LA APUESTA
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Un fic dedicado a mi obsecion LA SILENT PAIR! perdon por el retraso.. LLEGO EL FINAL! pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

Ok Angie esta loca y eso ya es sabido(**Sess: que novedad...¬¬)** bueno si pero mira que idear esta historia... ( **Sess: explica luego se confunden...¬¬)** si ... amor ahí va la explicación... Ejem...

_Esta historia esta ubicada en realidad alterna donde Ryoma (22 años) y Momo(23) no tiene un cuerno que hacer, ya que son gente de elevada posición económica – Suertudos---¬¬- y bueno para fastidiar o matar el tiempo deciden conquistar a un sujeto a la azar que no es otro que Kaoru ( 23). Bueno eso es básicamente lo que pasara pero hay cosas con las que no cuentan los play boy a veces no se manda en el corazón XD ( cuídense Angie anda con su veta cursi XD)_

IMPORTANTE: Este fic esta dedicado principalmente a mi querida guardiana de musas tensitas **DANY-CHAN **- dónde estas te extraño muchísimo T.T.

Y a mi otra mega peque **ERI-CHAN **- por ser el día de su cumpleaños y estar siempre allí para mi – aunque tengamos poco tiempo T.T- **FELIZ CUMPLE SUPER ERI-CHAN TE QUIERO MUCHO ****♥0♥!**

Bien ahora a comenzar con al historia que la disfruten .n.n

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

Silentpair ♥ … lo uso de separador puede que lo use de tiempo o de escena

**La apuesta**

**By Angie**

**1**- **(Juegas?)**

-Anda vamos salir esta noche - decía un joven alto de ojos violetas. Por toda respuesta se escuchó un molesto _NO!_ - Vamos que puedes perder?- remarco meloso - además sé que no tienes pareja... vamos si acepta SIIII? - insistió y tomo el brazo del oji azul

-Si acepto tomar un trago contigo me dejaras en paz? – rugió mas que molesto con al extraña actitud de aquel tipo

-HAI - afirmó el moreno mas que satisfecho

-"casi se había cumplido el tiempo limite de la apuesta y el muy maldito gruñón, apenas accedió a tomar un trago... pero de esta noche no se le pasaba, no por nada era considerado un seductor de primera... ya se veía en aquel Spa tan lujoso palmeando un buen trasero a su merced "

-Nee Kaidoh que tal si tomamos unos tragos en mi casa? – pregunto con una falsa camaradería - hace frió hoy no crees?

-Como quieras...- respondió con hastió

Ambos se pusieron en marcha. Él más alto tenia todo planeado, no por nada lo llaman el cazador de ingenios; Y como denominar a quien estaba junto a él?... su ultima presa... seria el agrio, tosco y ermitaño... va... kaidoh para los compañeros de trabajo.

El amatista se relamía pensando en lo que se avecinaba... si no había dudas ganaría la maldita apuesta

Pero todo aquel plan llevaba ya unas 2 semanas de ser propuesto, por este par de amigos de la infancia. Tan aburridos de su vida monótona, que no remitieron la posibilidad de jugar con aquel sujeto tan serio y retraído...

-"Empieza a sacar el dinero amigo... hoy el gruñón será mío...jejeje"- pensó el triunfante amatista

Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥

**2 semanas atrás...**

-Rayos que aburrimiento U.U – expreso uno de los herederos empresariales muy renombrada, mientras se estiraba en una banca de la plaza, cercana a las oficinas de la gran empresa Cosmos EM. SRL

-En verdad tengo que darte la razón..- afirmo el otro joven heredero y asociado

-Deberíamos hacer algo con nuestro tiempo... – sugirió cansinamente

-Estamos en nuestro receso que hacemos? – consulto bostezando

-Pues no sé... – el mas alto de los dos se estiro con pereza

-Piensa algo ...¬¬

-Resulta que eres un gruñón Ochibi...¬¬ - aseguro Takeshi

-NO me digas así ya tengo 22 años...¬¬ - refuto Ryoma mas que molesto ante el diminutivo

-Bueno aunque muy alto no eres...¬¬ - gruño el extravagante moreno

-Yo que culpa tengo que tu seas descendiente de jirafas...¬¬

-QUE ATREVIDO ERES...¬¬

Ambos se quedaron enfrentado en una de sus ya conocidas guerras de miradas, eso solo ocurría cuando no tenían nada que hacer, que era casi siempre.

Es que al ser los dos hijos mayores de los dueños de la empresa, solo estaba allí por obligación. Sus padres los habían forzado a trabajar, ya que no querían estudiar... maldiciendo aceptaron ya que sino sus mensualidades y su vida a la que estaban acostumbrados se esfumarían.

Así que allí estaban los dos Pay boy mejor cotizados de la noche de Japón, aburridos, con sueño por al desvelada y esperando a ver si la vida se pasaba sin que ellos tuvieran mayor contrariedad que respirar

(N/A: como quien dice son un par de vagos condenados estos... ¬¬)

-Bueno ya deja eso y pensemos como divertirnos – cansado de mirar siempre la estúpida cara de aquel moreno

-Bien - se sentó, cruzo las piernas y se dispuso a pensar con que entretenerse

Cuando se estaba por dar por vencido de tanto pensar, las orbes amatistas divisaron, a un a persona conocida, no porque la trataran sino porque lo habían visto en la empresa familiar. El mas alto codeo a su compañero y, ante la pregunta silenciosa solo señalo a aquel sujetó, ambos se quedaron observando en silencio

Frente a ellos se encontraba uno de los oficinistas pasantes de la empresa, leyendo un libro de quien sabe que cosa. Luego de un rato se levanto y fue por una bebida, que degusto con gran placer.

Regreso y se sentó siguió leyendo mientras mordisqueaba una manzana, haciendo agua la boca con cada mordida ya que la jugosa fruta dejaba algo de su jugo correr por al comisura de los masculinos labios.

El sujeto al que estaba observando no era nada mas ni nada menos que Kaoru Kaidoh. Un joven de 23 muy dedicado, solo trabajo de medio tiempo, tenia fama de ser un gruñón del todo el edificio, en verdad nunca se juntaba con nadie, siempre leyendo o haciendo sus cosas. Cuando le hablaban o preguntaban algo se limitaba a responde lo justo y necesario. Luego se volvía sumergir en el computador ignorando todo comentario o broma a su alrededor.

Bien una macabra idea se formo en la mente del moreno, porque si seria un reto sacarle algo mas que un gruñido al tipo ese y seria completamente divertido y excitante saber que se sentirá tirarselo

(N/A: Momo pervertido y vulgar... ¬¬#)

Era sabido para él, que su querido amigo nunca dudaría en aceptar lo que le propondría. No estaba es su carácter darse por vencido y negarse a una apuesta. Su gran ego se negaba a perderse la oportunidad de una buena jugada libre de inhibiciones.

Este jueguito, que compartían, remontaba mucho tiempo atrás. Era un habito que tenían desde su niñez, competir por todo. Es que al ser los dos hijos mayores de las dos familias más influyentes de todo el ámbito dela industria de la informática, pues tenia sus beneficios, nunca le faltaba alguna "presa" a la que cazar.

Varias personas habían caído en sus juegos de seducción, a veces ganaba él otras su amigo. Nunca se aburrían de aquel divertido jueguito.

Demás esta decir que ninguno había aprendido la lección, dado que varias de sus preciadas presas habían sufrido... pero ese no era su problema, la culpa era de ellos por dejarse seducir.

Sin reparos ambos seguían jugando con al vida de sus victimas a placer

-"total... que podía perder?"- se dijo como siempre restando importancia a los sentimientos que se ponían en juego- "es solo sexo... que más da"

Conforme la idea de los sentimientos de otro ser fue borraba de su mente mas definía su decisión, y así los expreso con esa su gran sonrisa de desafió.

-Juguemos a robar corazón!- exclamo el moreno

-Ja – exclamo el mas bajo devolviendo la mueca pero mas gatuna - ya decía yo que no podías mirar a nadie sin calentarte... ¬¬

-Apoco tu no?- replico con picardía –mientras pinchaba la graciosa mejilla sonrosada de su socio en la "travesura"

-Bueno... – volvió a mirar al hombre que en es momentos ponía de pie enfundado en esos pantalones negros de vestir que delineaban su bien formado trasero - la "presa" esta muy bien

-Bueno demasiado serio para mi gusto – se quejo el ambarino

-A ti te cae bien cualquiera... ¬¬

-si se deja... jajajaja XD

-ASH!...que lata... - Ryoma se cubrió los oídos para no seguir oyendo la risotada de su muy querido amigo de juegos

-Bueno le entras o no?- desafió sin reparos a sabiendas que no lo rechazaría

-Que apostaremos? – confirmo con descaro el oji dorado, mientras se estiraba cual gato

-Que tal una estadía para dos en el Spa ese exclusivo que se inauguró hace poco – señalo el mas alto

-Mmmm...- el silencio se extendió bastante irritando al mayor – no se...

-Anda tacaño... enano cobarde... y miserable – insitito y desafió, cual niño grande

-YA CALLARE MOMOSHIRO-BAKA... ¬¬ - gruño bastante molesto - ACEPTO TU MALDITA APUESTA SOLO CIERRA LA BOCA...¬¬

-KYA! BUENÍSIMO... – de un salto se colgó del cuello del menor sellando el pacto con un beso en los labios

-¬¬#

-Que... XD?

-Te dije que no hagas eso... ¬¬#

-Ok... sorry Darling... – le saco la lengua burlonamente

-…..

El mayor ignoro la cara de pocos amigos que el regalo el arrogante pelinegro, se retiro un poco y sonrió a forma de concilió.

-Tiempo estimado para lograr el objetivo? –pregunto con su cara de niño bueno

-15 días como de costumbre – respondió Echizen desasiendo el agarre de su fastidioso amigo

-Crees que podrás en 15 días?...- Takeshi rió divertido al ver la cara de disgusto, **marca Enano yo me sé todo y tu no** - te puedo dar más tiempo si quieres – sugirió imitando la postura de su contra parte

-El tiempo te lo daré yo idiota... - gruño el oji dorado mas que molesto

-Venga si ni le hablas – afirmo cruzando sus poderosos brazos sobre su pecho

-Desde cuando fue ese mi problema?

-Ja ... no creas que será fácil como la hija del embajador- remarco el ambarino con burla

-Quien?

-Ryusaki .. Ya la olvidaste baka...?

-Quien...?

-La pelirroja de larga cabellera en el cóctel de primavera – volvió a señalar con algo de fastidio

-OH!... si la de poco pecho... –remarco despectivo – eso fue muy fácil y aburrido además

-Pero si me dijiste que la pasaste genial

-Mentí..

-Bastardo me dijiste que fue genial y no sé cuanta mentira mas...¬¬

-La idea era llevarla a la cama que importa si la pase bien o no...¬¬

-ok – afirmo el chico tenia razón jamás hubo un arreglo de sentimientos en el juego así que volvió a sentir – bien 15 días entonces

-Y empezamos el lunes?

-No ahora

-Tan apurado estas?

-Estoy aburrido ahora **Echizen...¬¬**

-Yo también **Momoshiro...¬¬**

-Pues manos a al obra y al ataque - dijo saltando listo para iniciar la batalla mientras friccionaba sus manos con velocidad

-Un momento – lo detuvo él mas bajo

-Ahora que? – volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó junto a su amigo

-Las reglas de siempre... – afirmo - si yo estoy con él tu no te metes... y viceversa... ¬¬

-Si, si... que molesto eres... U.U - se quejo Takeshi- .. Algo mas?

-Si prepárate para perder Takeshi –baka – grito el oji dorado, para luego salir corriendo tras el joven serio que caminaba varios metros adelante obviamente ignorando todo aquel plan siniestro que se cernía sobre su lindo cuerpo

-MALDITA SEA SE ME HA ADELANTADO... ¬¬ - pensó un momento y luego sonríe - bien a comenzado el juego... - Sonriendo ampliamente se fregó las manos pensando el modo de arrebatarle la "presa" a su querido amigo

Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥

**actualidad...14 días después y contando...**

Ese había sido el comienzo de aquella absurda apuesta...

Y mira que se la hizo difícil... el muy maldito siempre tenia una excusa, a pesar de que siempre estuvo solo. Nunca vio a Ryoma rondando como esperaba. Solo lo veía encerrado en su oficina riendo cual idiota con el celular en al mano. Mas no le importo el tenia planeado no descansar hasta conseguir su objetivo. Su amigo no le interesaba o sé distraía pues era su problema

Así que él, solo se limito a insistir e insistir y ahora tenia su posibilidad. Aunque en verdad se preocupo por la falta de interés de Ryoma, al parecer sus prioridades estaban cambiando y eso no era divertido para él. Mas no era el momento para pensar en eso su victima estaba por cae.

-"Te tendré a mi merced a este condenado"- afirmo con decisión- " ya veras lo que es un hombre de verdad"- asevero mientras abría su departamento - Adelante – dijo con fingida dulzura

-Con tu permiso... - dijo con reservas y entro

-Ponte cómodo voy a ponerme algo de ropa mas holgada y regreso - se paró en la puerta y volteo – puedes servir los tragos el bar esta allí - señalo una pequeño carro con vasos y licores – desapareció riendo misteriosamente

-"y a este que le pasa?"- se pregunto el oji azul bastante extrañado

En verdad hacia mas de un par de semanas que su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, el no era una persona de mucha vida social de echo siempre rechazaba toda invitación, sus estudios y trabajo absorbían la mayor parte de su tiempo. Salvo por sus momentos de ejercitación, no-tenia nada de tiempo para socializar con nadie..

Además que no le interesaba mucho tener algún tipo de relación, su corazón lo entrego una vez y no le fue muy bien, así que para que arriesgarse de nuevo a sufrir, mejor quedarse solo.

Ese era su pensamiento, pero hacia ya varias semanas que ideas raras rondaban en su cabeza, y sin poder evitarlo el rostro de una persona se filtro en su mente, haciendo que se sonrojara al estar pensando él, como el idiota que era...

-"Mejor tomo el trago y me voy a casa"- pensó mientras caminaba hacia el carito bien provisto de bebidas, comenzó a preparar un martín dulce para ver si así se le quitaba algo del frió cuando su celular comenzó a sonar

-Moshi moshi... – contesto - ...Hola...- escucho un momento con atención .- no estoy en casa de un compañero de la oficina... - un momento de silencio mas en donde escuchando a su interlocutor – bueno no se si podré... - dijo casi divertido antela contestación que sabia le darían – bueno si quieres ahora puedo ir para allá... no es problema – confirmo - .. Si déjate de quejarte pareces niño chiquito.. – de pronto aparto el teléfono de su oído y aun así lo escucho con claridad volvió el aparatito al oído y dijo- si NO querías discutir para que me llamas?- corto la comunicación

-"Chispas... creo que no debí cortarle... pero a veces es demasiado celoso..."- sonrió complacido ante ese echo le agradaba eso... era la primera vez que se sentía bien con alguien... después de - Sadahiaru...- murmuro mirando el contenido del licor en su vaso

-Y quien es ese?- pregunto alguien desde su el otro lado d la habitación

-Quien?

-Ese Tal Sadahiaru... quien es?

-Un amigo?

-mmm... pues no te creo...¬¬

-Es tu problema...¬¬

-Ok... no me cuentes si no quieres – dijo el moreno con su sonrisa de mil quilates – Solo quería saber más de ti

-Porque el interés ahora?

-Uno no puede querer tener amigos...¬¬

-Bueno sí...

-Bien – camino hasta él - que tomas?

-Martini ...- alego - quieres uno?

-No demasiado dulce... prefiero el Whyski – fue por el licor añejo, se sirvió una generosa ración coloco dos hielos y se sentó en el sofá frente a su invitado - bueno... y dime en verdad no tienes pareja?

-Otra vez con eso... que te importa?

-Solo es que no creo que un chico tan guapo como tu no tenga a quien querer... eso esta mal?

El serio joven de ojos azules bebió un par de tragos y suspiro algo cansado. Tenia un revuelo emocional bastante grande; y no sabia que hacer.

Siempre pensó que su amor platónico seria de por vida, lo había amado desde quien sabe cuando. Y ahora esta persona aparecía para revolver todo ese sentimiento y dejarlo en medio de una remolino de sensaciones que creyó muertas.

Ya que este sujeto de extraño y ruidoso carácter, le ofrecía cierto tipo de amistad no vio mal intentar disipar un poco sus dudas. Tal vez de esa forma conseguiría definir sus sentimientos

-Te pasa algo malo? – una mano sujeto la de Kaoru asustándolo

-He?...no estoy bien...- alejo la mano de el ambarino que no el quietaba los ojos de encima – te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Las que quieras? - sonrió nuevamente, a pesar que en su interior hacia todo lo posible por no gritarle al muy idiota por alejarse de él - "Que necesita para que me haga caso? Un cartel luminoso o que...¬¬?" – pensó con frustración, pero mejor valió prestar atención tal vez aun podía ganar la jodida apuesta.

Pero nada lo preparo para la pregunta que surgió de aquellos carnosos labios, que brillaban con el liquido que acababa de beber. Tal vez para hacer la pregunta que o quizás por gusto de provocarlo

-"Jodido gruñón porque tenia que verse así de sexy... así no se podía concentrar...¬/¬?"- se quejo mas que molesto con al indiferencia de aquel joven

-Alguna vez te has enamorado? – cuestiono con simpleza

-Nani O.O?

-Eso si alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?

-"Condenado ahora que le digo?"- mas como siempre en este juego los retos eran parte de la diversión así que puso cara de pensador de Rodan ( El de Leonardo nee? Jejeje XD)

-mmm... – murmuro mientras buscaba una respuesta adecuada

–"esa era buena pregunta y valía la pena contestarla" - se dijo a si mismo

- No.. – dijo al principio mas de pronto se arrepintió - bueno tal vez una vez... –rectifico

–"De donde carajo salió este tipo tan sincero? no soy yo...¬¬"- pensó un frustrado Momoshiro - "Pero bueno si lo atrapo valdrá la pena"- se justifico volvía a hablar - pero no cuenta era un niño apenas ...

-Porque dices que no cuenta?

-Porque los niños no saben que es el amor... tal vez era solo un juego y nada mas – dijo muy serio, luego sonrió y cuestiono - y tu te has enamorado?

Kaidoh, sabia que debía una respuesta, pues el no era de esas personas que le agradaran las mentiras. Así que como él preguntó y recibió una respuesta, que creyó sincera, vale agregar. Suspirando acepto contarle un poco de su verdad tal vez así podría dejar de sentirse culpable o entendiera que rayos le pasaba.

-Bueno... - comenzó a decir luego bebió un poco para darse valor y continuo- Yo ame a una persona durante la mayor parte de mi vida, pero como te digo era mi amor platónico de esos que uno nunca alcanza

-Alguien que conozco?

-Tal vez... pero el punto es que cuando yo había asumido que el era el único – bebió hasta le ultimo trago – aparece alguien y buen ya no se que pensar

-A ver si te entendí - el moreno veía una posibilidad tal vez era el que había ganado – Tu amabas a alguien así como a un Dios o algo así? - el oji azul asintió - luego apareció alguien mas real que te hace sentir cosas? – para estas alturas estaban uno frente a otro. Y Takeshi sentía el rey del mundo

-Hai... estoy confundido? – murmuro más para sí que para su interlocutor

-Porque...?- cuestiono de nuevo el play boy

-No sé... no lo conozco lo suficiente como para decirte si en verdad es amor o solo es

-Calentura?- interrumpió, el oji azul asintió como confirmando las palabras - Bueno porque no le das una oportunidad tal vez te sorprenda

-Mmm... tal vez te haga caso – contesto mas sumido en sus propios pensamientos

Momoshiro se sintió victorioso esto seria más fácil si le seguía al corriente

-Y dime una cosa – Kaoru levanto al vista y se encontró de plano con los ojos amatistas fijos en su rostro, por un segundo no supo como reaccionar.

-Que..Haces?- cuestiono sin poder evitarlo, Takashi sonrió y se acerco mas

–Esa persona podría ser yo? – pregunto mas no espero la respuesta solo se lanzo sobre esa boca carnosa

¿Cómo rayos había caído en aquella situación? Se pregunto Kaoru, mientras su boca era asaltada con descaro por aquel sujeto abusivo, empujo el cuerpo como pudo y se alejo de él

-QUE TE PASA...¬¬?- espeto mientras intentaba regular su respiración

-Besarte que no-vez? – respondió muy divertido el moreno al notar el sonrojo de su invitado - mmm... aun no respondiste mi pregunta?- dijo mientras volvía a acercarse.

El Oji azul se puso de pie de inmediato, alejándose de aquel sujeto engreído

-A donde vas?

-Me largo de aquí - escupió le mas bajo mientras se colocaba el abrigo

-Por que el apuro? – ronroneo Takeshi mientras lo abrazaba por detrás – Responde a pregunta – volvió a insistir mientras sus manos buscaban algún espacio para filtrarse en aquel cuerpo

-Manteen tus manos lejos de mí - ordeno Kaidoh, sujetando las manos del atrevido sujeto

-OH vamos... no te hagas el tímido – ronroneo mientras besaba el cuello de su victima- si sé que la persona que te gusta soy yo... – afirmo con descaro mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja - sino porque aceptaste venir a mi departamento?

-Ya basta - grito apartándose con brusquedad

-Bueno tal vez te gusta la violencia... - el brillo perverso de los ojos violetas era muy notorio

-Como me vuelvas a tocar te mato idiota...¬¬

-O vamos no seas así... – arrastró las palabras seductoramente

-Me largo de aquí – tomo el pomo del picaporte y abrió la misma

-Oye de verdad no querías conmigo?- cuestiono con incredulidad

-**NO**...- respondió sin pensarlo mientras intentaba que su voz sonara mas firme – solo buscaba un amigo pero veo que mal interpretaste las cosas con facilidad – sin más salió de allí cerrando al puerta

Camino apresuradamente hasta el ascensor que para su suerte se abrió de inmediato, Pisoteándose mentalmente por ser tan idiota y crédulo

-"Maldición... Como rayos iba a saber que era un pervertido"- se rasco al cabeza con frustración. No es que el tipo no estuviera bueno, de echo le gustaba, pero no pensaba acostarse con nadie sin conocerlo bien... el no era un hombre que tiene relaciones furtivas.

A sus 23 años, sabia lo que quería un futuro, en alguna empresa de informática tal vez algo mejor, si conseguía eso. Quizás podría pensar en una relación seria. Y allí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa

-" maldita seas crió del demonio porque insistes en aparecer en mi vida?" – pregunto con frustración, es que esas sonrisas tan linda se le filtraba por quien sabe que parte de su cerebro bloqueando cualquier voluntad por borrarla. Suspiró cansado tanto física como emocionalmente.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ante el se topo con Momoshiro que se veía muy agitado, al parecer había bajado corriendo las escaleras

-...¬¬- paso junto a él sin decir una palabra

-Oye... Kaoru- lo sujeto de la chaqueta pero una mirada asesina lo hizo soltarla de inmediato - Tranquilo solo quería hablar contigo

-No me interesa lo que quieres decirme... ¬¬ - comenzó a alejarse casi llegaba a la puerta cuando nuevamente se planto el moreno justo frente al oji azul con una cara de decisión – Quítate – ordeno este ya arto de todo

-No hasta que me escuches - la miradita que le regalo su interlocutor que haría temblar hasta el mas valiente pero Momo no le tenía miedo - si no lo haces te acusare de ladrón o algo... - advirtió mientras sonreía triunfante

-Tienes cinco minutos – accedió con fastidio

-Kya! Bien vamos a mi Dep.- sugirió feliz el alto moreno

-No aquí...¬¬ - replico el otro

-Bueno pero en aquellos sillones nee?- señalo un pequeño recibidor que tenia unos precioso asientos de cuero color chocolate

Kaidoh camino con paso firme hasta el lugar indicado y se sentó en el silloncito individual. Así impedía que el pervertido se sentara junto a él, no iba a caer en el mismo truco de nuevo.

El silencio se hizo pesado, así que Momo solo carraspeó mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas, pero no le salía nada

-"Mierda de suerte ahora que le digo?" – se preguntaba frustrado

-Se te termino el tiempo – sentencio con decisión el oji azul y se puso de pie

-Espera... no creas que esto es muy fácil...¬¬ - se quejo el moreno rascándose su bien peinada cabellera

Kaoru lo observo desde su altura, para luego volverá sentarse en su lugar, haciendo que el amatista sonriera

-Bueno yo... - dijo mientras se levaba su mano y rascaba su cabeza- LO SIENTO - espeto casi gritando – Perdón por mal interpretar las cosas, en verdad querías ser mi amigo?

-Por quien me tomas?- gruño molesto - yo no ando jugando con eso ...¬¬ - iba a callarse pero luego agrego- LOS AMIGOS SON IMPORTANTE SABES..¬¬?.- una vez que se comienza se debe terminar y Kaoru dejo salir todo su enfado - . NO SÉ EN QUE MUNDO VIVES TU? PERO EN EL MIO UN AMIGO ES MUY IMPORTANTE, CREI – asevero marcando bien las palabras - EN MI INMENZA ESTUPDEZ QUE PODRIAS SER TU... ¬¬ - tomo aire y continuo - YA QUE NO ME TRATASTE COMO LOS DEMAS, PERO VEO QUE ME EQUIVOQUE

-Bueno este... Lo siento

-Esta bien - suspiro mas cansado que antes - no te preocupes - respondió y comenzó a retirarse

-ME GUSTARIA SER TU AMIGO – insitito en decir Takeshi

-No se si creerte - la sinceridad ante todo y a este chico no le agradaba la mentira, y como le caía bien el maldito agrego antes de salir de allí - ya veré si te acepto como amigo...

Takeshi se quedo allí parado viéndolo irse. Que lo había impulsado a buscarlo?... no lo sabia. Es que al escuchar la palabra amigo. Pues... su cuerpo reaccionó solo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba bajando las escaleras como loco. Por suerte llego a tiempo.

Mientras subía al ascensor volvió a pensar en kaoru. En verdad era un chico muy raro. Todas esas semanas dándole vueltas como moscardón intentando sacarle una sita a toda costa, habían logrado que la afinidad con ese muchacho fuera grande.

Es cierto que al principio de la semana estaba mas que cabreado con el bendito hombre, ya que por más que insistió e insistió no consiguió sacarle una palabra, bueno si le sacaba palabras sino insultos que lo frustraban. Pero como era de esperarse su trabajo era insistir así que ahí estaba de nuevo machaque que machaque intentando sacarle mas de un monosílabo.

Así paso de estrategia en estrategia todas las de su repertorio. Saludos casuales, miraditas marca Momo, de esas que derriten los polos... **no sirvió de nada**. También intento la de la comida... pero el muy ladino resulto ser experto en la comida y lo hizo quedar como un idiota cuando le llevo una hamburguesa con papas a la hora del almuerzo.

La segunda semana fue mas como decirlo, directo y acoso al sujetó hasta el hartazgo, pruebe de ello fue que acepto para que lo dejara en paz.

-Todo fue muy divertido - dijo el sonriente Moreno – me pregunto si a Ryoma le habrá ido mejor que a mí?- aunque en verdad lo dudaba, si era siento que Kaoru tenia algún interés por una individuo jamás se fijaría en ninguno de ellos dos. – se ve que es un chico que solo ama a un ser y es para siempre... mm... seria interesante poder ser amado alguna vez por una persona así... jejeje que cosas dices Momoshiro Takashi seguramente lo terminarías destruyendo, mejor seguimos con nuestra rutina y juergas es excelente así...

Entro al Dep. y se tumbó en el sillón, intentando ver que excusa seria buena para ocultar ese fracaso rotundo.

-Condenado crío, seguro me fregara en al cara que si lo logro – bufo molesto.- pero me pregunto si en verdad lo habrá logrado?

Comenzó a hacer, cuentas y ajustes que debería hacer par apagar la estadía en el maldito Spa, nunca esta de mas ver de donde se puede sacar algo de plata... tal vez Ochibi no gane.

-..Aunque esta difícil ...- se dijo..- yo me resigne... pero bueno es mejor tener un amigo no? - se afirmo mas que divertido al recordar la cara que puso cuando le explicó que quería su amistad – Y fui sincero... es la primera persona aparte de Ryoma

Siguió en silencio por un rato bastante largo, pero de pronto se sentó en el sillón, lo acababa de recordar, es que Kaoru había dicho que estaba interesado en alguien

-Jejejeje seguro que el maldito crió se le coló en la cama... bueno será duro el mes pero lo pagare...XD – rió divertido mientras marcaba el numero de su amigo

-_Moshi moshi...- _contesto el portador del celular

-Que tal viejo?

-_Yo bien y tu?- _dijo murmurando

-Pues aquí asimilando mi derrota- bromeo el mayor

-_Que derrota...?- _pregunto mas que distraído, es que se escuchaba que había alguien dando vueltas por ahí

-Como que derrota no recuerdas al apuesta...¬¬?

-_Ah eso.. – _se escucho que corría agua_- Bueno... – _un silencio prolongado_ - se me había olvidado?_

-Como esta eso...¬¬?

-...- se escucho que alguien golpeaba algo Takeshi supuso que era una puerta y a su amigo que a pesar que cubría el celular, supuso que con al mano, decía algo así como que ya salía

-Yo aquí matándome y tu de vago...¬¬- se quejo frustrado

-_Ok mira me tengo que ir... – _otra vez la insistencia en aquella puerta _- prometo que te pagare la estadía en el Spa..._

-Oye...

-_Que?_

-Estas con alguien?...

-_Si_

-Y quien es?- pregunto un mas que curioso Oji violeta. Ya que si tenia un nuevo juguete, eso explicaría la falta de interés en la apuesta

-_No te importa...¬¬ - gruño el menor _

-Bueno esta bien luego me cuentas... – afirmo con gracias ya que imaginaba las caras que le estaría haciendo al celular- solo digamos que quedamos en empate nee?

-_Empate_?

-Estas menzo o que? – gruño en al línea- Con al **apuesta**... **recuerdas**?...

-_A con eso si.. .que hay?_

-ASH.. que lata contigo... presta atención...¬¬

-_Si si dime..._

-Yo no lo conseguí nada, tu tampoco nee?- agrego luego de un momento de silencio - hablo de Kaoru por si no lo recuerdas...¬¬

-_Si _

-Por eso es empate

-_Bueno como quieras... me tengo que ir..._

-Oye mándale saludos a tu juguetito nuevo... se escuche muy sexy desde aquí ME LO PRESENTAS...XD?

-_Pervertido búscate tus propios entretenimientos...¬¬_ - le corto al llamada

-Condenado crió...¬¬- gruño mirando el aparato – bueno al menos se divierte no como yo que estoy solito T.T

La depresión duro menos de cinco minutos, que tardo en marcar a otro parrandero amigo para salir en busca de alguna buena noche de diversión

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Nota del autor: **

**Angie**: KYA! Menudo rollo en le que me he metido al comenzar este nuevo fic XD. Ni decir Momoshiro y Echizen condenado crios mira que jugar a robar corazones...¬¬ eso lo hago yo nada mas XD ( mentira no me dejan T.T) pero bueno ya saben deben dejarme su opinión este fic esta dedicado a la **Silent pair** aunque no parezca solo esperen y verán XD

Bueno mis peques necesito prepararme para tomadazos, cartas amenazantes, algún cheque al portador con alguna cuantiosa fortuna..XD.. Algo aunque sea un "_**VETE A BAÑAR**__" _a lo que yo responderé _" claro con mucho gusto __**VAMOS KUNI-CHAN ¬! – lo toma de la mano y lo arrastre – Muajajaja XDD**__" _

_Bueno ya me dejo de delirar y espero paciente a que me envíen alguna opinión XD_

Adelanto PROXIMO CAPITULO: _**CONFUSIÓN ( mares de sentimientos y una apuesta que sigue su juego)Como evalúas una victoria si lo que esta en juego es tu propio corazón?**_

_**Lady Sesshoumaru SE DESPIDE ( MUAJAJAJA) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

_Bueno me olvide de contarles algo importe en el cap anterior. Verán esta historia esta narrada desde los tres puntos de vista primero Momoshiro –que plantea la apuesta. Luego Ryoma que si juega y ya verán porque lo digo XD. Para luego seguir con lo que piensa kaoru, peor eso será en el próximo cap, espero comprendan, sino avisen les mando un instructivo de mi mente XD_ (**Sess: será algo sumamente complicado y difícil de entender...¬¬)** _si lo se pero bueno a ver si lo consiguen n.n _

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi Otöto-chan, por ser buen apoyo, a Dany-chan por ayudarme aunque no nos vemos como antes, a Eri-chan por ser mi amiga incondicional. LAS QUIERO MUCHO!.

Ahora contestemos review ( saltando como loquita) me escribieron que emoción wow!

**Narusol**: aquí al conti perdón por el retraso... espero que te guste

**Paola**: ku ku ku aquí contamos que paso con Ryo-chan XD espero te guste este cap... ya continué complot actualice Tormenta... Uf ahora a escribir todo de nuevo esto es un circulo de nunca acabar XD.. espero tu opinión

**Eri-chan**: Preciosa no te me emociones... XD, Angie te quiere mucho y lo sabes, espero te guste esto, por cierto ya actualice los demás fic pásale a ver que te parecen si ARRIBA LA SILENT PAIR JEJEJE XD!

**Kokoro**: Gracias por tus comentarios. El nombre Silent Pair se lo pusimos Eri-chan y YO ♥.♥... es que no sabia como llamar a al pareja y juntas los bautizamos XD lindos nee? .. Es cierto también que no hay fic de la pareja así que me dedico a escribir sobre ella.. Casi olvidándome los demás que escribo U.U... Que te pareció el cap?

**Gatito:** Gracias por estar aquí y darme tu opinión, bien a ver que opinas de lo que escribí ahora

**Al-Faith**: así que también pasaste por aquí.. bien aquí yo llena de inspiración loca XD espero te guste el nuevo capituló ku ku ku

**AIO-Chan**: Tu nee-chan esta loca pero eso lo sabes XD ku ku ku ( sigo robando Risitas pervertidas XD)... Mil gracias por el review.. Que puedo decir ya sabes todo lo que pienso y lo que significa para mí que me dediques algo de tiempo. Hay mi lindo Kaoru justo tenia que quedar en al mira de ese par de truhanes... Momo... es un punto aparte el pervertido... aunque no creas Ryoma tiene lo suyo ( los calladitos son los peores – Angie lo sabe muy bien XD) esperemos que te agrade la actualización y no me mandes cartas bombas nee? No te cuento nada más porque sino que chiste lee y me das tu opinión vale? Un beso Otöto-chan

También un saludo especial a todos los que leen pero aun no se animan a enviarme su opinión gracias igualmente pero tomarse el tiempo de dale una leídas a mis locuras. 

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

Silentpair ♥ … lo uso de separador puede que lo use de tiempo o de escena

**La apuesta**

**By Angie**

**2**-** Confusión...**

Ryoma abrió sus dorados ojos, al intentar moverse sintió el apriete de un poderoso brazo que rodeaba su cintura. La mirada velada aun por el sueño se dirigió hacia el portador de aquel agarre, él aun dormir.

Así que hizo todo lo posible por zafarse, sin despertarlo, he ir al baño. Necesitaba espacio y tiempo para sí. Quería pensar que rayos haría con su reciente Koibito

Luego de una lucha magistral con el vigoroso brazo, se pudo escapar, sin despertar a ese... Como describirlo correctamente?... de ese pedazo de hombre, es que cuanto más lo miraba mas aumentaba le hormigueó de su cuerpo inhibiendo así su faceta racional y calculadora de la que el oji dorado era muy orgulloso

Bajo del lecho con cuidado y sin hacer mucho movimiento, volteo cuando lo oyó murmurar, y eso si fue un **Grave Error **clamo su cerebro Ya que, al girar lo vio acomodarse a plenitud en la cama, casi podía decirse que se quedo sin aliento ante tal visión.

Las orbes juveniles detallaron, cada centímetro de la piel en ese momento se encontraba a contraluz. El descarado se veía inocente durmiendo de esa forma. Pero Ryoma sabia que no era ningún ángel. Una tímida sonrisa, por no llamarla estúpida sonrisa de enamorado, se dibujó en los labios del peli negro.

El cabello, de su amante, estaba revuelto. Su respirar era acompasado y tranquilo; Uno de sus brazos estaba colocado bajo la almohada, que había tomado su lugar ya que la otra abrazaba de forma posesiva al cojín. Las sabanas de seda negra se enredaban sensualmente en partes de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto ciertas porciones de pies de forma tentadora.

-"Condenadas hormonas"- gruño para sí el oji dorado - " la culpa es tuya, yo estaba bien antes de que llegaras... ¬¬"- pensó mas frustrado mientras observaba a la figura dormida –" maldición"- volvió a gruñir al sentir esa necesidad de volver a la cama y despertar a besos al maldito individuo dormido

-"Maldición, MALDICIÓN... OJALA TE QUEMES EN EL INFIERNO POR SER TAN CONDENADAMENTE SEXY... ¬/¬"- Proclamo el muchacho mientras apretaba los puños intentando contenerse, es que su amante paresia provocarlo con solo respirar, ese toque de desenfado en su rostro hacia que el joven heredero deseara acariciarlo.

El descarado lo había llevado donde nadie, eso si lo reconocía; pero ese hecho le generaba un problema mayor del que él podría imaginar... suspirando se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría tal vez así aclarara su mente

Una vez en el servicio dejo correr el agua se metió en la ducha y allí intento aclarar todas esas ideas que lo estaban matando. Sintió el agua fría en su piel y se erizo, así que opto por entibiar un poco y volver a meteré.

Allí en medio de ese baño matutino recordó muy bien el momento donde su vida se complico de esta forma.

Luego de que se separara de Momoshiro ese fatídico día en que hizo caso omiso de la razón, que sabiamente le aconsejo dejar ese juego idiota que siempre hacían con Takeshi.

Pero el no... claro como iba hacerle caso, no le tenia que dejarse influenciar por esa su famosa arrogancia marca Echizen, y así decidió jugar aquella partida. A sabiendas que "la presa" en cuestión era uno de sus objetivos ocultos.

Porque Objetivo oculto...?

Bien es que él, hacia mas de un mes había notado la presencia del "gruñón" como lo llamaba Takeshi. Pero como todo buen cazador sé tomo su tiempo de investigación y averiguación. Lugares, gustos, algún hobby en particular, etc...

De echo descubrió muchas cosa interesantes, de ese joven tan dedicado y deportista. Comenzó a pensar seriamente en atraparlo mucho antes que si bendito amigo sugiriera la apuesta.

Hablando con sinceridad ya habían tenido varios encuentro "casuales" con "la presa" designada para le desafió. Como quien dice Ryoma iba con ventaja, ya que conocía la rutinaria vida del oji azul.

Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥

**Mucho antes de los 15 días establecidos**... ( para ser exactos 45 días atrás...)

Ryoma estaba abocado a la investigación de la rutina diaria del dichoso Gruñón...

La primer semana pensó que era aburrido y también perdía su tiempo. Hasta que lo vio salir de su departamento vestido para entrenar, con aquella sudadera negra, pantalones cortos y una bandana cubriendo su negro cabello

( N/A: ♥¬♥ caramba me encanta verlo así - Traje de porrista -GO KAORU GO!! XD... cof cof... sigamos con el relato... U/U)

-"valla el chico tiene potencial"- murmuro un entusiasmado oji dorado, mientras se deleitaba con ese pausado pero rítmico andar – " Tal vez le dé una semana mas a ver que tanto hace..."

Se quedo pensando un largo rato, sentado en una banca buscando la forma adecuada de acercarse sin ser demasiado evidente, ya estaba acostumbrado a ganar en todo lo que emprendía. Pero por alguna razón este chico le resultaba completamente opuesto a todo lo que él esperaba.

-"Mas trabajo mejor disfrutare del premio"- pensó con arrogancia

Su segundo hallazgo fue casi el punto clave de la estrategia. Ocurrió varios días después cuando, por "casualidad", entro en una de las tiendas mas conocidas de mascotas. Solo para toparse con el mencionado deportista de ojos azules que observaba con mucho cariño aun precioso felino de ojos tan celestes como el cielo.

No se acerco a él, claro que no seria demasiado evidente, solo mantuvieron un breve contacto visual, que obviamente el menor corto, como uno de esos trucos baratos que solía usar. Se concentro en el animalito frente a él. Realmente no le agradaban los perros, pero con sumo cuidado se acerco a los exhibidores de felinos y allí estaba ese gatito gris con manchas negros y bellos ojos celeste.

-"valla que es lindo el animalito"- comento para sí observando a la bolita de pelos, luego escuchó lo que comentaban su objetivo y el dispensario de la tienda. Así como quien no quiere la cosa se entero de algo fundamental para su casería

-Ya se lo dije Kaidoh-kun si fuera por mi te lo aparto..

-Pero te aseguro que te lo voy a pagar

-No puedo asegurarte nada

-Pero

-Lo siento mucho, sé que quieres mucho al animalito pero no puedo apartártelo, si sale un comprador lo venderé... Son ordenes

-Ok... gracias de todas formas – dijo algo cabizbajo joven, se acercó a la vitrina y metió la mano tomo a la bola de pelos oji celeste y lo acarició - Lo siento bonito, no me dan mis gastos de este mes... ojala pueda llevarte el mes que viene... bueno si no te compran... - volvió a depositar en su lugar saludo con la mano al vendedor y salió de allí

-"Interesante... muy interesante"- los ojos dorados brillaron casi diabólicamente – Así que tú eres su debilidad... jeje... bueno prepárate porque tu y yo tenemos que trabajar - le dijo a la cosita dormida en su mano - Oiga me llevo este

-Pero...

-Cuánto por el?

-Que sucede Arami el señor quiere el animalito véndeselo – grito un obeso señor de lentes desde la trastienda del lugar, mientras se acercaba a Ryoma - disculpe señor efectivo o tarjeta?

-Tarjeta - dijo el interpelado sacando su Visa platino de la cartera

-Arami..- miro con desprecio - muévete muchacho...¬¬

-Hai...

-También agregue las cosas que necesitare para que viva en un departamento

-Sí señor

Cuando tuvo todo listo...

Ósea animal en su jaulita, cama, alimento, baño, piedritas higiénica, y no se cuanta más cosa que según el dueño eran muy importantes para le felino; Ryoma hizo llamar un coche para que lo viniera a buscar, el chofer se asombro de la cantidad de cosa que compro para le animalito.

Ya de por sí era extraño que el joven maestro se hiciera cargo de otro ser vivo que no fuera él, pero como era acorde a su trabajo guardo silencio, mientras, acomodaba todo en le baúl del auto. Una vez listo abrió la puerta del coche y el pelinegro ingreso al vehículo con la jaulita.

-A mi departamento por favor

-Sí joven maestro

El auto avanzo entre el bullicio de la gente y sus desesperación de volver a sus casas. El silencio era irrumpido de vez en cuando por un pequeño ronroneo por parte del neko, que fue sacado de su jaula y puesto sobre el regazo de su nuevo dueño.

El chofer observo a su empleador, por el retrovisor preguntándose, que rayos pensaba hacer con el pobre criatura, seguro en una semana lo llamaría para retirar el cadáver de aquel bichito muerto de inhalación o algo así.

-Que nombre te pondré? - dijo el oji dorado – mirando a la bola de pelos – cara de que tienes?

-Disculpe?...

-No hablaba contigo – dijo algo despectivo

-Mil disculpas joven maestro

-Detén el auto - ordeno abruptamente.

La orden fue obedecida, tomo a su recién comprada mascota y salió del auto, se acerco a la ventanilla y anuncio

–Lleva las cosas a mi departamento, y luego puedes retirarte

-Bien señor

El auto se fue y Ryoma, se sentó en una banca de aquel parque, y espero pacientemente mientras el neko dormía y dormía. A los 10 minutos de estar allí sin hacer nada, una figura se vio aparecer en el horizonte.

-Hora de trabajar amiguito... – susurro el muchacho en el oído de la bola de pelos, que abrió sus ojitos de cielo.

Obediente sin pensarlo, el gatito se puso alerta, mirando todo a su alrededor, dio un salto del regazo de su ahora dueño y se estiro con placer, maulló divertido con la sensación bajo sus patitas.

-Oye note vallas a ir lejos mira que no conoces el parque – advirtió el oji dorado, a sabiendas que la victima se acercaba

-Miau...

-...

La escena que siguió fue, la de un joven sudado, confundido y sorprendido se agacho a recoger al felino, que lamió su cara cuando lo acerco a su rostro

-Eres tu... que haces aquí?

-Disculpe que lo halla echo detener – dijo una voz algo apenada tras el oji azul – me devuelve mi mascota

-Su mascota?

-Si acabo de comprarla en al tienda central – tomo el animalito de las manos no sin antes rozar "incidentalmente" las manos de quien sostenía al minino

-Ho! Ya veo...- los ojos azules tal vez con un dejo de tristeza en al mirada

-Por lo que veo conoce a mi felino amigo

-Si algo así – acaricio la cabeza del animalito y dijo- espero te portes bien y seas obediente

-Miau...

-Bien - sonrió complacido con al contestación – buenas tardes – saludo respetuoso

-Oye espera

-...

-Es que... es algo...

-Que necesitas?

-Etto... Tu conoces al animalito verdad?

-Hai..

-Bueno... – odiaba hacerse el tímido pero bueno ese truco nunca fallaba - yo no soy bueno para ponerle nombre a nada... - eso era muy cierto al menos en eso decía la verdad - así que pensé que seria bueno que me ayudaras sugiriendo algún nombre que le pueda gustar

El oji azul miro primero al chico de ojos felinos luego a su gato, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

En el interior de Ryoma se podía apreciar un gran cartel con luces de neón "**TE TENGO**... **RAYOS QUE BUENO SOY**"

-Mejor será que nos sentemos – sugirió el mas alto

-Hai... – se dejo guiar por el sudado deportista hasta la banca donde anteriormente estuviera

-Así que un nombre para el pequeño? – dijo luego de un largo silencio entre ambos

-Si no se me ocurre ninguno

-Kapi..

-No tiene cara de Kapi...

-Que tal... Rupi

-Tu que dices amiguito...?

-Miau...

-Creo que no...

-Si debe ser especial...- acaricio al cabeza del animal distraídamente

-Puedes tomarlo si lo deseas – le paso el animalito con delicadeza...

-Yo tenia un nombre para él...

-De verdad? – puso cara de asombro; ya que el juego era ser lo más inocente posible para que confiara en él

-Sí...

-Dímelo..

-Claro que no era el nombre para **mi** gato...¬¬

-Pero... dijiste que me ayudarías...

-Pues nunca dije eso

-Ya lo tengo – exclamo asustando tanto a Gato como atleta, le saco el gato y lo miro a la cara – te llamare karupin...

-Miau... Miau...

-Verdad que te gusta?

El felino se fregó cariñosamente con el semblante del joven de ojos dorados. Así como si nada se levanto de su banca y comenzó a caminar no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia

-Ya no lo molesto más, muchas gracias por su ayuda – dijo amablemente dibujando en su juvenil rostro un media sonrisa

-Espera...

-"Jejejeje "- rió divertido - "lo dije eres mío "- afirmo mientras se volteaba con su ya careta de inocencia –Si?

-De donde sacaste ese nombre? – quiso saber el mas alto mientras se acercaba, Echizen puso cara de no entender así que le oji azul agrego - El del gato

-Karupin?..- lo vio asentir – bueno es que lo leí en una revista de nombres extraños – Mintió descaradamente, la verdad había oído llamarlo así, un par de veces antes de que se fuese a hablar con el dependiente –No le gusta?

-De echo me encanta...- afirmo mientras volvía acariciar al neko – bueno te felicito karupin –dijo mientras sonreía de una forma especial.

Tan especial que Nuestro joven Pay boy no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Bien me tengo que ir

-Yo también...

-Disculpa... aun no sé tu nombre – extendió la mano con cortesía – Me llamo Kaoru kaidoh

-Mucho gusto – respondió el más bajo, limpiándose una mano en sus pantalones estrechando luego la mano de su interlocutor – Me dicen Ryo

-Ryo?...- repitió curioso

-Si – afirmo el mencionado con un pequeña y tímida sonrisa - Solo Ryo...

-Acaso te estas escondiendo de alguien? – dijo con perspicacia

-Algo así - confirmo con mucha timidez –"rayos es difícil mantener este papel estúpido" – se quejo, pero al parecer había llamado la atención del objetivo así que... que más daba – Etto... puedo caminar con usted por un rato?- pregunto bajando el rostro en su papel de niño bueno

-No veo por que no... -dijo él mayor mientras se ponía en marcha - Andando Ryo-kun muévete que no tengo todo el día – advirtió ya unos pasos adelante

El oji dorado sonrió perverso, al verlo de espalda, el primer paso fue perfecto –"gracias a ti Karupin "- pensó mientras corría para darle alcance

Ya se habían puesto en marcha uno halado del otro, en dirección a la casa de kaoru. En completo silencio, agradable por cierto. Ya que era raro, para el joven empresario, estar en una situación así junto a Momoshiro. Él siempre tenia algo que decir, algo que acotar, algo que contar.

La atmósfera era agradable a esa hora de la tarde y sin saber como se quedaron parados uno frente al otro justo frente al edificio donde el pequeño magnate de la informática sabia vivía su victima de turno

-Bueno Ryo-kun espero que cuides muy bien de Karupin - dijo el mayor acariciando a animalito que sostenía el mas bajo – Y Tu Karupin me cuidas al jovencito, ok?

-Miau..- dijo el felino como confirmando la petición

-Que bueno eres – dijo suavemente mientras sonreía; cual niño grande que era haciendo que el corazón de Ryoma se acelerara inexplicablemente, sus mejillas e tiñeron al notarlos profundo ojos azules fijos en él – buenas tarde..

-... Este... Buenas tardes... kaidoh-kun –respondió mas que extrañado con su propia actitud paresia que el papel de niño inocente se había adueñado de el

-Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro...

-Llámame Kaoru...

-Esta bien kaoru-san

-Hay no! Es muy formal.. Yo te digo Ryo-kun... porque tu no?

-De acuerdo Kaoru-kun

-Bien.. nos vemos entonces

-"mas pronto de lo que piensas"- pensó Echizen mientras levantaba la patita de la bola de pelos - Di hasta luego Karupin

El Deportista Oji azul volteo y sonrió sin poder evitarlo ese joven si que era una ternura, ojala volviera a verlo pronto.

Y así comenzó todo este embrollo, porque eso era, una gran complicación de sentimientos que se alocaban en su interior. El joven empresario volvió a su casa con esa sonrisa idiota que no podía quitarse del rostro, dejo el animalito en el piso este anduvo de allí para allá investigando su nuevo territorio.

-kaoru Kaidoh... será un placer volverte a ver - dijo el oji dorado mientras se peinaba en el espejo del baño a su lado se encontraba la bolita de pelos mirando con curiosidad a su dueño –Esto se pondrá bueno verdad Karupin?

-Miau...

En el trascurso de las siguientes semanas se encontraron nuevamente. Casi a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. El tema siempre estaba centrado en los avances de karupin y como se acostumbraba a la vida en su casa. Alguna travesura del pequeño o tal vez una gracias que había descubierto que hacía

Ryoma narraba todo detalle que podía recordar llamando la atención así de su "presa", quien amablemente lo invitaba a tomar algo en algún café cercano o nada mas compraban una gaseosa y se sentaban bajo un árbol.

Con forme trascurrían los días y la frecuencia de los encuentros, Ryoma se descubrió a sí mismo esperando con ansias la hora acordada. No fue un acuerdo con palabras sino uno tácito, dado que siempre era en el parque alrededor de las 7 de la tarde

**Y luego ese día...** en que se sentía aburrido de escuchar quejarse a su amigo... dando lata una y otra vez. Él que anhelaba silencio y quietud. Es que planeaba a conciencia como llevarse a cierto atleta de ojos zafiros a su departamento sin ser tan obvio.

Cuando su moreno amigo se quedo mirando a algo... o mejor dicho alguien. Desvió su vista y allí lo vio a **su** deportista, tan sexy e intelectual como de costumbre, el calor que embargo su cuerpo; lo controlo a duras penas, no sea cosa que su amigo se diera cuenta del interés que le profesaba.

Y allí estaba de nuevo ese estúpido juego. No quería aceptar la propuesta, NO, NO QUERIA. Algo en su interior se removió molesto, al saber que SU "presa" seria acechada por uno de los más grandes pervertidos de todo Tokio. Bueno el segundo mas pervertido, ya que el primero era él.

Pero aquel desafió, quedo en el aire, y no tuvo opción al escuchar la incitación y desenfado del pelinegro, bien si jugaba era para ganar, y eso haría... debía ganarlo a como diera lugar.

Es que, como explicar la sensación tan egoísta que lo domino?...

observó el desplazamiento de aquel sujeto. Siempre atento a su propio mundo, pero tan cortes y preocupado por los demás. Esa frialdad y distancia solo era una vil capa superficial, sabia que había más debajo y tan solo vislumbro un poco de su suave y gentil carácter.

**Que rayos**! No se había divertido en años con alguien, como con ese tipo de mirada tan penetrante. Como para que ahora Takeshi intentara quitárselo; **no señor** no le pondría un dedo encima aunque le costara su propia dignidad.

Como pudo disimulo su enfado y acepto el juego sabiendo de antemano que tenia ventaja. Además planteo ese echo de las reglas, solo para darse el tiempo de adelantarse al primer ataque del el oji violeta.

Su idea fue aventajar a Takeshi, aun no teniendo claro que haría, porque si seguía con su plan previo debía esperar aun par de días para aparecer ante kaoru, pero este estúpido juego infantil había complicado todo el asunto así que corrió a-ver sí lo alcanzaba. Pero nada, paresia como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Miro hacia la derecha no lo vio, también a la izquierda, tampoco- "Donde rayos se metió? Si este es el camino hacia la oficina...¬¬" – gruño mentalmente. –" Tal vez fue por la otra calle"- pensó ensimismado en su propio mundo

De pronto toda línea de pensamiento se bloqueo, cuando intento cruzar la calle y un rechinido de llantas retumbo en su oídos, al igual que gritos o exclamaciones no estaba seguro. Lo segundo que sintió fue ser arrastrado por algo o alguien, luego su cuerpo caía pero nunca llego al piso algo lo contuvo y protegió.

-Estas bien?- lo escucho decir

Mas confundido que antes, el play boy abrió los ojos solo para toparse con el semblante preocupado de kaoru, que con aquellos zafiros inquisidores observaban cada parte de su cuerpo, en busca de alguna herida o algo. El escrutinio en verdad puso mas que apenado al gran casanova

-Puedes ponerte de pie?- pregunto nuevamente

-Hai... – afirmo rotundo, pero al intentar hacerlo las piernas le fallaron

-Espera – ordeno con autoridad el mayor - Yo te ayudo – lo levanto en vilo avergonzando aun más al oji dorado que por el estupor no consiguió articular palabra.

Luego de un momento de vergonzoso silencio, dónde Kaidoh deposito a su valiosa carga en uno de los bordes de una cantero cercanos. Allí lo sentó y se acuclilló, frente a este, para poder ver directo a su rostro.

Llevo la mano al semblante del menor y con suavidad acarició la pálida mejilla- No pasa nada solo fue un susto Ryo-chan – acto seguido lo abrazo con fuerza haciendo que el corazón del conquistador se desbocara

-Ka..o..ru... - balbuceó el apenado peli negro, mientras respondiendo complacer la muestra de afecto y preocupación. Era tan cálido que le costo separarse, cuando por fin lo hicieron se quedaron mirando en un mágico segundo, en el que Ryoma pensó que le daría un beso. Más lo que recibió fue un fuerte coscorrón que puso a dar vuelta sus ojos cual espirales – Auch! ...

-Eso es para que prestes mas atención al cruzar al calle... ¬¬ - regaño el oji azul – porqué rayos no tienes mas cuidado...¬¬#?

-Es que yo... - intento decir pero fue interrumpido

-Te lastimaste?

-He?...- Echizen fue consiente de que había muchas personas a su alrededor, y se puso rojo como un tomate – Bueno... creo que no... – intento ponerse de pie pero lo detuvo una mano en el hombro

-Espera aquí – ordeno con autoridad. Lo vio hace señales y casi de inmediato llego un taxi – bien nos vamos

-A donde?

-A un Hospital donde más - sin mas lo ayudo a pararse y lo guió hasta el Taxi que esperaba – y no protestes como crió... ¬¬ - advirtió. Inhibiendo así cualquier palabra que intentaba salir por al boca del más bajo

-Este kaoru-kun .. - dijo una vez que se encontraban ya en el hospital centrados en una sala de espera

-Dime...

-Estoy bien no tengo nada no deberíamos estar aquí...

-Solo será para que me quede tranquilo vale?- antes de que Ryoma pudiera contestar; frente aquel gesto de su protector deportista, una figura alta de lentes apareció ante ellos

-Que bueno verte kao-chan – saludo con familiaridad aquel alto sujeto, que a nuestro Oji dorado le cayo como una patada en el estomago – veo que has crecido de la ultima vez que nos vimos – sonrió afable haciendo que el interpelado se avergonzara, irritando al casanova en el proceso

-Cómo esta Inui-sensei?

-Ya deja de llamarme así, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre...

-Gome ne Sadahiaru-san – se disculpo le oji azul con un tremendo sonrojo en el rostro

-Bien que tenemos aquí? – pregunto desviando la vista a la otra persona sentada y silenciosa

-Él es mi Amigo Ryo-kun y lo traje porque casi tiene una accidente en la calle

-Ya veo... Bien pasemos a mi consultorio para que pueda examinarlo

Ryoma se dejo guiar, se sentía extrañamente protegido, no era algo que el agradar sobre manera; de hecho siempre intento ser totalmente independiente, dado su carácter reservado. Pero no era posible negarle nada a este sujeto. Solo bastaba que lo mirara con esos penetrantes ojazos azules y él accedía. Suspirando cedió el brazo para que le midieran la presión

-Veo que no tienes nada mas que un par de golpes

-Por que se mareo entonces?- pregunto la penetrante voz de Kaidoh

-Veras quizás solo fue la adrenalina del momento - confirmo el doctor- deberías tomarte la tarde y descansar – sugirió

-Bien yo me encargo de eso

-Pero..

-Nada de quejarse jovencito - advirtió le medico de extraña mirada – Si no obedece me lo traes para que le dé algún complejo vitamínico de esos que te daba a ti

-Hay por Kami-sama Sadahiaru-san no quiero que muera tan joven – rió el atleta

-Bueno pero mira como te mantienes bien atlético.. – ambos sonrieron cómplices y el menor sintió que la sangre le quemaba por dentro - Cuándo vendrás a casa a comer?

-Uno de estos días...

-Pues deberías cumplir lo que prometes... – afirmo el mas alto con un mueca de enfado - siempre dices uno de estos días y nunca aparece...¬¬

-Le prometo que apenas tenga un tiempo libre iré

-Bueno le extiendo la invitación a tu amigo – el mentado doctor miro a Ryoma con diversión, es que el oji dorado no lograba disimular el fastidio que sentía por ver la camaradería que compartían el y kaoru

-Gracias...- dijo cortes , pero no feliz

-Bien los vemos pronto Kao-chan ya sabes te espero en casa cuando quieras - saludo con mas diversión al notar que casi le salía humitos por al orejas al más bajo de los jóvenes –Nos vemos pronto Ryo-kun!

Echizen gruño un hasta nunca, disimulado con cortesía, y salió de ese hospital como alma que levaba el diablo -" que se creía el muy idiota fregándole en al cara que tenia pareja"- Sé sentía frustrado y terriblemente molesto. Una mano lo detuvo antes de cruzar la calle.

-Debes fijarte en el semáforo, ya deberías saber eso..- alego el mas alto

-Y a ti que te importa...¬¬

-No es obvió que **Si** me importa lo que te pase?

-Porque?

-**Porque quién cuidara de karupin si te pasa algo**...?

-ESO ES LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA! QUE LE PASA A MI MASCOTA?- espeto más que molesto, dolido, no sabia porque pero hasta ganas de llorar tenia.

Comenzó a cruzarla calle, sin esperar la aprobación, ni las bocinas, no le importo una reverenda mierda. Necesitaba alejarse antes de que dijera o hiciera o de lo que se arrepentiría.

-Ryo espera! - otra vez estaba sujeto por aquel agarre

-NO! - grito casi en un arranque de histeria soltándose

–" Que carajo me esta pasando?.. Porque no tolero que el este con alguien mas? A MÍ QUE ME IMPORTA CON QUIEN SÉ ESTE ACOSTANDO?"

Cada pregunta que sé hacia le dolía más, esto era muy raro, sin mencionar esta presión en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar. Sintió unos brazos rodeándolo y la esencia de aquel cuerpo lleno sus sentidos, era tan particular que seguro no la olvidaría nunca

-Mira si eres tonto - exclamo el mayor mientras aun lo sostenía entre sus brazos- Uno no puede bromear contigo verdad?

Que se suponía debía responder?. El maldito se burlaba de él?... porque no podía tratarlo como a las demás personas?. Cansado de pensar y preguntarse sin encontrar respuestas apoyo su frente en el hombro del mas alto

-Ryo-chan..

-Hm..?

-Me perdonas?

-Porque?

-Es que en verdad me preocupe cuando casi te pisa ese Auto...

-De verdad?

-Si... Ryo-chan... **Tu me gustas** – y sin previo aviso poso sus labios en aquellos que tanto deseaba besar, apenas fue un roce tentativo pero lleno de magia.

Pero este extraordinario momento fue roto por un grupo de chicos que silbaba y reía abiertamente

-Mejor nos vamos – sugirió el mayor y sin más volvió a llamar a un taxi ordeno que auto arrancara mientras abrazaba a su pequeño tesoro – quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-He?... bueno yo... - empezó a balbucear- "Odio ponerme así de nervioso s¡ ya me parezco a esa Ryusaki... porque carajo no puedo hablar cuando lo tengo tan cerca como ahora?"

-Si quieres podemos ir a mi departamento... aunque no sé si es lo correcto..

-Tu departamento esta bien...- dijo con rapidez el menor, aunque sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho

-ok.. señor por favor – dio la dirección correcta sintió que el cuerpecito junto al se estremecía apretó el abrazo y pidió - valla lo mas aprisa que pueda

-Como diga... – asintió el chofer

En 10 minutos estuvieron frente al edificio donde siempre veía desaparecer a kaidoh, por alguna extraña razón el gran conquistador estaba mas que nervioso, se regaño así mismo.

Puso en practica toda esos ejercicio que había hecho en sus clases de no sé que arte marcial, Yoga, o algo así. Claro que cuando las tomo solo fue para impresionar a cierta mujercita quedaba la clase, pero bueno de algo debían servir o no?

En silencio ambos subieron las escaleras, ya que el departamento del oji azul estaba en le primer piso. Una vez que abrió la puerta dejo que el menor entrara primero luego, sé quieto los zapatos y entro cerrando la puerta tras si.

-Pasa... - dijo - iré a preparar un té - luego desaparezco; Dejando al joven de mirada felina curioseando aquel pequeño pero cómodo hogar.

El mencionado joven dejo que sus orbes vagaran por el lugar, No era muy grande además estaba tapizado de libros de texto, en una pequeña mesa había una PC, de la cual salían un sin fin de papelitos pegados, con códigos y señas que no entendía muy bien. De pronto diviso un par de cuadros con fotos de diferentes épocas.

En el se veía a kaoru acompañado o solo, pero al que le llamo más la atención fue un donde se veía a un Kaoru de unos 10 años en brazos de un joven muy parecido al doctor que lo había revisado en el hospital

-Esa foto es una de las tantas que nos tomamos juntos – afirmo una voz desde la puerta que hizo sobre saltar al pelinegro - si no recuerdo mal ese fue el día que se despidió de mi cuando se fue a estudiar medicina - como su visita no dijo nada continuo con la historia – Veras Inui era el mejor amigo de mi tía, casi podía decirse que se criaron juntos, y como ya abras notado yo era mucho menor que ellos y me tomaron de mascota, andaba para todos lados con ellos - la sonrisa muy tenue se dibujo en su rostro – pero yo sentía que amaba demasiado a Inui-sensei pero nunca se lo dije

-Entonces **tu lo amas?- **pregunto el menor con miedo a la respuesta

-**Lo amaba**... – marcando bien el tiempo - pero como a un ser que nunca podría alcanzar

-Pero si el te invito a su casa?

-Si me invito y a ti también no lo olvides... – casi ríe ante el semblante que le dedico su invitado - seguro que Takashi-san me debe estar extrañando

-Takashi-san?

-Sí la pareja de Inui-sensei

-Pero...

-Sabes porque te cuento esto?- lo vio negar con al cabeza, entonces extendió la mano y le pidió que se sentara junto a él – No te dije que tu me gustas?

-Sí pero..

-Yo no ando mintiendo a la gente... me gustas... y me gustaría conocerte mejor si me lo permites...

-Eso me párese bien...

-Que bueno... - sin más le robo un segundo beso pero este con una descarada picardía que hizo que el cuerpo de Ryoma se llenara de un hormigueo incesante – Eso quiere decir que yo también te gusto?

-No tonto solo estoy contigo porque eres un bueno amaestrando gatos...- dijo con diversión

-A bueno eso es otra cosa... si es por eso yo estoy contigo por tu gato - bromeo

-Baka...¬¬ - lo empujo sin mucha fuerza

-Rayos ahora resulta que estas celoso de karupin?

-Yo no estoy celos- alego enojado mientras se volteaba

-Bueno... si no son celos que son?- mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente sonrió sin poder evitarlo - sabes una cosa me encanta cuando haces esa cara

-Que cara...¬¬?

-Esa... te ves como niño malo... - al ver que Ryoma se ponía todo rojo el mayor rió entre diente mientras se acercaba para darle otro beso

Porque luego de Ese día ya nada resultó igual, sin saberlo; Él maldito Kaidoh se había transformado en algo tan importante. Es mas uno de esos días en que habían quedado en verse a la misma hora que de costumbre...

Ryoma esperaba, en al misma banca, con su bola de pelo mucho más grande sobre su regazo. Cuando el animalito dio un salto y corrió hacia la persona que recién hacia acto de presencia el resignado play boy tuvo que sonreír antela imagen que le dieron su mascota y el deportista

-Perdón por al tardanza – se disculpo el recién llegado, tomando asiento

-Esta bien – lo vio agitado era raro en el siendo tan meticuloso con sus ejercicios de respiración – sucede algo malo te veo agitado?

-Es que corrí para llegar a tiempo

-Si estabas ocupado me deberías haber avisado

-A donde?... - pregunto dejando al oji dorado sin respuestas posible- y bien?

-Este... – maldición estaba en problema y muy graves así que ideo un plan **b** dijo- veré si consigo un celular para darte el numero – Ryoma se felicito por su rapidez mental, es que no quería que tuviera el numero de celular que siempre usaba, porque su padre investigaba a cada persona que se le acercaba y no dejaría que su molesto y perverso padre le arruinara esto... "ESO JAMAS...¬¬"

-No hace falta...

-Nani?

-Ten - le paso un celular algo viejo – este fue mi primer celular al llegar aquí, me lo regalo mi madre cuando vino a estudia - dijo el oji azul mientras lo encendía – me compre uno nuevo hace unos meses, pero como nos había como ubicarte, pues te daré este así podremos mandarnos mensajes - abrió al pantalla y le mosto la agenda - aquí esta mi numero agregado – señalo- llegue tarde porque no podía encontrarlo – de pronto se percato que su koi no hablaba- no te gusta? Puedo ver si conseguimos uno más nuevo

-No este esta bien- dijo el menor sujetando el presente de su ahora koi

-Bueno... ya que estamos por aquí que tal si vamos a casa y te doy el cargador

-Esta bien... – acepto con agrado- pero antes... preparo el celular recién regalado y le tomo una foto a kaoru y a Karupin jugando – será la que te identifique... - señalo muy divertido

-Bueno yo te tomare una a ti - saco su celular un poco más moderno que el anterior y le saco una foto a un sonriente niño de ojos dorados que era asaltado por su mascota

Los días corrieron rápido, donde Momoshiro acoso vil mente a su... como llamarlo ahora?... "presa"?... pues no estaba seguro... que ya no lo consideraba como tal. Hacia días que en su mente no entraba tan ridícula conversación y acuerdo.

Pero igual siempre intentaba estar en contacto con el oji azul, enviándole masajes o alguna foto nueva de karupin, a sabiendas que él no se resentiría a contestarle. Además que para no cometer ninguna equivocación cuando iba a trabajar se encerraba en su oficina y no salía a menos que fuese lo justo y necesario, se le revolvía el estomago de solo pensar que Kaoru aceptaría las avasallantes insinuaciones del moreno.

Para finales de la semana ya casi se había vuelto medio paranoico, es que un encuentro _casual_ con el moreno lo había puesto de pésimo humor.

Takeshi con su acostumbrado carácter despreocupado, irrumpió en su despacho. Se había reído en su cara asegurando que ese día llevaría al "gruñón" a su departamento y no lo dejaría hasta que suplicara piedad.

En verdad que se enojo, pero lo disimulo como pudo, luego de liberarse de ese problema, marco el numero deseado

-_Moshi moshi..- _contesto una voz endemoniadamente sensual

-Cómo estas? – pregunto el play boy usando su papel de niño inocente

-_Bien Y tu?_

-Intentando liberarme de mis ocupaciones

-_Que tan complicada puede ser tu vida?- _cuestiono con diversión

-Mas de lo que tu crees...

-_Mmm... pues deberías contarme para poder ayudarte_ - sugirió con aquella faceta protectora que dejaba al conquistador de ojos felinos tan carente de palabras – _Mira porque no nos vemos para hablar, tal vez podría cocinar lago rico para ti?_ – Antes de que Ryoma reaccionara agrego - _tengo que irme te llamo luego_ – y corto la comunicación. Pero Ryoma lo había escuchado, ese que lo llamaba era Takeshi

Lleno de ira se levanto de su cómodo asiento y fue hasta la puerta de su oficina, sujeto el pomo con fuerza, pero se contuvo de abrir la puerta. Si salía en ese momento seguro que no se aguantaría verlos alejarse con OTRO. Porque estaba seguro que Momoshiro no dejaría que el oji azul se le escapara. Mas enojado que antes mientras se sumergía en el sillón de mi oficina pensando todo lo que podían hacer ellos dos juntos y SOLOS...

Estaba visto que no soportaría mucho estar sin hacer nada así que salió de la oficina anunciando a su insípida secretaria que no volvería. Cuando salió a la calle camino sin rumbo, sin saber muy bien porque el fastidio. O mejor aclaremos que NO quería pensar en ese sentimiento que lo dominaba.

Tomo un taxi, fue hacia su departamento. allí fue recibido por su neko, quien feliz le pedía atención, así que se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana y en aquel lugar se quedo, esperando quien sabe que...

Ok esperaba que llamara el condenado atleta, el maldito no lo hacia, ya era tarde... no sabia nada de él... ideas perturbadoras se apoderaron de su cerebro, no quería imaginar nada, pero al parecer era inevitable. Frustrado tomo el celular y marco el maldito numero nuevamente

-_Moshi moshi..._

-Soy yo...¬¬

- _Hola...-_ respondió el

-Estuve esperando que me llamaras... ¬¬ - recrimino sin poder evitar su enfado – donde te metiste? - paresia un maldito celoso pero por más que entendía que esa era la actitud que estaba tomando, no podía cerrar la boca - quería hablar contigo – remarco - Que paso con la cena que me prometiste? ... nos veremos hoy?

-_No_ – anuncio haciendo que el menor se enojara mucho más sabiendo de antemano con quien estaba _- estoy en casa de un compañero de la oficina_...

-Pero me lo prometiste... - insistió usando toda su seducción tenia que sacarlo de allí a como diera lugar

–_Bueno no se si podré_...- dijo casi divertido antela contestación que sabia le darían

-PUES NO ME INTERESA CON QUIEN ESTES TU ME LO PROMETISTE NO ERES PERSONA DE PALABRA KAORU KAIDOH..¬¬?

-_Bueno si quieres ahora puedo ir para allá... _

-No lo hagas por obligación KAORU... ¬¬

_-no es problema_ – confirmo

-NO MEJOR QUETADE ALLI, CON **TÚ** COMPAÑERITO DE OFICINA YO VERE CON **QUE O QUIEN** ME ENTRETENGO - espeto furioso – Y MEJOR YA ME VOY

-._.. Si déjate de quejarte pareces niño chiquito.. _– de pronto aparto el teléfono de su oído y aun así lo escucho con claridad

-MALDITA SEAS TU, TU AMIGO Y TODOS LOS QUE TE RODEAN - Grito hasta que se percato que de esa forma no conseguiría nada –" maldición, MALDICIÓN!- repetía su mente así que modulo su vos e intento calmarse – Mira no quiero discutir contigo ya mejor corto y hablamos después – comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido

-_**si NO**__ querías discutir para que me llamas_?- corto la comunicación

El oji dorado, se quedo mirando el teléfono ideando miles de torturas básica y complejas, para cobrarse la ofensa. Es que como se atrevía a tratarlo así?... A Él, A RYOMA ECHIZEN!

De un salto se puso de pie tomo sus llaves y salió del departamento, dejando junto al gato el celular. Mas 5 minutos después regresó a entrar tomo el aparato y volvió a salir.

Salió a la calle sin tener un destino fijo en otro momento tal vez hubiera ido algún Púb. O bar... pero no se sentía con ganas de nada y mucho menos de toparse con sus parranderos amigos de juerga; así que se puso en movimiento sin un rumbo determinado, hacia bastante frió

-"Que imbrecil soy... podría a ver llamado al chofer..."- se dijo- " No mejor no... no tolero que me mire con sus ojos llenos de cuestionamientos con las cosas que digo y hago, se positivamente que es un fiel sirviente de mi padre...¬¬"

Ya llevaba caminando mas de 15 minutos, cuando el celular sonó, pero no contesto solo dejo que se callara y volvió a ponerse en marcha.

-"PARA QUE ME LLAMAS MALÉVOLO? ... PARA CONTARME COMO LA ESTAS PASANDO?...¬¬??"- apretó el pequeño aparato en su bolsillo... y se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado...-"No kaoru no es así...U.U.."- replico- " Pero a mi que me importa lo que haga con Momo-baka...¬¬?" – esta vez si que se le hirvió la sangre es que conocía lo insistente, molesto y perturbadoramente sexy que podía llegar a ser ese perverso moreno.

Otra vez fue sobrepasado por aquel sentimiento tan ajeno a él, quería gritarle en la cara de Takeshi... – "ÉL ES MIO Y NO SE TOCA"- pero desde cuando era tan posesivo?... parecía no tener ninguna solución para esta contrariedad que lo dominaba, así que opto por ubicarse y así llamar a un taxi y volverá su hogar.

Las Orbes doradas buscaron alguna referencia y de pronto se percato que estaba cerca de la casa del condenado atleta, pues seguramente no estaba allí, pero y si estaba?... la duda de ir o no ir era grande, pero conforme los segundos pasaban la curiosidad se apodero de su grácil cuerpecito. Así que camino hasta el edificio, una vez frente a él se acerco el portero y toco el timbre como sospechaba no había nadie.

-"MALDITA SEA TU Y MOMOSHIRO"-gruño molesto y se volteo para irse, cuando se topo de frente con la figura de un serio oji azul.

Miles de excusas estúpidas se le formaron en la cabeza, pero decidió cerrar la boca e irse de allí, ya se sentía demasiado expuesto con al situación como para tener que justificarla así que bajo los escalones paso junto a él sin decir nada

-Espera... - lo oyó decirle

-Que quieres... ¬¬? - replico a su pesar

-Porque no contestaste mi llamada? – Inquirió bastante molesto por la situación

-Porque no quería hablar contigo – afirmo con razón y verdad

-Entonces que haces aquí?

-NO TE IMPORTA... ¬¬#? - siguió caminado dos paso pero de una forma abrupta se sintió girado sobre si mismo, parpadeo mas que molesto con la acción del mas alto – QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?

Por toda respuesta su boca fue asaltada con descarada pasión, que le robo todo hilo de cordura, cuando se dieron cuenta ambos estaban sin aliento. Para que negar lo obvio... ese hombre podía bajar cualquier barrera que hiciera con solo besarlo, mas si lo abrazaba como lo había en ese momento

-Aun quieres que te cocine? – le dijo al oído mientras besaba su cuello

-Después... - susurro de forma ahogada conteniendo un gemido se estremeció

-Hace frió entremos – sugirió mientras se separaban – esta nevando sabias?

-"FRIO? NIEVE? DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS YO NO TENGO FRIO... ¬/¬"- refunfuño ante la falta de calor que emanaba del cuerpo del mas alto y la húmeda nieve que osaba mojarlo. Lo vio abrir la puerta y sonreír, las mejillas del dizque play boy se tiñeron de carmín –"Condenado Brujo..." - gruño para sí mientras se dejaba guiar por el mayor

Una ves dentro del departamento...

-Espera aquí mientras preparo algo – desapareció en la habitación fue en es momento que sintió la vibración de su celular- "CARAJO CON MI SUERTE"- bufo mientras contestaba.

Mas que complicado fue la situación, intentando que su truhán amigo, por cualquier método que no se enterara donde estaba y mucho menos que con quien; no sabia, no entendía el porque de su actitud...

Se suponía que si le decía Takeshi comprendería. Pero de alguna forma se negaba a decirle que estaba con Kaoru. Incluso se había ocultado en el baño, casi muere de un infarto cuando escucho la voz de su anfitrión llamándolo, preguntando si le pasaba algo. y el muy idiota amigo hablando de la dichosa jugada

-"que complicada es la vida"- bufo al cortar la llamada

Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥

La realidad a veces es mucho mejor que las fantasías... y el joven Echizen lo había confirmado con hechos. Pero También la realidad es más dura de aceptar, al igual que los perversos sentimientos que despertaba su amante

Cerro a llave del agua y salió de la ducha... la realidad se agolpaba en su cuero, dolía cada centímetro de él. Pero también tenia que admitir que el muy maldito había hecho que bajara todas sus protecciones y actuara como un condenado idiota, dejándose llevar por al pasión de sus besos... perdiendo así la razón.

Se seco el cuerpo y se puso una salida de baño que el quedaba enorme, pero dadas las circunstancias que más daba, al entrar secándose los negros cabellos se quedo de piedra al ver la cama vacía. Pero luego llegó a él delicioso olor del café guiado por este apareció en la cocina

-Buenos días - dijo mientras tomaba siento en un taburete alto junto a la cocina

-Buenos días – respondió el cocinero aun sin mirarlo muy ocupado terminado de cocinar los alimentos – Esto esta listo – anuncio sirviendo dos platos de un desayuno bien balanceado - ven debes estar muero de hambre

Sin mas se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó. Ryoma se quedo algo extrañado tal vez molesto... o quizás...

–"MIERDA PORQUE SE PORTABA INDIFERENTE CON ÉL?"...

"Que pasaba ahí?... acaso no pensaba darle su beso de buenos días?..."-se descubrió a sí mismo sintiéndose miserable... sumergido en sus lúgubres pensamientos no se percato que justo frente a él estaba kaoru mirándolo con adoración

-No piensas comer? - cuestiono llamando la atención del distraído menor.

El aludido enfoco sus pupilas y haciendo una mueca graciosa por ser pillado en aquella distracción y vulnerabilidad salto del banquillo y se encamino hacia la mesa, mas unos brazos lo rodearon

–Sabes que me encanta de ti?- susurro en el oído del mas bajo, mientras el negaba con la cabeza lo volteo para verlo a la cara - esa carita de chiquillo malo que pones cuando te enfadas...

Le robo un beso que al principio fue cálido y lleno de ternura, mas cuando la boca de Ryoma se abrió autorizando la invasión; el beso se tornó demandante, al igual que las ansias por otra cosa que no era precisamente el desayuno

Cuando se separaron, kaidoh, carraspeo y modulo su voz solo para decir - Buenos días Ryo-chan

Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥

**Angie**: Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!... Angie acaba de terminar este capitulo con una pila de papeles ( tenia que contener la hemorragia nasal caramba!) Joder que me quedo bueno XD... ( A mi gusto claro ku ku ku ) Verdad que Ryo-chan esta en problemas... tontito no se dio cuenta que esta enamorado ju ju... y Kao-chan..( Ojitos de corazón) es tan adorable que me muero de envidia... Ryoma –baka no dañes a mi niño serpiente porque sino ya veras... ¬¬

Comentario del próximo capitulo: La **realidad **a veces es mas que solo un encuentro y tu corazón puede ser robado por una cara de enfado. Que más te puede pedir tu corazón que un sentimiento de verdad?

WoW! Casi me sale un poema... mejor me despido hasta le próximo capitulo en que veremos como continuo esta historia Muajajaja XD

**Lady Sesshoumaru** (completamente fans de Silent Pair – cuidado es contagioso!- se despide)


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

**Advertencia: **Caramba aquí **hay Lemon YAOI (le primero de esta pareja XD para mi claro) ****menores abstenerse y no haces caso y sigues leyendo luego no me acusen de pervertida XD**, dicho esto y si aun te animas pues... aquí vamos muajajaja

_o.o se me olvido de contar que esto lo vemos desde le punto de vista de kaoru-chan a ver que les párese n.n_

A tiempo y en forma que bien estoy XD no se pueden quejar queridas lectoras... y hablando de ellas aquí contesto algunos review:

**Narusol**: jejej ese Ryo-chan... bien aquí la actualización espero te guste. XD

**Eri-chan**: jajaja pues ya sabes que si me secuestra tendrás que llevarme con pc y todo, a ver si se me va las musas y que hacemos luego Ò.Ó? tu siempre tan linda conmigo, espero poderte ver y que me des tu opinión como siempre. Besos linda

**Aiora-chan**: Imouto-chan ºoº! Que bueno saber que te agradan mis locuras XD. Ese Ryo-chan es muy perverso mira que afrontar un papel que nada que ver con el...XD. mas todo tiene su precio y lo veras a continuación, espero no decepcionarte con esas cavilaciones que tienes n.n". PoR supuesto que te dedico esto y mucho más al ser tan amable de acompañarme siempre que puedes. Besos linda

**Paola**: ku ku ku – mirada diabólica - veremos si puedo llenar tus expectativas con este capitulo n.n gracias por el apoyo y estar aquí conmigo.

**Gatito**: bien aquí la continuación, espero tu opinión besos

**Jane star kage**: espero haberlo echo bien esta vez. Sinceramente intento no fallar gracias por el apoyo

**Yuu Kleiyu**: Que te digo, en este fic digamos que desato anhelos que aun no puedo expresar en complot... **yo amo mi otro fic**, pero aquí digamos que me pongo más... O¬O, si así como tu jejeje XD bueno si hay otras personas les gusta loque hago no se ( ME GUSTARIA SABERLO Ò.Ó) pero bueno hay que tener paciencia n.n, con respecto a kao y Ryo... pues aquí están mas que formales diría yo... cof cof.. lee será mejor XD besos

**Kokoro:** si beso y algo más.. especialmente MAS O¬O –no resistí no escribir esta historia cuando vino a mi mente - pues yo sigo intentando no atrasarme, ya sabes con complot y tormenta tampoco, gracias pro apoyarme un besote enorme

**Mil gracias a quien lee esta historia anímense dejen su opinión**. Y ahora disfrutar.!

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

**/Si esta en negrita/ es una traducción de algunas palabras **

Silentpair ♥ … lo uso de separador puede que lo use de tiempo o de escena

**La apuesta**

**By Angie**

**3****- ****Realidad...(parte I)**

_Kaoru kaidoh... _Salió del edificio pensando que estaría loco si aceptaba la propuesta de ese imbecil de ojos amatista. Cerro aun más su abrigo al recibir de lleno una brisa helada, camino a la esquina debía tomar un taxi y regresar a su casa.

Mas... había algo que lo estaba molestando, es que...

Si se sentía algo culpable por haber tratado mal su novio?... **Si era eso su "novio"**, lo consideraba así desde que le dijo que le gustaba. Era cierto?... si se lo había dicho, era por algo. No?...

Pero claro, no por eso tenia el derecho de ser tan posesivo... aunque para ser sincero no podía esperar menos de esa persona, se veía que era un chico con mucha arrogancia, que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

-Yo no soy ningún juguete... ¬¬ - murmuro mientras elevaba la mano para llamar algún vehículo, casi de inmediato se aproximo y el oji azul subió

-Buenas Tardes... – saludo el chofer del vehículo - Tarde fría verdad señor?

-Hai..

-A donde? – cuestiono el driver, al notarla seriedad del sujeto, el pelinegro le di la dirección y miro al exterior - como diga - puso el auto en marcha.

Extraña sensación esta de no saber a ciencia cierta que sentir por el oji dorado, es que su corazón siempre estuvo ocupado por una persona.

Cuando Inui le anunció su compromiso, pues creyó que lo más correcto era desearle la felicidad que no pudo tener con él. Aunque Si era sincero nunca se atrevió a confesarse, por miedo al rechazo.

Bien eso era parte del pasado, sin darse cuenta el estúpido pervertido de ojos violetas, había aclarado aquella duda

-" involuntariamente claro esta" - se repitió.

Si bien aun no podía jurar que estaba completamente enamorado del joven Ryo. Más era claro para el que le gustaba _y mucho_. Remarco sin reservas. Inútil es mentirse a uno mismo a sabiendas que no podría rechazar esa sensación cálida cuando veía al muchacho esperarlo en el parque o tal vez unas líneas de texto al celular alegrando su día.

Sonriendo acepto su derrota. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, así que tomo su celular y marco. Para su sorpresa no recibió respuesta, este echo si que lo dejo algo así... como medio aletargado en sus pensamientos.

¿Dónde estaría?... Porque no contestaba la llamada? Que tal si cumplía sus amenazas de divertirse con algo o alguien que no era él? Y si le sucedía algo malo y el no estaba para ayudarlo? Que tal si le paso algo a karupin?... Él lo llamaría verdad?... Él pediría su ayuda No?.. sabia que podía contar con él en cualquier momento y... y...

-" ya mejor me calmo no puedo ser tan paranoico... U.U"- se regaño suspirando pesadamente

Si bien era cierto que le preocupaba el bienestar del joven de mirada felina. Es que era parte de su naturaleza sentirse protector con las personas que le interesaban. Pero si tenia bien presente que Ryo-kun no necesitaba de él, posiblemente tenia un sequito de personas cuidando su bienestar mimándolo con cada capricho que se le ocurriese

No era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que ese muchacho tenia una buena posición económica. Solo había que ver como vestía, y su forma de actuar. Siempre con arrogancia y superioridad.

No es que con él hubiera usado ese tono o actitud; Todo lo contrario, se veía tierno e indefenso, mas a él no lo engañaba esa fachada. Digamos que la aceptaba porque así le gustaba, como quien dice, le seguía el juego

Pero también estaba claro para él que el oji dorado tenia tendencia a dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y eso si que lo deleitaba. Es mas era un hecho concreto, que disfrutaba ponerlo en situaciones vergonzosas; Solo para ver las caras que ponía

Otro asunto realmente de vital importancia era conocer todo de ese misterioso que rodeaba al muchacho de semblante arrogante. Ya que sin poder evitarlo, el muy tontito se había hecho presente en su vida. Irrumpiendo con descaro mirándolo con aquellos ojos preciosos, poniendo carita de "yo no sé- de que hablas"...

Sí claro! condenado crío era más astuto que su gato karupin...

Precisamente por ese minino se percató de su estatus adquisitivo. Es que da que pensar al verlo con dicho felino

-"Diablos si es un gato Imalayo puro, Son realmente muy caro"- a él le tomo mas de 2 meses juntar la mitad del valor del anterior animalito que quiso comprar. "Y el paso por allí y lo compro como si nada..."

Inocente seria si creí que era un joven común y corriente. También esta el hecho que jamás le pregunto dónde vivía o que empleo tenia; Dudaba que tuviera uno, si solo había que ver el tiempo libre que tenia.

Si quería saber **todo sobre él; **Mas no-tenia intención de presionarlo, no le veía el caso cuando confiara en él se lo contaría. Así era como él consideraba ese asunto. Pero y ahora donde podía estar?

Ahí estaba la raíz de todo este dilema...

El inconveniente básico es que el nunca le dijo donde podía ubicarlo y su única conexión era el celular, que el mismo le diera, y que ahora cuando más necesitaba que respondiera, el muy bastardo no contestaba.

-"Ash... condenada criatura... ¬¬" – magullo entre dientes

Con molestia desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje invernal, tratando de calmarse. Estaban cerca de su casa ya pronto podría llegar a su departamento y pensar como tomar este asunto, de no saber nada del chiquillo.

Repentinamente lo vio, allí parado como pensando o dudando que hacer. Se pregunto que rayos hacia con ese frió afuera además que no tardaría en comenzar a nevar.

Ordeno de inmediato que el vehículo se detuviera pago la carrera y se bajo del auto. Lo observo detenidamente por un momento; Solo para verlo caminar sumido en su propio mundo.

Lo siguió y pudo verlo dudar mientras decidía si tocar o no el portero eléctrico, le causo mucha gracia advertir como fruncía el seño al notar que su persona no estaba en donde él quería. Su rostro fue un poema al verlo justo al pie de la escalinata, en verdad no esperaba encontrarlo allí

-"Es tan lindo con esa carita... jejejeje"- rió internamente el mayor

Paso lo más digno que consiguió rearmarse, en un segundo, junto al mayor y sin decir nada. Sé sabia pillado y con la guardia baja.

Pero el oji azul, no iba a dejarlo ir, no en ese momento en que sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo. Es que se había dado cuenta que le importaba de verdad, que su corazón latía con fuerza al verlo, luego de una intercambio de ironías. Pues hizo lo que tanto quería, lo abrazo y beso a gusto. La nieve caía copiosamente creando un ambiente sumamente romántico e intimo

-"Sabe mejor de lo que recordaba"- pensó al apartarse de él, no porque quisiera. Si no por ver ese adorable rostro enfadado. Es que es más frustrante el sentirse a gusto y que te lo quiten

-" soy perverso, tal vez si se me pego algo de Inui-sensei jejeje" – pensó

Con calma sugirió que entraran porque se notaba que tenia frió y sus mejillas enseguida se pusieron cual manzana madura. " valla que era divertido es hacerlo enfadar... podría hacer eso de por vida"

Una vez que estuvimos en mi departamento, pues se quite las húmedas ropas, es que había estado bajo la nieve un buen rato, "si nos enfermábamos no seria divertido" cavilo.

Luego lo busque, solo para encontrarlo en el baño, después de saber que se encontraba bien, se dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo para que entrarán en calor. Lo vio aparecer con su apariencia tímida

-Todo bien? – quiso saber el Chef a cargo de la cena

-Hai... - respondió evasivo

-Bueno te deje ropa seca sobre la cama, elige la que quieras- lo vio dudar al no entender la sugerencia, así que aclaro- cámbiate las ropas que traes esta húmedas –le dijo volteando a ver su que hacer, muy concentrado en su receta, claro que era solo una treta para hacerlo enfadar como se le había echo costumbre en esos días a fastidiarlo –la habitación esta a tu derecha, allí hay un baño también – señalo – yo preparare la cena

-Gracias...

-Apresúrate – ordeno con gentileza- que necesitamos hablar

Estaba claro para le mayor que debía aclarar varias cosas. Una de ellas, quizás la más importante, era saber de un lugar físico donde ubicarlo. No estaba por sufrir nuevamente por la falta de información.

Aunque aquel pedido tal vez no fuese muy bien recibido por el menor que lo vio con ojos desconfiados. Pero no importaba cuanto quisiera ocultarse, si querían tener una relación debía haber confianza y bueno él haría lo mejor porque pudiera para que funcionara.

10 minutos después el invitado hizo su aparición, llevaba una camiseta color azul Francia y unos pantalones de gimnasia que le quedaban bastante grandes, marcando a un más su baja estatura.

Es obvio mencionar que tanto mangas y bota mangas del pantalón, estaban todas dobladas para que pudiera sacar las manos y pies.

El de ojos zafiros, le señalo un taburete cercano a la cocina donde se ubicó mientras el dueño de casa cocinaba tranquilamente.

-Te gustaría una copa de vino? – consulto el anfitrión luego de un largo silencio

-Tinto – sugirió el play boy agradecido de poder decir algo coherente sin tartamudear cual quinceañera

-Claro – el mayor se dirigió a su pequeña cava donde tenia tan solo unos vinos que le habían regalado Inui y su pareja, alegando que le serian útiles si alguna vez invitaba a alguien a su casa.

Una vez que sirvió ambas copas volvió a su que hacer mientras el invitado lo observaba bastante asombrado por su destreza culinaria.

-Eres bueno en esto de cocinar – el delicioso aroma llegaba a él tentando y haciendo evidente el hambre que tenia

-Es algo que me agrada hacer cuando tengo tiempo – afirmo mientras sazonaba con maestría un poco de pasta salteada con verduras

-Siempre estas muy ocupado verdad? – comento distraídamente el oji dorado mientras sorbía un poco del delicioso vino

-Si... estoy terminado una Tesis

-De que se trata?

-De verdad te interesa?- lo miro por un momento intentando saber si le preguntaba por cortesía o realmente quería saber

-Claro - alegó con decisión, cosa que agrado mucho al mayor

-Bueno es sobre la rama informática en la veterinaria... como explicarte... - pensó un momento intentando no parecer muy técnico - es una base de datos sobre información de requerida para veterinarios y dependientes de esa rama

-Debe llevarte mucho tiempo

-Ya casi esta terminada

-Si! – el asombró era notorio en le juvenil rostro - y seguro con el trabajo y las clases no debes avanzar mucho

-Bueno aprovecho mis momentos de descanso para adelantar o reunir información

-Ya veo... - eso explicaba el porque siempre estaba aislado y tenia un libro en la mano o sumergido en su PC

-De hecho mi única diversión es correr – comento casual

-Y yo te interrumpí – sugirió algo apenado, tal vez en su papel de niño inocente, ya no sabia en verdad no estaba seguro de nada

-No, en verdad es agradable tener a alguien conocido en esta ciudad – tranquilizo el más alto mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino

-Tu familia vive lejos? – consulto intentando no sonrojarse por el comentario anterior

-Si bastante – afirmo volviendo a prestar atención a la comida

-Los extrañas?... – quiso saber - "**me lleva**... debe pensar que soy un entrometido... U/U" – caviló mas apesadumbrado que antes

-Te mentiría si te digo que no – asevero con sinceridad, apago el fuego - pero he aprendido a sobrellevarlo – sirvió la comida en los platos – Pero... - sonrió de medio lado - ahora te tengo a ti – afirmo tomando por sorpresa a su acompañante, sin previo aviso acaricia los labios del menor con dulzura y calma, sabían a uvas; Riendo entre dientes al preguntar – comemos aquí o viendo la TV?

-He?...O/./O- le tomo unos segundos reaccionar -... donde quieras... – respondió el apenado casanova

-Bueno seria bueno ver la TV un poco de información no nos vendría mal – sugirió

-Como quieras...

Así que ambos se pusieron en marcha, el más alto con ambos platos y el menor con la botella y las copas de vino. Se ubicaron sobre la pequeña mesa se sentaron en el piso, una vez listo buscaron el resto de las cosas, Ya teniendo todo listo se ubicaron una junto al otro.

Durante la cena comieron en silencio viendo el noticiero y luego al terminar de comer se quedaron viendo una película cualquiera. Mera excusa para estar pegados, ya que el mayor se sentó cómodo y pidió a su pareja que se recostara sobre su pecho, este así lo hizo

-Es que el frió afuera era terriblemente marcado. – susurro en el oído de Ryoma, este asintió acurrucándose mas

Mas en aquel apartamento... hacia todo menos frió, tal vez fuese... por que estaban el uno abrazando al otro o quizás esas carisias dulces que se daban, o los pequeños besos furtivos entre corte y corte... quien sabe?.

Mas la cordura del mayor, se hizo presente, y la razón le pedía respetara la persona que ahora era su compañero así que reunió voluntad (que de hecho fue sumamente difícil) y anuncian

-Ryo-kun...

-Mh?

-Es tarde quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – sugirió el oji azul consultando su reloj de pulsera

-Este... –murmuro la boca... pero la mente de Ryoma gritaba como desaforada

-" **Arderé en el infierno si me voy! No podré dormir pensando que estas aquí y yo en mi cama SOLO, separado de ti... no, NO QUIERO IRME... ah! Porque me pregunta eso? Es una venganza por no elogiar su comida? Diablos estuve descortés allí?... PROMETO DECIRTE PERO NO ME PIDAS QUE ME VALLA!"**

Las diferentes muecas del juvenil rostro fueron captadas por el divertido anfitrión. En verdad no-tenia nada de ganas de irse, eso se le notaba a kilómetros, pensó el mayor, así que como era un buen anfitrión sugirió, con cautela...

Es que tampoco era para andar de descarado siendo el un caballero de principios. No al menos en la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para controlar sus hormonas que a estas alturas ya hervían en su interior y cuestiono

-O quieres quedarte a dormir aquí?- la respuesta no se hizo esperar, lo vio asentir con las mejillas teñidas de carmín tan adorable que daba ganas de besarlo hasta cansarse.

Pero acorde a sus principios, o malicia tal vez, agrego – bien iré a prepararte le futon – expreso con calma. Provocando que la **cara esa**, la que le embrujaban, hiciera su reaparición

-He?... bueno yo... - comenzó a decir el supuesto casanova, dejándose dominar por esa estúpida faceta tímida que no sabia de donde carajo había salido.

Era bien sabido para el famoso play boy que en otro momento ya hubiera hecho el amor con el tipo y se estaría deleitando con otra ronda. Pero no ahí estaba de idiota tartamudeando intentando que las palabras se formaran en su boca eso era mas que frustrante

–A menos que quieras dormir en mi cama **conmigo**? – mencionó Kaoru en tono casual mientras se ponía de pie, para luego desaparecer en el cuarto

-What? – balbuceo Echizen intentando reaccionar ante aquel cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas para él

-Era broma... - grito desde el interior del cuarto - jajajaja XD - rió abiertamente al imaginar la cara que pondría el pequeño ante sus palabras

-Bueno... en el futon esta bien – dijo por fin, pero quería gritar otra cosa pero no lograba decir nada de lo que realmente pensaba

-"menudo idiota, imbecil a que le juegas?"- recrimino su cerebro de Echizen, alegando luego –" si te mueres de ganas por dormir abrazado con él, que carajo que me pasa? Reacciona maldición!"- se regaño implacable

Frustrado siguió a su anfitrión, al entrar al cuarto lo vio tender el futon y sacar sabanas y cobijas extra

-Tú dormirás en al cama yo lo haré en el futon – marco el oji azul sin dejar su quehacer

-Claro que no yo estoy de más aquí – replico rotundo

-Dije que dormirás en la cama – afirmo sin inmutarse ante el reclamo, saliendo del cuarto ignorando ese semblante decidido del _huésped_

-Que no... ¬¬ - murmuró mientras apretaba los puños, a testarudo no le iba a ganar él dormiría en el futon a como diera lugar, desgraciado cabeza dura, y fue así que lo siguió a la cocina – **me escuchaste kaoru?**

-No insistas Ryo-kun tu dormirás en la cama eres mi invitado - dijo sin importancia mientras terminaba de lavarlos platos.

-Insisto en que dormiré donde **yo** quiera

Mientras se secaba las manos el dueño de casa volteo para ver a la cara, a un cabreado niño - pues de nada te vale protestar, así lo he decidido **yo** y **así será** – expreso cual sabio de montaña sin inmutarse ante el semblante soberbio del mas bajo

-Pues me opongo... ¬¬ - remarco su afirmación poniéndose frente al oji azul con marcado desafió.

Esto se estaba haciendo una discusión inútil y frustrante llevando al limite de la tolerancia a ambos

-A donde quieres llegar?- le pregunto el pelinegro con la venita de la frente bien marcada, es que intentaba contenerse pero ese chico era tan testarudo como él y no cedía un ápice

-YO DORMIRE EN EL FUTON! – grito Echizen ya más que sacado de onda por lo terco de este sujeto.

Porque no podía entenderlo? Se pregunto el oji dorado. En otro circunstancias o con otra persona. El casanova y pervertido Ryoma Echizen, se habría aprovechado de la situación, lo hubiera usado a su favor y luego habría borrado el suceso de su vida sin más. Pero no... ahí estaba él discutiendo por quien dormiría en un estúpido futon

–ESA ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA -¬¬#- volvió a insistir el menor

-Conque sí?... – dijo kaoru acercándose peligrosamente al oji dorado – y quien lo dice?

Quedaron uno frente a otro, en uno de esos duelos de miradas tan agresivo y sin que ninguno de los dos cediera un centímetro. El ambiente se torno pesado, estaba cargado de un deseo reprimido, era tan asfixiante.

El mayor lo sabia, este era un preludio, como quien diría los primeros avances de una tormenta, **un anuncio**. Ambos sentían la necesidad de entregarse, pero no querían ceder a ese encanto.

Él por su parte y a pesar de su edad no-tenia mucha experiencia... Solo una vez con aquel chico en una fiesta (N/A: fue en el compromiso de Inui, pobrecito Kao-chan sufrió mucho T.T)... pero fue tan inverosímil además no recordaba nada gracias al efecto del alcohol supuso.

Luego de ese suceso... **Nada**.

No es que no le hubieran tentado, de echo tuvo varias propuestas tanto indecorosas como las de tipo formal, pero su amor por Inui no le había permitido ceder ante esas necesidades hormonales típicas de su edad. Creía firmemente que esa necesidad **solo **podría dársela la persona que realmente **lo amara.**

Era cursi? Claro que No lo era, solo formaba parte de su naturaleza y la honestidad de sus sentimientos. Así como la verdad regia su vida.

También pensaba que ese amor por Inui nunca desaparecería. Al menos eso creía hasta que este chiquillo había aparecido en su vida, varias veces en las largas noches se despertó sudado y deseando poder compartir una noche de apasionados caricias.

Y allí lo tenia, frente a él, con sus luminosas orbes fijas en su persona, en el en claro desafió.

Por alguna razón inexplicable su cuerpo se movió solo. Tomo con descaro a su invitado y lo sentó en la mesada de mármol; Llenándolo de sorpresa que no pudo ser oculta.

Acto seguido le robo el aliento con uno de esos besos hambrientos que daban las personas desesperada, como si su vida dependiera de aquellos labios. Es que se había tratado de controlar aquellos sentimientos, mas ahora estaba todo tan claro. Necesitaba expresarlos de una manera tangible.

La respuesta de su contraparte fue un quejido ahogado por la sorpresa; seguido de una acción de igual o tal vez más desenfadada.

Las ansiosas manos del menor rodearon su cuello, acariciando su nuca enredándose en aquel negro cabello, atrayéndolo provocando un beso más profundo, húmedo y jadeante.

Este beso era diferente a los demás, ya que la danza en aquellas húmedas cavidades eran con cierto toque de agresividad enloquecedor. Él mas alto brindo un abrazo posesivo provocó que ambos cuerpos se rozaran con desenfreno. Ryoma abrió las piernas brindando mas acceso al contacto

La falta de aire hizo que se separaran agitados, otra vez esos ojos que lo seducían-" le maldito crió debería llevar un cartel de advertencia"- se dijo a sí mismo al contemplarlo.

Mas esta vez el corazón de kaoru supo el porque de aquella reacción ante esas diferentes caras, eso le hizo sonreír de lado dándole un toque de lujuria a su mirada

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, que estaban nublados por el deseo, las manos del atleta encontraron un hueco por donde colarse y por fin pudo tocarla piel juvenil, mientras que la segunda ronda de besos se iniciaba mas desenfrenada que la anterior... si eso era posible claro

-mm... - murmuro el casanova cuando los labios fueron abandono y comenzó a dar una serie de besos en el cuello y clavícula – Ka oru...

La mente del mencionado estaba anulada por el deseo que le provocaba aquella piel tan suave. Dónde había quedado la razón y el decoro?... No podía pensar en nada que no fuese aquel cuerpo que encendía cada fibra de su ser, de pronto la ropa molestaba.

Pero desde algún rincón de su cerebro otra vez la razón insistía en que no debía, así se separo un instante. Solo para que el niño tomara el control de las carisias

-Ryo-chan... – susurró ente cortado intentando regularizar su respiración

-Mh?- replico el mencionado mientras comenzaba a dar besos en le cuello del mayor haciendo que perdiera el hilo de la charla

-Escucha... si no quieres – comenzó a decir pero una mano le cubrió la boca

-Kaoru... Cállate... - ordeno el arrogante joven, las inquietas manos del oji dorado vagaron con maestría sobre la piel de mayor, que se sentía cada vez más prisionero de aquellas caricias

-Eres un niño malo - gruño al sentir la boca del muchacho besar su pecho – Ha!.. Creo que mereces... un castigo – Sonriendo con un brillo de perversión. Hundió ambas manos en las nalgas del pequeño. Este ahogo una exclamación de asombro y deleite, lo abrasó por el cuello y enredo las piernas en la cintura de su koi pegándolo mas a él - sujétate bien – ordeno y sin más lo levanto y llevo al dormitorio mientras volvía a besarlo

Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥

(N/A: SI LE S DIGO QUE VOY A CORTAR ESTO AQUÍ QUE PASARIA? – **mirada asesina de los chicos de la silent Pair** - Cof cof.. ser para la próxima entonces XD continuemos)

Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥

Tal vez fue la ansiedad o quien sabe que? Pero a Ryoma no le importo en lo absoluto que el oji azul tomara las riendas del asunto. Ya que al tumbarlo en la cama, la anhelante boca jugo con su piel haciéndole olvidar cualquier protesta que podría haber dado; Sumiéndolo a la dependencia absoluta de aquellas caricias. Inhibiendo en el proceso al cazador que tenia dentro. Convirtiéndolo en tan solo una presa dócil que dejaba que le brindaran todo le placer que jamás pensó sentir.

En un par de ocasiones estuvo apunto de llegar a su limite, mas cual maestro del juego. El condenado atleta descubrió puntos débiles y sensibles sobre su cuerpo que supo aprovechar, haciéndolo perder toda cordura y sentido de la dignad. Rogar nunca estuvo en su vocabulario... bueno hasta ahora

La habitación se lleno de murmullos y suplicas jadeos ahogados, que enloquecían la razón de kaidoh, era tan placentero escucharlo gemir que no podía evitar desear llevarlo mas allá.

Pero su propia resistencia había sido minada con aquel juego; Su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más. Necesitaba hacerlos suyo de inmediato, coloco su cuerpo sobre el del menor y comenzó a besarlo mientras preparaba el cuerpo su ahora amante para la invasión, al principio noto la molestia de Ryo pero luego se relajo disfrutando de cada contacto. Una vez listo su hombría ocupó el lugar en aquella estrecha entrada.

Kaoru sentía la necesidad de profundizar la invasión pero se mantuvo quieto al sentir la tensión del menor, comenzó a besarle el rostro eliminando la pequeña lagrima delatora. Fueron solo pequeños besos con dosis de ternura que surtieron efecto, dado que tuvieron la reacción esperada. Ya que las piernas de Ryoma se enredaron en la cintura profundizando de una vez toda aquella necesidad de pertenecerle.

Ambos ahogaron un gemido, tal vez dolor o placer era tan inverosímil pensar en es momento, el vaivén del acto dio inicio al principio fue lento y cuidadoso, pero conforme el tiempo, los jadeos de ambos comenzaron a acelerarse al sentir la necesidad de más. Entonces las embestidas fueron mucho más rápidas y rítmicas llevándolos a la sima del mundo.

El clímax llegó para ambos, luego solo sosiego y cansancio. La respiración era aun acelerada, sus cuerpos estaba húmedos y aun así se sentían tan bien juntos, Kaoru se retiro con cuidado se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo murmurándole al oído

-Te dije que dormirías en la cama - Por toda respuesta recibió un gruñido de protesta – Ok no te enojes.. – busco sus labios en busca del perdón

-Eres un engreído gruñón - replico Echizen al romper el beso - además de mandón – insistió en decir a pesar del bostezo

-Ya duerme mañana hablamos de eso – se acomodo de lado para verlo dormir.

Así se quedo observándolo quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Sonrió con dulzura al ver a su koibito, cual niño pegado a su pectoral, el sueño comenzó a dominarlo fue un día largo de reveladores suceso, y había uno muy importante que cambiaba su vida

-"al fin encontré a quien amar"- pensó mientras besaba la frente de su presente amante –" que bueno que estas aquí..." – estrecho el abrazo

-Sabes una cosa Ryo-chan? – le pregunto a su pareja dormida – yo te quiero mucho – afirmo antes de dormirse

Lo que él no vio fue las orbes doradas abrirse al escuchar aquella confección, el play boy solo pudo sonreír cual niño arrogante y volverse a dormir arropado por aquel hombre gruñón y mandón que consiguió que el cazador fuera tan solo un presa... Presa pero feliz...

Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥

(N/A: por KAMI-SAMA Yo estoy escribiendo esto O/o/O?... Musas tensitas: CONTINUA Ò.Ó!- látigo en mano- AHORA ESCRIBE, ESCRIBE Ò.Ó!.. N/A: bueno continuemos U/./U)

Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥

Si había algo que le encantaba a Kaoru Kaidoh eran las mañanas de domingo que no-tenia que ir a trabajar. Pero había algo mas que hacia este día tan especial. Era extraño pero así lo sentía al despertar en aquella cama... pues como decirlo? Se sintió extrañamente feliz.

Se estiro cual gato, pero frunció el seño al recordar que no tendría que estar solo en la cama, fue entonces que escucho el agua caer. Sonrió con malicia y se fue a cambiar la otro baño. Lo hizo rápido si quería preparar algo decente de desayunar a su pequeñín.

Ya casi terminaba de preparar los alimentos cuando lo escucho entrar en la cocina diciéndole _buenos días_. Obviamente que respondió con educación pero sin mirarlo, ese niño despertaba esa faceta perversa en el más alto.

Además tenia que castigarlo por haberlo dejado solito en la cama. Así que sirvió le desayuno y se fue a la mesa invitándolo a que se siente.

Lo observo perdido en sus propios pensamientos, al parecer no era algo agradable, pero lo divertían. Esas caras que hacia su pequeño en verdad lo fascinaron sin poder evitarlo se pusó de pie y fue hasta él.

Arqueando una ceja pregunto si no pensaba tomar el desayuno. Cuando crío se dispuso obedecer, sin pronunciar palabra, no pudo seguir con el juego y lo abrazo pegándola su cuerpo, para luego confesar su fascinación y besarlo como había querido hacerlo apenas despertó

Cuando el contacto fue roto, intento recuperar algo de su cordura saludando con un –Buenos días Ryo-chan

-Hi - respondió con aquella carita de embelesó

-No hagas que olvide el desayuno de nuevo – gruño y guió al endiablado mocoso hasta la mesa lo sentó y el tomo su lugar pero al ver que no probaba bocado, así que tomo un poco de comida con sus palillos y se lo introdujo en la boca – come – ordeno

-Oye que no soy un niño ¬/¬ – comento luego de pasar la comida

-Pues no lo pareces – comento - estas ahí sin comer nada. Se enfría sabes? – divertido comenzó a comer – además tengo cosas que hacer – alego

-Etto... me estas echando? – otra vez aquella faceta odiosa sé hacia presente llenándolo de sensaciones horribles

-Claro que no... – afirmo rotundo provocando la tranquilidad de su interlocutor – es solo que mi tiempo libre es escaso y cuando lo tengo me dedico a hacer cosas en mi casa – comento casual

-TÚ limpias?

-Quien más lo hará? no todos tenemos mayordomos que estén al pendiente mis locos caprichos - comento sin miras de ofender

Lo que no sabía era que ese comentario si había afectado directamente a Ryoma. El menor frunció el seño y espeto.

-Que tienes contra eso?

-Yo nada... solo que algunos tienes ese beneficio, pero personas comunes como yo no lo tienen y por ende no puedo esperar que venga alguien a hacerlas por mi – aclaro con calma

Echizen en verdad se sentía tonto, como podía discutir por una estupidez así?. Bueno en realidad se sintió tocado por el comentario, pero no era para tanto así que se relajo y termino el desayuno. Esta vez si recordó alagar al chef

-Gracias por al comida estuvo muy rica

-Que bueno que te agrado – le mayores sentía satisfecho y sonrió abiertamente, acelerando el pulso del mas bajo

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por largo rato tal vez un acuerdo tácito, como un acuerdo silencioso, ya que ambos se pusieron de pie y se besaron con ansiedad.

-" Tal vez el mundo se detenga solo por un rato"- pensó con el hilo de cordura que le quedaba antes de llevarse a su amante al dormitorio

Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥

Nota de la Autora:

Angie: **WoW..kaoru-koi** ♥.♥… Que envidia le tengo a Ryo-chan...¬¬!!

**sess:...¬¬**

Lady: **Bueno ahora si una ultima suplica**: Perdónenme la vida por ser así de loca XD... Pero creo que me ha quedado Kiwaii! Jejeje ( modestia aparte claro) No soy buena para lo lemons así que ténganme piedad nee? Creo que esta bastante aceptable.

Otra cosita perdonen por cortarlo aquí es que, el cap original era muy largo; para no aburrir pues lo dividí en dos así que le segunda parte de Realidad... dentro de poco XD...

Próximo capitulo: La **Realidad **sigue su curso, peleas.. Malos entendidos.. reconciliaciones una vida común con perdón y beso... algunas aclaraciones vitales para hacer que funcione una relación... muchos sentimientos en juego...

Angie: esteee... creo que me saldrá como un poema si sigo así XD pero bueno la culpa es del la Silent Pair que me inspira emociones cursis y locas n.n

**Lady Sesshoumaru** (bien más loca no puede estar, amante de al Silent pair se despide por su bien XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

SORPRESA!... si es sorprendente que yo publique hoy este fic.. Bueno en realidad le tocaba a TORMENTA. Pero por problemas de salud no he podido hacerlo así que decidí adelantar al salida de este fic, ya que lo tenia previamente escrito así que el próximo sera **tormenta** con las musas de mi lado claro U.U

**Advertencia: **Caramba aquí **hay Lemon YAOI ( el primero de esta pareja XD para mi claro, mentira este será el segundo XDD) ****menores abstenerse y no haces caso y sigues leyendo luego no me acusen de pervertida XD**, dicho esto y si aun te animas pues... aquí vamos muajajaja

Como saben este fic esta dedicado íntegramente a mi musa Tensita( **DANY-CHAN te quiero peque ****♥.♥**) pero debo saludar a mis lindas niñas que me enviaron sus review, **Eri-chan**( te quiero linda) **Pastelito**( gracias por las palabras de aliento y los regaños XD) **Aiora-chan** ( peque a ver que opinas sabes que te quiero XD) **Paola** ( lamento lo de tormenta pero estuve bien malita T,T espero comprendas)

Bien dicho esto aquí sigo yo en mi recuperación intentando que las musas no se escapen, saludos a todos los que lean, mis buenos deseos para ellos y nos vemos abajo para le saludo fin

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

**/Si esta en negrita/ es una traducción de algunas palabras **

Silentpair ♥ … lo uso de separador puede que lo use de tiempo o de escena

**La apuesta**

**By Angie**

**3****- ****Realidad****...( parte II)**

El domingo por la noche lo dejo partir sin insistir mucho en eso de no saber donde vivía aunque en verdad le molestaba aquella falta de confianza.

En verdad se sentía tan bien con él que no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que sucedo aquel primer domingo juntos, **su primer domingo como pareja**.

Luego de esa sección de la mañana, pues con renuencia se levantaron tomaron un baño juntos, que termino en otra ronda de lujuria. Aun no entendía como rayos un simple acto como enjabonar la espalda de otro provocaba tanto deseo, el nunca fue una persona que se dejara dominar por las hormonas y ahí estaba él cual loco psicópata del sexo.

Extraña química esta de querer... lo llevaba actuar así, era raro pero placentero... (N/A: Koaru-chan picaron XD)

Mas luego de controlarse, se dedicaron a organizar un poco el departamento, fue divertido verlo meterse en cada lió con los implementos de la casa, ni decir cuando fueron al lavadero nunca vio a nadie complicarse la vida con un poco de jabón y suavizarte para la ropa.

Bien ahora estaba allí en la cama **solo** y ya lo echaba de menos

-Maldita sea... debí pedirle que se quedara - pensó, mas sabia que si lo hacia seria una noche larga y la rutina de trabajo le exigía que descansara – al diablo con la rutina! – exclamo frustrado mientras se levantaba de la cama

Bien se fue al baño y comenzó a reparar la tina allí se sumergió y espero relajarse lo suficiente, le fue difícil sacar las imágenes mentales de cierto niño de ojos brillantes, pero al fin lo consiguió y se calmo, con ayuda de la música más suave que puso en sus mp3 por una larga hora.

Una vez que lo logro apaciguar esa inquietud, pues salió de la tina preparo todo para el otro día y se acostó

Pero el ruido de su teléfono, en la cocina, lo hizo saltar de su cama para ir corriendo hasta él; Tomó el aparato rogando que no fuese nada grave. Era muy raro escucharlo sonar, su familia solo lo llamaba por algún asunto importante o tal vez una desgracias...

-Moshi moshi? – con un nudo en la garganta

-_DONDE ESTABAS_?

-Ryo eres tu ? – suspiro aliviado

-_QUIEN MAS VA A SER?…_

-Que te pasa?- frunció el seño al percatarse del tono utilizado por el menor

_-CÓMO QUE ME PASA? TE HE ESTADO MANDANDO MENSAJES A TU MALDITO CELULAR Y NO CONTESTAS, TE LLAMO Y ME DA CON EL CONTESTADOR _– espeto sacado de sí

kaoru frunció el seño, aun mas si era posible. Camino hasta su cuarto, tomo su aparato de sobre su mesa de luz. Estaba apagado, al encenderlo le anuncio que tenia 8 mensajes y 5 llamadas perdidas

-Ryo-chan estaba apagado gomen ne – se disculpo

-_PORQUE LO TENIAS APAGADO?..._ – el tono acusador que utulizo el oji dorado enfado aun mas al mayor

-Para que no me interrumpan mientras **te hacia el amor** por _eso_...¬¬ - refuto mas que molesto no comprendía esas actitudes de su koi

-OH!...

Suspirando cansado Kaoru pensó que la relajación que había echo ya no servia, bien se prepararía para una larga noche de deseos reprimidos, así que intento no ser demasiado agresivo al contestar el teléfono

-Dime que necesitas...

-_Bueno..._

-Te pasa algo malo?

-_NO_

-Karupin esta bien?

-_Perfecto_

-Entonces porque tanto mensaje y llamada? No me digas que sospechabas que te estaba engañando con alguien?- lo dijo en broma mas al no obtener respuesta se puso tenso nuevamente

El silencio en al línea fue tan evidente y palpable, en verdad creía que era de esos tipos que se acostaban con cualquiera, eso sí que lo molesto.

-Escúchame muy bien Ryo - tomo aire para calmar ese enfado en su interior - yo no soy de esas personas que andan revolcándose con cualquiera – dijo pausadamente – **yo te quiero** y creo habértelo dicho, si no fue así, espero que comprendas que **así es**, cada caricia fue **sola para ti **y si eso no te crea la confianza necesaria pues... ya no se que más decirte - otro silencio muy largo en al línea – mejor lo dejamos así, mira yo no te estoy exigiendo que me digas lo que quiero saber de ti, ni siquiera insistí en conocer tu casa. – comento sacándose así la espina que el había quedado dentro – pero confió en ti y esperaba que me lo contaras – silencio y más silencio – Veo que no tienes nada mas que decirme, así que Buenas noches

Corto la comunicación, sin poder evitarlo si seguía hablando quizás se pondría a llorar, como idiota, no comprendía todo esta escena. El no era muy afecto a ser demostrativo pero le muchachito de orbes felinas bajado defensas invisibles que el mismo había erigido para protegerse de cualquier persona.

Con marcadas ganas de llorar se recostó en la cama y abrió uno a uno los mensajes, los dos primeros eran anunciando su llegada a la casa y una foto de karupin, el tercero era una confesión que calentó el alma del desolado muchacho de ojos azules y decía así

Tercer mensaje

_**Hola Kaoru**_

_**Bueno se que no te lo dije antes, pero mi verdadero nombre es Ryoma, pero para ti siempre seré Ryo . **_

Cuarto mensaje 

_**Oye porque no contestas? **_

_**Acaso te llego visita?. NO olvides que mañana nos vemos a la misma hora confirma sí? Ryo**_

Quinto mensaje

_**ME IMPORTA UN COMINO CON QUIEN ESTAS CONTESTAME... ¬¬(**_carita De enojado) **Ryo**

Los otros tres eran pura irritación, insultos, exigencias y celos. Descarado niño como desconfía así de él? El oji azul se llevo la mano a la cabeza y presiono la sien que comenzaba a palpitar

Demasiado complicado era de por sí una relación como para entrar con desconfianza, el no podía hacer que cambia la forma de pensar del otro. Bueno confiaba y esperaba que el otro también lo hiciera. Así paso la noche entre dormido y preocupado el amanecer lo encontró bastante molesto. Si era sincero esperaba algún mensaje o llamado más, pero nada.

Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥

Lunes en al oficina fue terriblemente tedioso, sin mencionar que en verdad no-tenia ánimos de estar allí, mas como persona responsable que era se abocó a su tarea sin darle importancia a nada ni a nadie, pasado la 1 de la tarde se fue a sus clases ese día era uno de los más tediosos y largos dada la falta de tiempo ni siquiera para respirar.

No ayudaba el desanimo y la falta de interés. Bien llego como siempre escucho dos de las tres clases, pero no se quedo a la ultima no aguanto más, así que junto sus cosas y salió del salón. Tal vez correr le ayudara un poco.

Fue al vestidor se coloco su ropa deportiva y metió todo lo demás en al mochila y comenzó a correr sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, solo concentrado en respirar y llevar el ritmo, liberándose así de todo lo demás.

Diviso su edificio y sonrió mirando su cronometro, nueva marca, pensó y acelero el pasó porque necesitaba quemar esas ultimas energías que el quedaban así al llegar a su casa pues podría dormir como era debido sin penar en el dichoso crió.

Una vez que abrió la puerta del edificio subió los escalones de dos en dos, se paro algo agitado frente a su puerta y allí intento recuperar el aliento. Se introdujo en su hogar, se quito la mochila y se metió en la ducha donde se dio un largo baño relajante, se puso el albornoz que le regalara su madre, en su ultimo cumpleaños, salió descalzo y secándose el cabello con una pequeña toalla. Cuando escucho sonar la puerta, mas que extrañado fue a abrir y allí parado vio a su conserje

-Que necesita señor Fukano?

-Buenas tardes joven Kaidoh – el hombre mayor sonrió con amabilidad y le entrego un sobre - le dejaron esto... Lo demás se lo traigo ahora – diciendo esto se retiro dejando a un más extrañado oji azul.

Con extrañes, el mentado atleta, giro el sobre en sus manos y no vio remitente, así que abrió el sobre solo para distinguir que dentro había una nota que decía

_**LO SIENTO!**_

_**En verdad no sé muy bien como hacer esto, te darás cuenta que no hago este tipo de cosas con frecuencia, de echo creo estar lo bastante loco como para hacer algo tan cursi. **_

_**Pero hablando en serio, necesitaba disculparme, tenias toda la razón anoche, no debí desconfiar de ti, pero mi mundo cambio mucho gracias ti, debo agregar, pero esto es algo que tenia que hacer en persona de hecho tenia toda la intención de ir a tu casa. Pero luego que colgué contigo recibí una llamada de mi padre anunciando que me mandaba de viaje por una semana a EE UU. Y no pude negarme **_

La carta se arrugo al ser apretada con suma violencia. ¿Cómo que se había ido? Sin una llamada o algo? Solo un papel?.

Se obligo a calmarse, Ryoma le estaba dando una explicación con esa nota, no era la mejor opción pero al menos era algo así que se sentó en el sillón y releyó toda la nota a ver si entendía un poco a este sujeto tan cambiante como el viento en otoño. Se concentro en la lectura

_**Realmente me dio mucho miedo hablar contigo, no sabia que decirte, no estábamos bien y bueno todo fue mi culpa... ( NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ME COSTO ESCRIBIR ESTO!)**_

La mención de ese detalle hizo sonreír al deportista, es que ya se imaginaba la cara que debía a ver puesto, su atención volvió al papel

_**Pero además de disculparme necesito que me hagas un favor... Podrías cuidar a Karupin en estos días? Sé que no te negaras, apelo a tu amor por mi gato para que no te niegues no quería dejarlo a cargo de un extraño. Le pediré a tu conserje que o cuide mientras tu regresas de trabajar**_

_**Prometo hablar de todo a mi regreso, te dejo uno de mis grandes tesoros. Cuídalo por favor**_

_**Tuyo Ryo**_

_**PD: no es cursi esto?**_

Una autentica carcajada se oyó en aquel departamento. Condenado crió en verdad lo había pillado con las protecciones bajas ya hora no podía negar que en verdad lo quería.

Así que de un salto se fue a cambiar para ir a buscar a karupin, mas nuevamente en el timbre de su puerta lo detuvo. Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con el conserje y su esposa que traían la caja trasportando al felino, y varias cosas del animalito

-Buenas tardes joven Kaidoh – saludo la mujer sonriendo

-Cómo le va Rengue-san?

-Aquí entregando este encargue especial – dijo la señora mientras le pasaba la cajita donde dormía el felino – es que su novio fue muy especifico con los cuidados del animalito, en verdad es un chico guapo – comento la señora – pero se veía muy triste, será mejor que lo llame a la brevedad, aunque si le dejo su mascota quiere decir que en verdad vendrá a vivir con usted

-Rengue deja al joven en paz – se quejo el molesto hombre- discúlpela joven Kaidoh esta mujer es una entrometida

-Yo digo lo que veo, el pobre paresia que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento...¬¬

-Bahh...tonterías tuya...- ambos salieron del departamento discutiendo dejando solo al mas aturdido de los varones

Ryo-chan estaba triste? Si era si porque dejaba a su gato con él? Por que no lo llevaba al viaje? Y si estaba triste por otra cosa? Porque seria? Quizás y solo Quizás fuese por él?... bueno mas le valía no hacerse ilusiones nunca se sabe con un muchacho como él.

Un maullido le llamo la atención, se agacho y abrió al caja para dejar salir al animalito pero este no lo hizo a pesar de reconocerlo y lamer su mano no consiguió que saliera de su escondite, al parecer estaba asustado.

Entonces reparo en las demás cosas, allí estaba la comida y los platitos donde poner agua y alimento, así que ubicó todo lo mejor que pudo y lo dejo solo. Como era de esperarse el animalito pronto se acostumbro al lugar, además que luego de un par de mimos se hizo inseparable de Kaoru, no se bajaba de su regazo. Apenas el tomaba asiento el peludo amigo brincaba sobre el.

Así la bola de pelos oji celeste, entró en su vida, irrumpiendo de la misma forma como lo hiciera su dueño, imponiendo su presencia, incluso en su cama. Fue por eso que no extraño como pensaba al oji dorado.

Bueno al llegar el 5 día de ausencia, estaba más que ansioso, esa mañana despertó temprano solo para arreglar todo antes de irse a correr, según pensaba Ryo-chan llegaría esa misma noche.

-Buenos días karupin - saludo al acariciar el gris pelaje – aquí esta tu desayuno vuelvo en un rato solo correré 2 kilómetros – anuncio antes de cerrar la puerta

Sin mas salió de su departamento dispuesto a correr, mas lo primero que vio al bajar las escaleras, que daban a la calle, fue un gran bulto pelinegro chocar contra él, que el saco el aire y lo tiro al piso

-Auch...- se quejo, mas una fragancia muy conocida lleno sus sentidos inhibiendo otro sonido que podría a ver salido de su garganta

-Kaoru... – dijo el bulto colgándose de su cuello – me extrañaste? – murmuro mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cuello del mas alto

-Ryo-han que haces aquí?.. – susurro respondiendo el abrazo – te esperaba esta noche – aclaró antes de que ese rufián pensara cualquier cosa

-Termine con todo antes de lo esperado y volví – respondió aun oculto en le pecho de su koi – para sorprenderte – confeso

-Pues me alegra mucho verte

-De verdad?

-Claro... no conozco ningún niño malhumorado que me guste mas - dijo mientas besaba tentativamente los labios del menor. Pero solo fue un roce una bienvenida- será mejor que entremos

- Aja... - contesto el menor feliz de estar por fin con aquel hombre que le robo la identidad, mas los ojos zafiros aprecian querer decir algo y el recién llegado no entendía - Mh?

-Será más fácil si te quitas – sugirió divertido

-O/./O claro – el mas bajo se puso de pie y dejo libre a su novio, este al ponerse de pie lo atrapo nuevamente en un cálido abrazo

-**okaerinasai/ bienvenido a casa/** – dijo antes de volverlo a besar con ansias reprimidas

-Gracias... – replico ahogado por aquella sensación al romperse el contacto

-Dónde esta tu maleta? – consulto extrañado

-OH sí! la deje en el taxi – ambos voltearon solo para ver a un divertido taxista esperando que el pagaran la carrera – permíteme – se separo del mas alto, regreso al coche y pago una generosa propina, tomo su pequeña maleta y volvió con su koi

-Con tu permiso – pidió galante mayor, tomo al maleta con una mano y con el brazo libre rodeo por el hombro al mas bajo guiándolo hasta el departamento.

La puerta del departamento lo separo de la realidad y de lo que era ajeno a ellos dos. Ni bien fue cerrada la maleta cayo al piso en un ruido sordo. Los brazos fueron rodeando la cintura del menor que no opuso ninguna residencia al avance incluso ayudo enredando los brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto atrayéndolo con necesidad indescriptible.

-Bienvenido – repitió al romper el beso, se separo del el y lo guió a la habitación, una vez en esta le paso una toalla y le dijo – date un baño yo preparare algo para que comas seguro no desayunaste – antes de que el menor replicara el estómago se le adelanto gruñendo con descaro – ves tengo razón - afirmo con soberbia mientras que lo retaba a que replicara – anda - le dio una palmada en su tentador trasero y salió del cuarto, dejando a un molesto niño masajeándose la zona afectada

-Maldito mandón... ¬¬ – magullo obedeciendo.

Una vez en al ducha, sin querer sonrió, es que se percato de que en verdad no resistió mucho la separación, le costo horrores no llamarlo, pero no quería que su padre se enterara de esta relación, la arruinaría como era su costumbre. – "no me separara de él... no lo permitiré...¬¬"

Al salir de la ducha vio un nuevo edredón color verde oscuro, se extraño un poco, mas se lo puso y para su sorpresa le quedaba perfecto de mangas, y de largo

-Que bueno que te quedo bien - dijo una profunda voz desde la puerta – me costo mucho encontrar una con colores sobrios, las que había de tu talle tenían muchos dibujos infantiles no lo creí apropiado – comento con diversión oculta tras ese serio semblante

-...¬/¬ - porque siempre tenia que provocarlo con esas palabras? Paresia disfrutar su enfado era tan... -"diablos se ve guapísimo así vestido" "malditas hormonas que no podía controlar."

Frustrado sintió el calor de sus mejillas mas se concentró en algo importante de todo aquello es que si se tomo el tiempo de elegir algo para él... era porque **Sí lo tenia en su mente**.

-"Él al igual que Yo estuve presente, en esa larga semana"- afirmo con una sonrisa es esa su cabecita pelinegra. Así que sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín mientras murmuraba un agradecimiento

-Domo

-De nada... - dijo mientras restaba importancia al asunto - Anda el desayuno esta listo – anuncio sin prestar atención a la molesta cara – vienes o te llevo? – amenazo divertido, el menor estaba apunto de replicar pero...

-Mau.. – el majestuoso felino hizo acto de presencia reclamando la atención del dueño de casa

-Karupin... - llamo el oji dorado pero para su asombro el animalito se oculto tras las piernas del oji azul - Traidor... ¬¬ - magulló ofendido magnate

–"porque ese maldito animal se pegaba tanto a la pierna de **Mi novio**..?" – luego de un segundo cayo en cuenta de lo que había pensado –"Cómo diablos puedo sentir celos hasta del gato U.U?" – se regaño a si mismo

-Ven – escucho decir mientras el mayor recogía al gato. Un molesto Echizen acerco a su pareja y al perjuro felino - Karupin no reconoces a tu dueño él es Ryo-chan – susurró al bulto oji celeste al oído, como si en verdad comprendiera el animalito presto atención al joven frente al ellos y parando sus orejitas maulló, podría decirse que feliz

-Miauuuu, Miaaauuuu- acto seguido saltó de los brazos a un asombrado casanova

-O.O en verdad eres un encantador de gatos – comento mientras el mentado minino fregaba su cabeza en la mejilla del joven – asombroso – afirmo regalándole entonces la mas linda y sincera sonrisa

-No... – comenzó a explicar el anfitrión, mas las palabras murieron en esos sus carnosos labios porque esa sonrisa del menor en verdad alboroto las hormonas masculinas, más de lo que ya estaban- Cof cof... – tosió un poco al tratar de calmarse - No es asombroso, es solo que tu querido gato es muy desconfiado – comento mientras lo atraía para darle un beso en la frente – vamos ya se enfría tu comida

Lo guió a la cocina, hizo que se sentara cual niño y le puso un plato con al comida, que sabia le gustaba. Para su deleite el recién llegado no dudó en comer aquel desayuno echo por su actualmente amante.

Mientras el atleta tomaba un jugo de naranja recién exprimido, observo como su niño degustaba su comida. Era tan agradable tenerlo otra vez en su casa, mas aun había cosas que arreglar y conversar... pero no pudo evitar el detallar ese rostro dejándose llevar por la satisfacción de saber que lo tenia de vuelta

-"Definitivamente es una criatura hermosa" – pensó distraídamente.

Luego de un rato de silencio el menor se percató de la cara divertida del oji azul.

-Que? – consulto mientras intentaba no ahogarse con un poco de arroz

-Nada... – replico kaoru mas y más divertido.

Es que el crió, muy ladino, tenia restos de comida en al mejilla y de pronto se le apetecía una probada. Inconscientemente apoyó los codos en la mesa, se llevo las manos al mentón y se quedo pensativo sonriendo de lado, casi podría decirse que lo estaba degustaba con al imaginación.

Es obvio que el joven Play boy conocía esa miradita, no por nada lo había casi asediado por casi dos meses; se sabía cada gesto del condenado brujo que ahora lo hechizaba con solo sonreír de esa forma

-No te creo que pasa? – insitito, sintiendo que la piel le quemaba con esa contemplación que le dedicaba el de orbes zafiros

-Me alegra que estés aquí... – confeso por fin - te extrañe mucho...

-OH!... – eso fue lo único que podía decir

-"Mierda no puede ser que no pueda decir nada inteligente cuando me mira así?... – se regaño mientras que su pecho comenzaba a oprimirlo – "y tú... deja de latir así que me duele"- se quejo irritado con el tendón en su pecho

Ryoma intento que su corazón volviera a latir a un ritmo adecuado, pero el condenado órgano paresia querer competir en carrera de formula 1.

-"Cómo era posible con solo decir dos palabras el muy estúpido músculo hiciera que su sangre corriera a tal velocidad casi mareándolo en el proceso?" No lo comprendía, mas era así

Fue entonces, que el conquistador salió a flote; Dejo el vaso de jugo recién exprimido, con las manos algo temblorosas. Con delicadeza se limpio el resto de comida de la comisura de la boca, se puso en pie y se acerco al único hombre que en verdad le había quietado el sueño, tal vez la paz mental y su tan conocido carácter agrio.

El mismo se burlaba de su actitud ante ese sujeto...

El oji azul retiro un poco la silla de su lugar al verlo aproximarse. Con descarada audacia el atrevido joven se sentó a ahorcajada sobre sus muslos dejando ver sus bien tornadas piernas. Sonrió travieso mientras que con su bien trabajada extremidades superiores rodeo el cuello, acariciando en le proceso aquélla mata de cabello negra.

Acerco su cuerpo mientas susurraba en el oído del mayor, haciendo que la piel de este se erizara.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho... – confeso mientras besaba con suavidad la parte alta del pómulo masculino, para luego bajar un poco mas

-No hagas eso...- advirtió no muy convencido

-Porque?- sonrió felina mente ante un gemido que se escapo del mayor cuando beso su cuello

-Porque tenemos que hablar... - razono mas su mano no hacían caso a sus palabras y ya vagaban por sobre del edredón

-Después... - murmuro el descarriado play boy mas y más entretenido en provocar a su amante con aquellas caricias – lo prometo - susurro cuando sintió que aquellas manos oprimían sus nalgas

-Te tomo la palabra – acepto vencido, como respuesta el oji dorado lo beso en plena boca, sabia a naranja y especias.

Pero ocurría algo mas allí...

Era como una hambrienta necesidad de demostrar algo. Mas la cordura y el razonamiento es difícil de mantener cuando sientes el aroma del jabón mezclado con su esencia natural, que irradiaba al estar tan cerca, ese magnetismo elevaba el calor del cuerpos.

A sabiendas que lo único que lo separaba de aquella piel era solo el verde edredón. Las manos al principio en la espalda juvenil, ahora encontraron el nudo de aquella prenda y de un suave tirón fue desecho solo para permitir un acceso más amplio a aquella pálida piel expuesta ante el mayor, las palmas no tardaron en encontrar la dermis sensible y tersa.

Un gemido ahogado se escucho en la habitación para luego superado con un gruñido masculino, lleno de deseo contenido. Una semana de ausencia había hecho mella en sus cuerpos y todo aquello que querían decir fue innecesario.

La palpable pasión entre ellos los llevo hasta a ignorar el lugar donde estaban, se necesitaban en aquel desesperado instante.

Así que allí sentado en la cocina con el niño sobre él. Solo tuvo que liberarse de aquella molesta ropa, sin dejar de acariciar su valiosa carga. Cuando estuvieron listos y ansiosos comenzó con la danza hundiéndose en su interior, formando uno parte del otro.

Los espasmos de placer llegaron abruptamente. Arrasando con todas las dudas que podía generar en su interior, ahora sí lo sabia.

Kaoru Kaidoh se había enamorado, y por ese motivo Ryo fue sometido a un castigo a conciencia... es que como osaba robarle el corazón de esa forma?...

Acaso no se daba cuenta que cada gemido lo perdía? Y aquella extraña forma de abrazarlo llenando de calidez su alma. Todo él lo sobrecogía dé tal forma que se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos generados.

Ignorando en el proceso a su propia razón que le gritaba que aun no lo conocía lo suficiente para entregarle así su alma.

Pero replegando a su vez aquella idea se dejo llevar por sus nuevos sentimientos sumergiéndose en el principio del final aferrado a esta realidad tan palpable y deliciosa de sus caderas

-Ka ...haaaaa...Kao - jadeo Ryoma aprisionando con fuerza los hombros de su koibito cerrando con fuerzas los ojos llegando casi a la cúspide contrayendo su cuerpo, al curvar la espalda por aquel espasmo tan placentero –KA..KAORU AAAH!! – llamo al limite de la cordura

como a toda acción hay una reacción...

El mencionado oji azul brindó un gruño gutural como respuesta al sentirse oprimido, ahogado en el placer de hacer suyo a la persona que amaba. Ambos llegaron juntos al climax, abrazados en aquella cocina, de aquel departamento, olvidando todo.

Con la respiración acelerada, su la piel húmeda; sintiéndose plenos, se besaron dulcemente una y otra vez.

Cuando pudieron recuperar el aliento

-_**Ai shiteru/ Te amo**_ – declaró el mayor sin poder ocultar más aquel sentimiento. Tenia los ojos cerrados, no era fácil para el confesar esto pero así lo hizo a pesar de sus propios miedos

-_**Watashi... mo... **_**/ Yo... También... /** – respondió en un susurro mientras sus frentes estaban unidas.

Que había dicho? RYOMA ECHIZEN ACEPTANDO QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO! –"MALDITO HECHICERO!"- gruño inconscientemente aun no comprendía el porque de esas palabras cursis es que.. - " Cómo era eso posible?"

Hasta ese momento no entendía sus propios sentimientos, no comprender porque tenia tanto temor a perderlo. Era ciertas esas palabras?... o solo era una dicción dicha al viento? O tal vez solo fue por compromiso?

Luego de un largo segundo de duda, se dio el beneficio de la duda y se creyó a sí mismo. ¿Cómo decirlo?... a él le pareció que era verdad lo que expresaba y ese hecho lo lleno de una calidez interior indescriptible

Abrieron los ojos casi en el mismo momento y sonrieron cómplices, sé volvieron a besar, mientras que las manos de Kaoru acariciaban la espalda de su amante, provocando un estremecimiento en el menor. De inmediato se puso de pie llevando con el a este joven de mirada felina que sonreía abiertamente.

**Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥**

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquel encuentro o reconciliación, ya ni sabia como llamarla. Es que ni siquiera salieron del departamento por 2 días.

Expliquemos esto... Es que tuvieron una extensa charla, besos y caricias de por medio, sobre lo que querían de esta insipiente relación.

Y obvio es decir que Kaoru necesitaba saber más sobre su koi. Él crió después de cierta reticencia, le dijo que era de una familia influyente; El mayor no dudo ni un minuto en esa afirmación.

Ryoma agrego que no quería decirle nada sobre su familia porque su padre era una molestia. Así que el oji azul pregunto su apellido, algo renuente el menor intento esquivar ese detalle pero se percato que ya no podía así que...

-_Echizen_ - señaló...

Y por fin el joven atleta, lo comprendió todo, conocía una serie de rumores sobre el leyendario empresario, además de poderoso, se rumoreaba que era un mercenario con sus enemigos o cualquiera que no estuviera de acuerdo con sus demandas. Presto atención a lo que un triste Ryo decía

-El siempre intenta dominar mi vida – comentó frustrado mientras ocultaba su realidad con un semblante serio y distante mirando por la ventana aquel paisaje invernal – Yo no quiero que el arruine esto también

Kaoru había aprendido, en tan poco tiempo, a captar esos tonos que usaba su niño al tratar de ocultar las cosa. Camino hasta él, no podía permitir que esta persona, tan importante para él, sufriera de esa forma. Menos si estaba a su alance dar una solución al asunto. Así que lo haría todo por él, expreso entonces su opinión sin reparos

-Lo que podemos hacer...- comenzó a explicar - es no decir nada sobre lo nuestro

-Pero.. – con cara de sorpresa volteo y se puso de frente – No creo que eso sea una buena idea

En realidad esa solución era perfecta, pero ese bichito llamado celos, le impedía ver ese factor del asunto. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que kaoru era de su propiedad, y así alejarlo de las sucias manos de Momoshiro

-Mira – llamo la tensión del niño tomando su mentón - tu no quieres que se metan en tu vida - lo vio asentir - y a mi no me molesta callar- se acerco rozándolo con su aliento - mientras sepas que realmente me quieres- afirmo al besarlo con ternura para luego abrazando.

Ryoma no pudo evitar estremecerse por dentro -"CONDENADOS TODOS SI TOCAN LO QUE ES MIO"...- bufo vencido aun pensando en que Momoshiro se entrometía entre los dos apenas se enterara de la relación

-"PERO SERA MEJOR QUE NO MIRES A TAKESHI...¬¬"- pensaba mientras respondía pegándose mas contra el pecho de su gruñón adorable - Gracias... – murmuro.

Hubo un largo silencio en que permanecieron abrazados disfrutando del contacto, mas había algo dentro de Ryoma que aun lo tenia inquieto así que tuvo que preguntar – Kaoru

-Mh? – contesto distraído mientras posaba su mentón en la cabeza del su koibito

-Me perdonaste? – cuestiono bastante alterado como para no mirarlo a la cara, así que siguió en su posición bien oculto contra el músculos pectoral

-De que hablas? – cuestiono, aunque tenia una leve sospecha del porque de las palabras necesitaba aclarar el asunto lo mejor posible

-Bueno... – comenzó a decir pero se detuvo algo dudoso -"maldición voy a tener que ser sincero... y eso como se hace? Bien dilo y ya"- se ordeno - por lo que te dije por teléfono antes de irme de viaje - explico

-Ha! Eso... - el alto moreno se aparto dejando algo confundido al oji dorado – Pues no sé si perdonarte – expreso con parsimonia.

El mayor se contuvo para no reírse en la cara del crío, sabia que lo hacia sufrir pero en verdad se molesto por aquella escena sin sentido. Por lo que continuo su teatro y así castigarlo un poquito

-Yo no dude de ti, **a pesar** de no saber quien eres realmente – puntualizo mientras se metía en el cuarto; Como esperaba casi de inmediato se escuche un gruñido. Acto seguido un muy enfadado pelinegro apareció ante él

-CÓMO TE ATREVES... ¬¬?- espeto casi mordiendo las palabras

-El que? – cuestiono inocente irritando mas al de felina mirada

-CÓMO QUE EL QUE?... YO AQUÍ REBAJANDOME PIDIÉNDOTE PERDON Y... Y... TÚ DE GRAN DIOS OMNIPOTENTE... ¬¬#

-"Rayos párese que de verdad se ofendió..."- rió internamente aunque en su rostro no demostró nada- "bueno así sabrá lo que se sentí" –cavilo - pero si ya te conteste – replico fingiendo demencia

-He?...- Él más bajo retrocedió un paso - Acaso de verdad no me vas a perdonar?... – murmuro bajando la voz al comprender lo que había dicho

Ryoma se sintió muy mal... uno no se queda donde no lo aprecian, así que junto su propio orgullo y anuncio

–Bueno mejor me voy - acto seguido se giró comenzó a retirarse de allí. Mas antes de salir de la alcoba fue atrapado por el brazo – Déjame – pidió con la angustia en la garganta que cerro otra respuesta posible

–" justo ahora que pensé que todo estaba bien... yo y mi gran boca porque pregunte eso?"- se replico el oji dorado comprendiendo que la opinión de kaoru era muy importante para él; apretó fuerte los ojos que por alguna extraña razón le ardían

Bueno... la broma estaba fuera de control, lo supo al ver la carita que puso su pequeño al comprender que no lo perdonaba. Se regaño a sí mismo y lo atrapo justo antes de huyera de la habitación que compartían, he hizo lo que creyó mas indicado. Así que tomo el rostro de **Su** Ryo-chan; Capturo la lagrima, con sus labios, que escapo a pesar de sus esfuerzos

-Tonto... – le dijo mientras lo besaba con gentileza – Claro que te perdone y eso fue mucho antes de que me lo pidieras

-...

-Pero digamos que me moleste muchísimo – tenia que ser sincero en esto así que lo miro a la cara – **YO no miento, NO me gusta la mentira, así que no lo hagas NUNCA, eso no te lo perdono **

Un terrible temor se formo en le interior de Ryoma, esas palabras pesaban más de lo que el oji azul creía. El peso de la verdad ahogó al casanova en un mar de culpas. Debía hablar y contarle todo sobre la apuesta? Y si lo hacia lo perdonaría? Imposible saberlo, si no se confesaba primero

-Kaoru yo... - pero no pudo decirle nada ya que sus labios fueron atrapados por un apasionado beso

-Perdóname tu por al broma – le dijo con voz modulada y sensual

-Eres malo... – se quejo, olvidando todo menos esa carnosa boca que habría las puertas a un mundo de sensaciones deliciosas

-Lo sé... pero sabes una cosa? - comento mientras que le rodeaba la estrecha cintura con las manos – Solo **tu** provocas ese efecto en mi

-Es un elogio o una ofensa?...

-mmm... no sabría que decirte... la mayoría creen que soy un gruñón, traga libros... y no sé cuantas cosas mas así... que dime tu

-Lo tomare como un halago... - ambos sonrieron - yo se que eres gruñón... pero no tanto...- alego coquetamente colgándose del cuello del más alto

**Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥**

Después de eso todo fue más claro, e incluso hicieron una visita al departamento heredero para buscar algunas cosa, esto pasó el domingo por la tarde. Allí fue donde conoció, por foto a su _suegro_, el hombre era sinceramente arrogante ya veo de dónde sacaba esa mirada su niño.

-Estas seguro de esto? – consulto mientras guardaba las cosas un una maleta

-Si yo quiero vivir contigo

-Porque no te quedas día por medio... – sugirió, recibiendo una mirada no muy feliz de su koi - ya sabes por que tu padre no se entere – aclaró

-Le tienes miedo?

-Claro que no – afirmo con decisión

-Entonces?

-Será más fácil justificar tu ausencia...- comenzó a explicar- podrías solo ausentarte solo en ciertas ocasiones, si como dices adora inmiscuirse seria una buena opción – razono con sabiduría - si no te encuentra intentar averiguar donde estas y seguramente dará contigo inevitablemente

-Tienes razón... – confirmo luego de pensarlo un nano segundo

-Claro – ratifico con superioridad

-Engreído gruñón... ¬¬- le aventó una almohada

-Bien estas listo? – consulto reglándole un de esas sonrisas tan poco comunes en él

-Maldito ¬/¬ – magullo saliendo del cuarto con al maleta en mano –"como puede hacerme esto A MIi" – renegó al darse cuenta que su cara le ardía con solo ver lo sonreír

-Ahora que te pasa? – quiso saber el mayor abrazándolo en el recibidor –Ryo-chan?

-Nada – resoplo mas que acalorado- salgamos de este lugar

Kaoru tomo la maleta y salió primero seguido por el dueño de el departamento, escucho sonar el teléfono pero no volvió, casi de inmediato el celular en su bolsillo vibro también lo ignoro

-Que quieres comer? – consulto el de mirada zafiro

-Yo preparare la cena – dijo el mas bajo sin restarle importancia al asunto

-Rayos! – exclamo el mayor haciendo que su compañero se detuviera a mirarlo - compremos algunas tabletas digestivas – comento con burla mientras corría hasta le ascensor – seguramente moriré... no sabes cocinar... – comento con dramatismo mientras oprimía el botón para cerrar la puerta - Ha... lo que hago por amor... – afirmo mientras saludaba a su koi al cerrarse el acceso del pequeño recinto

-Maldita sea con este sujetó...¬¬ - magullo Ryoma al comprender que se había enamorado de el peor de los personajes

Ya que este tipo conseguía bajar sus protecciones, siempre dejarlo en ridículo y aun así no le importo.

Sonriendo como idiota fue por el otro ascensor mientras lo tomaba reviso su celular para descubrir que tenia dos llamadas perdidas una era de su padre que no pensaba contestar y otra de Momoshiro. Decidió contestar esta ultima

-_Moshi moshi..._

-Soy yo...

_-Hola extraño..._

-Que quieres? – pregunto yendo directo al asunto - no tengo tiempo que perder...¬¬

-B_ueno... nada solo quería verte... así podríamos salir o algo hace rato que no lo hacemos y..._

-No puedo estoy ocupado – corto brusco

-C_on tu amante? – _replico algo molesto con la actitud

-No te importa - gruño fastidiado

-_ok nos vemos mañana y hablamos_ – Momoshiro uso una voz conciliadora

-ok Bye - colgó la llamada justo cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a su koibito saludarlo desde lejos, y en su mano tenia una tabletas digestivas - maldito que cree que soy un inútil o que...¬¬?

continuara...

**Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥**

Nota del autor:

Angie: WoW me lleva la que me trajo me pase de cursi XD… bueno el amor es así... Este Ryoma me gusta mucho, ni decir de kaoru ♥.♥- sacando cartel que dice¡♥ GO, GO KAO-CHAN LOVE ETERNO ♥!- que les pareció? Opiniones como siempre bueno acepto lo que sea a ver si me escriben XD

Bien comentemos el **siguiente capitulo**: Uno puede ser sinceramente feliz, con lo que ha conseguido pero el peso de la mentira tienes sus consecuencias y si has mentido... tu vida hará un **CRASH! **Tarde o temprano... ( bien dicen que el pez por la boca muere U.U)

Es que a veces la felicidad no es para siempre y eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo... Muajajaja...XD

**Lady Sesshoumaru** ( los quiere y aun así es mala XD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan... XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos... ToT**

**Advertencia**: la autora esta loca y tiene una beta cursi del tamaño de Argentina; que dios las libre de su imaginación desmedida y rosa XD. Si aun así comenzaste a leer este fic.. pues ya arriésgate inyéctate tu insulina y sigue leyendo que más da un poco mas de azúcar a tu vida jajá jajá XD

**PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR LA AUSENCIA T--T**, PERO BUENO ESTUVE ENFERMA Y MI PC MURIO... SE FUE AL CIELO ALGUIEN QUE ERA IMPORTANTE PARA MI DULCE AMIGA..POR ESO Y MUCHAS COSAS MI AUSENCIA PERO AQUI HE VUELTO PARA ACABAR CON ESTO ASI QUE AGARRENSE QUE AQUI VOY XD

toca saludar a mis lindas niñas de siempre **DAny-chan** ( mi musa Tenista te quiero espero andes por ahi), **Eri-chan**( aqui esta de vuelta tu amiga espero saber de ti) **Gatito**( He vuelto espeor que aun estes por ahi) **Paola**( perdon por mi ausencia) **Yukari**( me imagino que aun andas por ahi esperando que actualice nee?) Pastlito ( mil gracias por estar, perdon por el retraso) **Misa**( me pregunto si aun esperas paciente o te fuiste a leer otra coas XD)Saku-ann (Ya actulice espeor lo leas) **Yuu** (Espero que leas y te guste)** Kenia** ( que te digo kao-chan nos e parese aFuji...solo digmaos que le di algo de ese caracter nada mas XD)

Bueno esto es para ellas las que siempre estan alli

**Musas tensita**: ESCRIBE, ESCRIBE Ò.ó!( látigo en mano)

Oigan Muchachas no presionen que vamos bastante bien en tiempo... aunque nunca se sabe XD mejor comencemos a escribir mis delirios del siguiente capitulo Muajaja

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

**/Si esta en negrita/ es una traducción de algunas palabras **

**Silentpair ♥** … lo uso de separador puede que lo use de tiempo o de escena

**La apuesta**

**By Angie**

**4- ****Crash...**

Momoshiro caminaba apresurado por aquellos pasillos que lo llevaban a la oficina de su mejor amigo. Muchas cosas estaban pasando y el no comprendía, extraños comportamiento del pequeñín era algo que realmente le llamaba la atención. Desde que tenia uso de la razón siempre estuvieron uno junto al otro sacándose mutuamente del hastió y aburrimiento.

Pero ahora algo había cambiado, y la culpa pesaba en ese nuevo juguete sexual que distraía a Ryoma. Ya habían pasado 4 semanas desde aquel lunes tan extraño y confuso donde por un momento creyó que nada había pasado... pero solo fue un momento luego sintió él vació de la perdida, sin saber porque no le agrado en absoluto, pero tampoco podía ser egoísta, si esa persona había cambiado a su amigo. Como su mejor amigo el necesitaba saber quien era...

(N/A: a mi no me engañas Momo-baka eres muy curioso y metiche...¬¬)

**Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥**

**4 semanas a tras...**

Momoshiro irrumpió en la oficina de su desaparecido compañero de juergas, solo para divisar a un joven de mirada dorada intentando ocultar una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

-"Que esta pasando aquí?"- pensó el moreno al mirar aquel chico frente a el con un semblante podría decirse que iluminado - quien eres tu y que le hiciste a mi amigo...?

-Baka que quieres...? - replico Ryoma ocultando bajo su escritorio el celular que le regalara Kaoru, también borró la sonrisa por demás estúpida que le provocaba cada mensaje o comentario de su Koi

Al escuchar el tono usado, no cabía dudas era su Ochibi -... si eres tu.. me pareció ver a un chico sonriente sentado en este escritorio fue aterrador T.T – comento en pose dramática

-Momoshiro que quieres no tengo todo le día... - argumento el empresario oji dorado mas que fastidiado con su _queridísimo_ amigo

-Eso me lo dijiste ayer y prometiste charlar conmigo lo olvidaste? – recordó mientras casi se tiraba sobre el escritorio de caoba labrado con majestuosidad, mirándolo con aquellas amatistas inquisidoras al ladino niño desaparecido

-He... sí..?.. lo había olvidado perdona – se disculpo sin darse cuenta, es que intentaba poner en vibrador el celular bajo del escritorio

-Dime quien es ò.ó? - volvió a insistir el moreno mientras se retiraba abruptamente de su posición

-El que? – mas que extrañado play boy

-Dime con quien andas? – miro a todos lados – dime el nombre de la persona que te lavó el cerebro ò.ó - exigió saber

-Que te importa? – contestó ignorando el tono irónico del comentario

-Me importa y mucho...

-Porque?

-He? O.O... solo porque eres mi amigo y no te veo desde hace semanas

-Bueno me fui de viaje... sabias? – cuestiono con sorna

-Si eso lo sé pero no me llamaste, tampoco me viniste a ver cuando llegaste cosa que siempre haces – puntualizo

-Tuve otras cosas que hacer – se justifico

-Con tu nuevo juguete... ¬¬- punzó con descaro

-No lo llames así... ¬¬ - exigió mientras golpeaba su escritorio y se ponía de pie

-... – abrió los ojos violetas como plato - quien eres tu? – miro a todos lados – que mal actor eres... donde esta la cámara oculta... – miro curioso como mono en feria - donde esta mi amigo?

-Ash.. que lata contigo – se quejo el mas bajo

-Vamos mi amigo Echizen, me contaría todo... - le ambarino puso cara de susto - seguro que eres el clon defectuoso de mi tomodachi, que paso con el original? Habla maldito...¬¬

-Quieres dejar de decir idioteces?

-No mi amigo lindo dónde se fue T.T?.. seguro fueron los insectos mutantes... yo le dije que no las matara pero el no me hizo caso ahora se vengaron TT-TT

-ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO CALLATE..¬¬

-WoW! Ese si sonó como el malcriado Echizen... a que hora te tele trasportaron?

-Eres demasiado idiota lo sabias? – se sentó mientras presionaba su sien

-Aun así me amas... XD

-...¬¬.. – el más bajo se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta ignorando la cara de Papa natas que puso su compañero de correrías - ahora muévete te invito un trago...

-O.o estas invitándome **tú** a **mí**?..

-Sí...

-Demonios! Seguro te lavaron el cerebro las hormigas mutantes que te secuestraron

-Idiota muévete o te dejo... ¬¬

Ambos salieron, sin decir a donde. Una vez en el estacionamiento llamaron a su chofer que los llevo donde siempre.

Así llegaron aun Pup que invariablemente asistían a esa hora del día. Un lugar exclusivo donde eran asiduos, Momo lo puso al corriente de los últimos chismes de la sociedad. Cosa que hacia siempre.

Sin obviar detalle narraba y narraba las aventura de sus amigos de parranda quien salía con quien, quién se acostó con quien, quien se separo de quien; A Ryoma le pareció que siempre hablaba de lo mismo tan rutinario y aburrido. Mas sé dejos llevar por el entusiasmo de su amigo, y volvió a ser quien era, ese idiota que no le importaba nada, ni nadie

El lugar donde se encontraban era casi como su segundo hogar, todo el mundo lo conocía y por el trascurso de 4 horas Ryoma volvió a ser aquel sujeto despreocupado y divertido que conocía Takeshi...

Bueno lo de divertido era porque el moreno siempre decía cosa que lo sacaba de quiso y siempre tenia una respuesta asida a sus comentarios. Era algo tan habitual ese tipo de charlas entre ellos.

Pero no hubo forma de sacar ningún tipo de información sobre la persona que robaba el tiempo de su amigo. Cuando intentaba entrar en tema, el menor simplemente evadía con otro pregunta o lo ignoraba.

Al llegar a cierta hora comenzó a mirar le reloj, cerca de las 5 dijo que debía irse, y sin más dejo una propina y se fue. Dejando a Momo mas desconcertado que antes.

Después de eso las siguientes semanas se las paso insistiendo con sutileza en ubicar y saber donde estaba ochibi, algunas veces aparecía en su departamento sin previo aviso para ver si lo atrapaba con alguien pero no sabia que era un mujeriego demasiado astuto como para llevar a su juguetito a su Dep.. Seguramente lo había engatusado y vivía en el departamento de él..

-"hay amigo si que te conozco"- pensó sonriente cuando fue a tomar el ascensor para su sorpresa al abrirse la puerta vio a su camarada salir de este sonriendo como niño – "por kami estas hormigas mutantes me cambiaron mi TOMODACHI T.T"

-Momoshiro que haces aquí...¬¬? – consulto el arrogante oji dorado agradeciendo al cielo que Kaoru literalmente le ordenara que fuese a su departamento alegando que tenia exámenes y necesitaba estudiar -"Maldito ahora tendré que agradecerle" - Pensó divertido haciendo una mueca mental al pensar que solo había una manera de agradecerle

-No puedo venir a ver a mi amigo?

-Si... - dijo con un tono irónico pasando junto a el- vamos que muero de frió

-Te invito a comer algo si quieres?

-No gracias...

-O.o... de veras?

-Hai... pasa ya sabes dónde esta el bar – señalo el lugar- regreso en un momento – desapareció en su habitación

El moreno se dirigió al lugar indicado, se sirvió su trago favorito y tomo asiento, las orbes violacias detallaron el departamento de su querido y parrandero camarada.

-"Esto se ve muy raro... como decirlo no es igual a la ultima vez que estuve aquí..." - había algo muy extraño en el lugar no podía averiguar que era pero había un ambiente muy raro.

De pronto de la nada unos celestes ojos lo fulminaron, la bola de pelo salto sobre él y comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños mientras clavaba sus filosas garras en su nueva camisa Guchi,

-KYA!!! - exclamó del susto, el moreno jadeo asombrado ante aquel animal. Le tomo un par de minutos razonar que era un simple gato Imalayo

-karupin - llamó la voz conocida.

El dizque felino lo miro amenazadoramente mientras volteaba arrogante como su dueño y se dirigía a los pies del recién llegado, que se agacho para tomar a su mascota que ronroneaba por las caricias brindadas

-Esa cosa de donde salió?

-Su nombre es karupin... ¬¬

-Mau...-¬¬- los celestes ojos fulminaron al moreno este trago grueso

-Esa cosa me odia... - anuncio el moreno

-No seas ridículo como te va a odiar si no te conoce... ¬¬- anuncio el anfitrión mientras se acercaba con el minino aun en brazos y tomaba asiento

-Y desde cuando cuidas a otro ser vivo que no seas tu?

-Eres un idiota sabias?...- aniquilo con la mirada a su amigo mientras seguía acariciando al animalito que lo seguía mirando feo al invitado

-Mau...¬¬

-No en verdad es extraño – comento pero al ver el agrio semblante pues no quedo de otra que hacerse a la idea del animal en medio así que comento - Y Ka..- se llevo el dedo a la mejilla tratando de acordarse el nombre del estúpido gato

-Karupin...

-Si Karupin que edad tiene?

-tres meses y medio

-Y es así de grande?.

-Cuando lo traje era una bolita de pelos - en minino al escuchar la pregunta se puso alerta y con majestuoso movimiento se estiro y fue acariciar el cuello de su amo que para sorpresa de su invitado sonrió complacido

-... Este... Ryoma...O.O?

-Que sucede Takeshi…?- sin mirarlo ya que el felino había decidido interrumpir su visión con su robusta cola –"matare a kaoru por consentirlo tanto... ¬¬"- gruñía divertido el casanova. –"va que más da..U.U" – se dijo por fin apartando la peluda cola

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de su invitado, el mentado oji dorado bajo al gato y volteo hacia su visita, encontrando a un pálido moreno con una semblante digno de enmarcar para la posteridad

-A ti que te paso O.O? – murmuró mas que extrañado que antes le moreno

-No entiendo a que te refieres?

-OH vamos!... no me vengas que esto es normal? – señalo al felino que desde su distancia lo miraba con desconfianza

-...- Ryoma solo elevo una ceja sin comprenderlo, a lo que Momo se exasperara mas

-ASH!... – casco su cabellera con desesperación- 1º desde cuando tienes mascota?. Si apenas puedes cuidar de ti mismo – comento con ironía

–...

-2º desde cuando sonríes y asemejas a las criaturas llamados humanos?

-Tengo a karupin desde hace 1 mes y medio, como vez si puedo cuidar de alguien además de mí, eso te párese mal?

-Claro que no... pero es raro... párese que has cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

-Eso es malo? – comento mientras se dirigía al bar ignorando completamente el tono de burla de su impertinente visitante

-No, pero... – balbuceo el mas alto tratando de encajar su mandíbula en el lugar.

Desde cuando Ryoma Echizen era tan abierto a las discusiones serias? En otro momento lo hubiera mandado a freír espárragos o mejor dicho hubiera cambiado de tema evadido el asunto de plano, tal vez conversaría de otra cosa... como quieran llamarlo. Pero ahí estaba ese sujeto hablando con mucha calma y madures

-Madura Takeshi... – dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente al espectador

-Hay no tienes fiebre! - grito histéricamente mientras se ponía de pies y tocaba la frente del muchacho

-No seas imbecil quieres?... – saco la diestra de un manotazo - estoy tratando de tener una charla contigo pero si vas a hacer las idioteces de siempre pues mejor lárgate... ¬¬

-Pues me quedo... pero no me asustes otra vez diciendo cosas serias Y.Y...

-Takeshi a veces pienso porque eres mi amigo..

-Porque te obligaron nuestros padres, al ponerte en el mismo lugar que yo cuando apenas tenias 1 año de vida, y te dejaron a mi cargo que tenía 2 XD

-Me pregunto que pensaban mis padre Y.Y

-ya sabes... dinero... DINERO... **DINERO**!

-Ha! Sí eso...

-Y dime que tan maduro te has puesto?

-solo un poco no creas que mucho he? – sonrió de lado como siempre elevando su vaso de cristal cortado en forma de brindis

-Eso espero amigo porque me aburriría mucho sin ti

-Bueno... me dijiste que querías cenar verdad? – pregunto cambiando de tema con habilidad

-Si! – afirmo con los ojitos amatista brillando cual estrellas - vamos a Capriati?- comento con entusiasmo - me apetece pasta además me dijeron que las hijitas del duque irán a cenar allí

-Que tal si te enseño un truco... - corto el menor poniéndose de pie

-Un truco O.O?- siguiendo mas que desconcertado

Pero al llegar a la cocina observo al oji dorado sacar una fuente de la conservadora, poner una cosa(N/A: es una Wok Momo-baka... ¬¬#) en el fuego donde vertió los fideos para luego colocar no se que verdura, ultimo paso le echo no sabia que cosa ( N/A: condimentos U.U) un aroma delicioso invadió el lugar haciendo que el estomago de Takeshi gruñera con fuerza.

-Podrías pasarme los platos? – señalo un lugar en la mesada donde había a platos cuadrados negros

-Hai... - dijo algo aturdido mayor, por esa bizarra visión de su play boy amigo cocinero – " desde cuando sabe hacer algo?" – pero su boca fue más cortes al clon de las hormigas mutantes - desde cuando cocinas O.O?

-No estoy cocinando

-A no?... Entonces estoy viendo visiones... tendré cataratas o tal vez un coagulo en el cerebro porque yo te estoy viendo cocinar – se fregó los ojos amatistas con fuerza y a nuncio- si ahí te veo estas cocinado

-Pedazo de animal solo estoy calentando la comida... ¬¬ - señalo al colocar las verduras salteadas en los platos y dirigirse a la mesa

-Asombroso igual... – comento tomando asiento justo enfrente al anfitrión - desde cuando lo haces?...

-solo come y ya... ¬¬ - sirvió un vino tinto para acompañar

-Ya sé!... te enseño tu jug..- iba a decir la **palabra prohibida**

Lo de prohibida era porque ya estaba visto que no podía llamar "juguete" a la persona que estaba con el enano arrogante, con solo la miradita que le dirigió Ryoma lo supo con certeza, así que opto por cambiar de estrategia

–Ella es buena cocinera y te paso la receta verdad? – comento fortuito mirando la reacción en el semblante del mas bajo

-Digamos que tiene un toque particular – comento casual degustando los fideos que había preparado el día anterior kaoru, en esa misma cocina, donde había insistido en enseñarle a comer saludable

Buenas las pastas estuvieron listas en poco tiempo, pero nunca llegaron a comerlas dado que terminaron en otro lugar de la vivienda. El calor invadió el cuerpo del oji dorado, evadió el **recuerdo hot**.

-"Vuelve a pensar en la comida... "- se ordeno para calmar sus alborotadas hormonas, se calmo al recordar las indicaciones de su koi

Tenia todo listo para el ultimo paso "_solo calentar y reogar_" señalo kaoru cuando se habían ido a su departamento dejando a un Ryoma sin muchas ganas de comer. solo guardo todo y se retiro a dormir para poder verlo al otro día

-WoW! Que buen sazón mis felicitaciones a la cocinera – exclamo Takeshi sacando al casanova de sus cavilaciones

-Chef! – comento inesperada mente casi sin pensar muy bien que es lo que decía

-Nani?

-Felicitaciones al Chef... – remarco

-Valla... – Momo estaba impresionado sin quererlo ahora sabia el sexo de la persona que había conseguido barrer con las defensas de su compañero de parrandas

-Le daré tu opinión de su pasta

-Pues preséntamelo y que me cocine en casa! – puso cara de borrego degollando como hacia siempre que quería conseguir algún capricho –Porfis sí?

-OLVIDALO ESO NO PASARA JAMAS...¬¬ - explotó casi sin pensarlo el anfitrión; Esa beta celosa era muy marcada en él; mucho más con lo que se refería a Kaoru, no podía ni siquiera pensar en que cocinará para Momoshiro

-Oye cálmate – levantó ambas manos en son de paz - era una broma sé lo posesivo que eres con...

-Si no quieres que no te eche a patadas deja de llamarlo así... ¬¬

-Si al menos me dijeras su nombre seria más fácil... ¬¬

-Eso no te importa...¬¬

-Eres un malcriado sabias... ¬¬? - se puso de pie con ambas manos en al costado de aquélla mesa

-Y tu un maldito Idiota... ¬¬ - Echizen lo imito de igual manera y decisión

Se miraron con desafió, durante un momento bastante largo, por sobre la mesa, pero como era de esperarse el estomago de Momoshiro delato el hambre que tenia, además que el olorcito a pasta casera no ayudaba en nada, su estomago clamaba algo de alimento y tenia que ser YA!

-Eres un retrazado pero también eres mi amigo así que come no quiero que te desmayes de hambre... ¬¬ - Ryoma fue el primero en sentarse y comer

-ASH.. – Fue todo lo que dijo Momoshiro.

Había descubierto al menos el sexo de la misteriosa persona que le robaba el tiempo de su amigo. Y en honor a la verdad si llegaba a hacer el amor la mitad de bien de como cocinaba, pues ya lo veía perdido.

-"JODER QUE DEBE SER BUENO PARA MANTENER ATRAPADO A RYOMA"- pensó el amatista

Comenzó a comer; Decidió seguir el juego del silencio y esperar a ver que más sacaba de aquello. No tuvo éxito ni una data mas... era tan frustrante

Se despidieron de los dos, dueño y mascota, este ultimo lo ignoro olímpicamente. Volvió a su departamento mucho más intrigado que antes.

Las siguientes semanas fue casi como una rutina el intentaba averiguar el nombre y Ryoma cambiaba de tema o le daba una respuesta negativa de plano.

Salían?... sí... Pero no tanto como antes... ya que el a veces cenaba con su pareja, a Takeshi no le importaba eso solo que tenia curiosidad de saber quien era el que había atrapado el corazón de Echizen.

El deseaba la felicidad de Ochibi, es más que nadie vio la tristeza de este. Tristeza ante la indiferencia de su padre y la enfermedad de su madre. También sabia que toda esa capa de chico rudo era eso un muro que erigió durante años para que su verdadero ser no fuese maltratado.

Como buen hermano mayor que se creía... bueno... no mejor corregir eso... el amaba a Ryoma, siempre lo supo pero no por eso le iba a exigir estar con el, no eso nunca funcionaría eran como decirlo vinagre y aceite (N/A: buenos para una ensalada nada mas XD)...

El asumió el papel de protector de Ryoma desde que lo pusieron en el mismo corralito cuando tan solo tenia 12 meses de vida. Durante el trascurso de los años su amistad se transformo en algo mas, pero se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos podía hacer feliz al otro, eran como dos granadas a punto de estallar.

Así que él en su afán de divertirlo había cedido a todo los caprichos y diversiones, aun recordaba la primera borrachera que se dieron, donde terminaron desnudos y abrazados en la misma cama. Por suerte **para él**... el pequeñín no recordó nada de lo que paso, se había encargado de decirle que solo lo había desvestido para que no se enredará en al ropa. Mas ese era un secreto bien guardado que no pensaba revelar, ni ahora ni nunca.

Pero bueno ahora que veía los cambios de Echizen, le paresia bien que madurara y reemplazara la soledad por algo más saludable. Tan solo había algo que a él le molestaba, es que esa curiosidad tan innata en él, lo estaba matando, es que por eso que quería conocer a la persona que tanto había subyugado el corazón encerrado de ese maldito truhán.

-MIERDA HASTA LE ENSEÑO A COCINAR! –Exclamo mas que frustrado por saber la identidad del mentado sujeto

Es que nadie y entiéndase **NADIE**... había conseguido que sonriera tan sinceramente; y él había notado esa sonrisa cuando hablaba o mandaba mensajitos en aquel viejo celular

Idiota renombrado seria si no viera la forma en que le fascino el sujeto en cuestión

Las semanas pasaron sin éxito alguno...

**Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥**

**Actualidad... Lunes otra vez...**

-"Bueno de hoy no pasaba averiguaría el nombre del sujeto" – tomada la decisión irrumpió en la oficina abruptamente como era su costumbre en estas ultimas fechas - BUENOS DIAS OCHIBIII XD – vociferó

-No te enseñaron a tocar...¬/¬?

-Si pero es aburrido- se jacto - además... como te atrapo tratando de disimular una sonrisa sosa de enamorado que traes si no entro así?

-Eres un baka los sabias..?

-Si lo soy y tu también

-Yo porque...¬¬?

-Hasta cuando me tendrás en medio de esta mentira?... – comenzó con su monologo - no me gusta nada eso.. Acaso no somos amigos? .. Yo que te quiero tanto T.T... y tu no me respondes, eres un vil mentiroso, kami te castigara ya veras y.. – detuvo el escándalo al notar la pálido rostro de su interlocutor – Ryoma que tienes?

-No... nada...

-Ha no señor... – camino hasta el con decisión - me dice que tienes porque no por nada tu te amedrentas ante mis estupideces... ¬¬

-Que bueno que reconoces que son estupideces...

-Ya, en serio que tienes?

-Solo creo que tienes razón en algunas cosas?

-Como en cuales...?

-Que soy un mentiroso

-A bueno!.. Si venimos con eso... siempre lo has sido - la respuesta del oji dorado fue una de esas conocidas miradas asesinas marca Echizen - no me mires así... que todo lo que digo es cierto... sino como conquistaste a todas y todos esos personajes en tu larga lista?

-Esto es distinto – se llevo inconscientemente la mano al bolsillo de su saco donde guardaba celosamente el celular de kaoru

-Porque?...

-... – pues en verdad no quería decirle así que prefirió callar

-Tal vez sea porque esta vez **SI te importa que te descubran**?

-..O.o... como sabes? – Sin poder evitar la sorpresa de su rostro

-Ja Baka yo se lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya – le pego un coscorrón amigable

-Pues si sabes para que preguntas... ¬¬?

-Porque me gustaría que confiaras en mi

-... – pensó un momento y luego asintió - tal vez tengas razón si te cuento me prometes ayudarme a solucionar el lió en que estoy metido?

-Claro para que estoy yo aquí? – lo abrazo casi asfixiándolo

El menor solo se dejo mimar por un momento es que en verdad necesitaba encontrar la solución urgente a este dilema no quería mentirle mas a Kaoru. Esperaba que entre los dos podrían encontrar la manera adecuada de decirle la verdad sin que él quedara tan mal parado frente a su Koibito, conociéndolo seguro seria una tarea titánica pero debía intentarlo no quería perderlo

-Si me dejas quizás podamos tomar un trago y hablar – dijo algo divertido

-WoW otro trago y no pago que bueno XD- Momo lo soltó de inmediato y bailoteo saliendo de la oficina

-Menudo baka de amigo me cargo U.U – bufo Echizen, el mentado amigo asomo al cabeza por la puerta

-Te escuche...¬¬ - gruño

-Ya muévete que no tengo tiempo debo volver en 2 horas – saliendo de la oficina por al puerta solo para los ejecutivos

-Llamara tu padre verdad? – pregunto mientras tomaban el ascensor

-Si ese famoso balance que sabes... odio dar

-Pues vamos que quiero saber quien es mi rival – proclamo arrastrando a un ya más tranquilo Ryoma

Entraron en una confitería cercana a la oficina ninguno de los dos quiso ir al Pup de siempre ya que estaba muy lejos y necesitaban estar lo más cerca posible de la oficina. Mas al estar esperando un par de café irlandeses sonó el celular de Ryoma.

-Moshi moshi..

_-Hola hijo tonto _

-Que quieres? – contesto de mala gana, el oji dorado, sin poder evitar el hastió que sentía hacia su progenitor

-N_ecesito el informe_

-No estoy en al oficina ahora – magullo mas que molesto por esa forma de actuar de su padre que siempre los acaba de quicio

-_Con que incauto estas gastando mi dinero ahora...?_

-No estoy gastando tu dinero, y estoy con Momoshiro – levantó el celular y Momo grito un saludo

-_Dile que no estoy sordo_

-Necesitas ya el informe? – quiso saber de forma cortante

-_No esta noche lo veré, tendrás que traerlo_

-Imposible

_-Porque?_

-Porque no pienso viajar

_-Alguna falda o pantalón caído por ahí? jajajajaja_

-... – miro fulminando al aparato en absoluto silencio - "maldito pervertido no te diré nada de mi vida privada si eso es lo que esperas...¬¬" – pensó mas que ofendido

-_Eres mas agrio que tu madre... ahora bien si no puedes, pues envíamelo por fax, luego me darás detalle a mi regreso parto para china mañana a primer ahora_

-Como digas

Lo siguiente que escucho Ryoma fue el ruido del aparatito que señalaba el fin de la comunicación, suspirando cerro la llamada

-Tu padre es dulzura y luz nee?

-No hablemos de él – pidió guardando el celular en el bolsillo

-Pero te libero del informe no?

-Sí

-Bueno habla de **tu** dulzura y luz que estoy ansioso

-De quien?

-... no te hagas de tu koi...¬¬

-AH... –Ryoma puso cara de quinceañera soñadora sin poder evitarlo era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien, de Kaoru, que no fuese karupin claro esta mencionar

-Bueno deja de soñar y habla... ¬¬ - apresuro el moreno mas que vehemente

-Por donde empezar... - murmuro mas para sí que para su compañero

-Por el principio...

-Cállate o no te cuento...¬¬

-ok.. que sensible... Y.Y

-Bueno... veras...

El antiguo casanova, como pudo; Sin dar nombres, explico todo lo que pudo. Sin ser muy detallista en el proceso, ósea detallo la estrategia de karupin, como irrumpió en su vida del deportista en cuestión. El papel de hacerse pasar por inocente, y como este rol dominó al actor cediendo a al impulso que ni el mismo sabia que poseía. La discusión, por sus propios miedos, la separación por una semana, el rencuentro y reconciliación, las explicaciones y la confección de quien era que tuvo que dar para mantener aquella relación.

-Ósea que el sabe quien eres y aun así no quiso hace publica su relación? – cuestiono el amatista más asombrado de lo que esperaba; Es que no entendía que tipo de persona lograba conquistar al mejor partido de todo Tokio y no lo publicaba en una revista sensacionalista con una advertencia bien grandota que dijera **NO TOCAR ES MIO**!

-Aja.. – suspiro el joven socio

-Dime esta persona es muy importante para ti? – quizás era una pregunta tonta pero según la respuesta de ochibi se daría cuenta de todo era un juego o no

--Sí lo es... – respondió sin rastro de dudas en su cara.

-Y porque no vas de frente y se lo dices?

-Que quieres que le diga?

-Todo – puntualizo el mayor bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de café -... yo no lo conozco pero supongo que si como dices es comprensivo, pues cuando le expliques lo que paso, el entenderá y sabrá perdonarte

-Si lo conoces.. - murmuro el oji dorado

-No que va – se reclinó en el asiento - no conozco al joven maravilla – afirmo con un dejo de humor - aun no me dices el nombre, pero debe ser el hijo de superman – siguió la broma

-Kaoru – dijo Ryoma luego tomo su café de un golpe como esperando algún tipo de reacción

-Valla que coincidencia es el mismo nombre de la ultima _la presa_ que elegimos para el juego n.n – comento aun con la sonrisa de siempre

-Es ese mismo tipo

-...- por un micro segundo la idea fue procesada con lentitud por el chip del cerebro masculino que por más que tenia una fuerte dosis de Cafeína no pudo asimilarlo completamente la afirmación hasta que de pronto todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron todas juntas – QUE??? – grito escandalosamente –NO ESTAS HABLANDO DE KAORU KAIDOH VERDAD'?

Fue el turno de Momo en palidecer al verlo asentir, no podían estar hablando de ese sujeto que había asegurado que odiaba la mentira, tal vez con otra persona, quizás tendría una posibilidad de un final feliz. Pero conociendo lo franco y directo que era el maldito kaidoh, Echizen estaba frito.

-JODER! – exclamo mientras se paraba golpeando la mesa con fuerza

-Siéntate estas llamando la atención - murmuro mas que agotado mentalmente por todo esto

Momoshiro obedeció, alzo la mano y al llegar le mozo pidió dos whiskis dobles, mantuvieron un tenso silencio hasta que el pedido fue entregado, el moreno tomo un buen trago de la bebida, antes de volver a hablar

-A ver como esta eso explícate – pidió ya más calmado

-Ya te lo dije yo lo había visto antes y bueno...

-Hiciste trampa... ¬¬ - señalo con el dedo acusador dándose cuenta de la treta del enano arrogante ante su sugerencia del juego

-No solo.. – quiso decir otra mentira, pero la verdad de sus sentimientos estaban en juego así que rectifico- bueno si **el es mío** y no quería que me ganaras, esta bien... ¬¬?

-Sí pero mira le lió en el que estas ahora?

-Crees que no lo sé... - rasco su melena renegrida con desesperación

-Que piensas hacer?

-No tengo ni idea por eso necesito ayuda

-A kaidoh no le agrada la mentira.. me lo dijo – recordó aquella ultima noche en que se habían visto

-Lo sé a mí también – Ryoma estaba mas decaído

-Hay amigo no podrías ir y decírselo todo – sugirió – y después podrías clamar perdón si es tan importante es para ti deberías intentarlo

-Pero que le digo?

-La verdad

-Mierda de amigo! - exclamo frustrado ante aquella sugerencia - como quieres que valla me plante frente a él y le diga... Escucha kaoru recuerdas a Momoshiro? Bueno somos amigos de la infancia y siempre jugamos un juego idiota de ver quien se lleva a la cama a una persona. Y sabes? Tu fuiste le elegido, Ha! Me olvidaba... además de eso te anuncio que nos ganamos un viaje a un Spa muy lujoso como premio porque **yo gane**. – lo dijo todo de un tirón casi sin respirar- Estas loco si piensas que haré eso?

-Bueno no así

-Cómo entonces? no hay forma en que me perdone si se entera

-Pero no puedes mentirle

-No ya no puedo

-_**No será necesario decir nada más**_ – dijo una voz muy conocida a espaldas del oji dorado –_**Creo que has dicho suficiente Ryoma Echizen – **_sentencio sin reparo

De repente Ryoma se quedo en blanco, pestaño confundido, al escucharlo justo detrás de él a la única persona que no deseaba que escuchara esa conversión. Sintió la cabeza dar vueltas, no quería escuchar los insultos, no quería verlo.

Pero ahí estaba seguro esa voz era inconfundible. Tras suyo estaba kaoru Kaidoh; ¿Cuánto de lo que dijo había escuchado?

Momoshiro fue testigo mudo de aquel desastroso encuentro es que, no esperaba que el mentado sujeto apareciera cual fantasma sin hacer, ruido ni nada, justo detrás de Ryoma. Solo había que ver esa mirada que le echaba para saber que Ochibi estaba en problema y muy graves. Echizen no reaccionaba y si no hacia algo esto acabaría todo muy mal así que reunió su mejor cara de idiota y saludo

-Hola kaoru-kun como estas? – saludo pero toda palabra se escapo de su garganta al ver aquellos zafiros sobre él – he? No pienses mal Kaidoh

-**CA-LLA-TE**... - marco cada silaba con un rencor contenido – **Así que Todo fue una mentira.. solo fue un juego de dos par de riquillos, sin nada más importante que hacer que joderme la vida **– kaoru se detuvo para inclinarse lo suficiente y hablar cerca de oído re Ryoma - **solo fui ****una apuesta**... – las palabras tenían un dejo de tristeza que la cara no demostraba pero estaba allí – **Bien espero se hallan divertido a mis expensas,- **comenzó a retirarse pero se detuvo y agrego **- por mi parte espero no volverlos a ver a ninguno de los dos NUNCA**

Dicho esto el oji azul salió del lugar, mientras que Echizen no terminaba de asimilar las palabras pronunciadas.

Esto seguro era una de esas pesadillas muy reales, debía afirmar. Esto no podía estar pasando, kaoru no podía haber dicho eso? No el no lo dejaría. Seguro era un maldito truco de su mente. Una posibilidad que no ocurriría... no podía NO, NO-TENIA QUE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO... NO IMPOSIBLE

-¡"KAORU NO PUEDE DEJARME...NOO"! – gritaba su mente desquiciada por la angustia

-Ryoma reacción, Ryoma – Momoshiro movía el hombro de su aturdido compañero, estaba pálido y sus ojos parecían no enfocar a ningún punto definido debía sacarlo de ese estado de inmediato, es mas, si quería al menos salvar la situación con el sujeto que había ganado su corazón tenia que ayudarlo a reaccionar – ECHIZEN REACCIONA MALDITA SEA – dicho esto le planto una bofetada

-Momoshiro... él – Murmuro mientras se tocaba la mejilla castigada

-Si te escucho- confirmo con pesar

-kami... - susurro derrotado

-Que carajo estas esperando?- cuestiono con enfado no toleraba ver a su pequeñín en su faceta derrotista

-Ha?

-Ve tras él – ordeno

-Pero

-Pero nada – lo corto - Amigo tienes que explicarle... no puedes dejarlo así verdad?- lo vio agachar la cabeza- OH vamos este no es el Echizen que conozco

-No se como encararlo – confeso por fin

-Pues ponte delante de él y habla, a lo sumo te golpeara- comento divertido ante la mueca de enfado en la cara del menor - pero tu firme tiene que escucharte -se acerco al oído con malicia - además si no lo conquistas tu... puede que yo lo haga... me gusta como cocina

-ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO LO SABIAS...¬¬- Lo empujo para liberarse – EL ES MIO...¬¬# - proclamo echando chispas por los ojos

-Eso es corre amigo ve por tu presa... XD

-Estúpido...¬¬ - golpeo el hombro del más alto mientras se ponía de pie – Pero tienes razón

-Ya vete antes que me arrepienta – ordeno con una de esos gestos tontos

-Gracias - insistió en decir regalándole una sonrisa sincera muy pocas veces vista, para luego salir de allí como alma que leva el diablo

-JODER! – comento el moreno al darse cuanta que estaba solo y debía pagar la cuenta – Yo y mis buenas intenciones, tendré que violar a una anciana para componerme de esta estúpida buena acción que hice hoy Y.Y

Sinceramente esperaba que su amigo consiguiera hablar con kaoru y arreglaran todo ese lió en el que se habían metido por su estúpida boca.

Asumiría la culpa, ya que él fue quien propuso la apuesta, señalo el objetivo, y definitivamente metió a Ryoma en líos al pedirle que le contara todo en un lugar publico

-"MALDICIÓN, SI QUE ME RECIBÍ DE IDIOTA ESTA VEZ" - se dijo mientras salía del lugar – " nunca a estuvo mas acertado el refrán que decía: _EL PEZ POR LA BOCA MUERE_"...

-Echizen me va a matar si no se arreglase con Kaidoh Y.Y- lloriqueo sin saber que o como podía ayudar a su Tomodachi del alma

**Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥**

Ryoma corría por las calles sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde dirigirse, al departamento?... Imposible, a la empresa?... lo creía improbable... la Universidad? Tal vez seria buena opción, pero de ser así, el problema radicaba en que no encontraba ese recuerdo precisamente en ese momento, en algún momento Kaoru le había comentado como se llamaba ese lugar, no recordaba la bendita dirección.

Sentía su respiración acelerada al máximo, su corazón dolía paresia que en cualquier momento podría estallar. No era por el esfuerzo físico, sino por el vació tan grande que sentía al saber que no podría verlo más

En ese instante en que pronuncio aquellas palabras, podría decirse que su corazón se resquebrajó en miles de fragmento.

El **Crash** de su alma, llego a su cabeza, al saber que por culpa de sus acciones, lo perdería para siempre...

**Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥ Silentpair ♥**

**Nota del autor: **

Angie: ME LLEVA LA QUE METRAJO! LO HE HECHO AL FIN TERMINE EL CAPITULO MATARE A MOMOSHIRO Ò.Ó!. Bueno querido Ryoma yo te lo advertí NO DAÑES A MI ADORADO MAMUSHI, AHORA SUFRE POR BAKA Ò.Ó... Muajajaja cof cof... bien en que iba? . O.o? aH sí XD!...

La felicidad no es para siempre, es tan efímera como las gotas de roció en un amanecer caluroso. No sé ustedes pero este capitulo es algo... como decirlo... demasiado dramático? No se díganme ustedes que opinan n.n

A si me olvidaba de algo... ( tomando el alto parlante y micrófono) MENDIGO MOMO ZOQUETE LO HICISTE HABLAR A RYO-CHAN Y ES TU CULPA DE CÓMO SE ENTERO KAORU DE TODO EL ASUNTO. ARDERAS EN EL INFIERNO POR BOCON ÒoÓ ¡... ha ya se lo dije U.U

Bueno espero algún tomatazo, o carta amenazadora, va lo que sea... solo recuerden que aquí espero algún comentario, y sin bombas por favor que sino como termino la historia XD

**Capitulo siguiente**: Mares de desilusión y tristezas, Te amo pero no me perdonas. Eso genera Una **Locura Automática**

**Lady Sesshoumaru** (más Sádica que nunca, despedazando corazones mentirosos LO PROMETO Ò.Ó!) se despide Muajaja XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan... XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos... ToT**

**Advertencia**: la autora esta loca y tiene una beta cursi del tamaño de Argentina; que dios las libre de su imaginación desmedida y rosa XD. Si aun así comenzaste a leer este fic... pues ya arriésgate inyéctate tu insulina y sigue leyendo que más da un poco mas de azúcar a tu vida jajá jajá XD

**Este es un Song fic, muy especial. Digamos que Dany-chan esto es solo para ti, tu sabes porque así que no vale aclarar espero que lo disfrutes**

**PERDON POR MI AUSENCIA Y GRACIAS SI AUN ESTAN ALLI PROMETO CONCLUIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

Ahora mis salydis especiales a

**Paola:**Sabes a mi me da gusto actualizar esta historia esque le tengo mucho cariño, gracias por estar ahi y ser paciente

**Misty: **Perdon T.T... ya estoy de vuelta y espero que te guste el siguiente

**Gatitoall starz**: Hola ya volvi como querias con el siguiente cap espero que te guste

Bueno ahora si a leer y nuevamente gracias por la paciencia

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

**/Si esta en negrita/ es una traducción de algunas palabras **

Silentpair ♥ … lo uso de separador puede que lo use de tiempo o de escena

**La Apuesta**

**By Angie**

**5**- **Locura Automática**

Maldita suerte… maldita sea todo… ya no le importaba nada, ni nadie. **No desde que el se había ido**. De solo recordar ese suceso aquel sabor agridulce de la sangre se agolpaba en su boca.

Lo había vuelto a hacer, sé mordió el labio inferior haciendo que la herida sangrara; con el dorso de la mano limpio sus labios, Nada importaba ya... NADA

Con desenfado introdujo la llave en la hendidura, haciendo que el motor rugiera, conecto el parabrisas. El tiempo estaba horrible, el pronostico empeoraba; Su estado anímico al igual que el clima era tan lúgubre y frió. En al televisión habían dicho que nunca vieron una primavera más lluviosa.

Va!.. A él que carajos le importaba el clima?...

Solo quería tomar un poco de aire, después de haber estado horas encerrado en ese antro de mala muerte necesitaba aire librado del vicioso ambiente de la noche. De nada sirvió que su amigo insistiera en que lo acompañaría... Naa.. Para que lo quería? si lo único que le traía era problemas y porque no afirmarlo.. lo odiaba...

Si el Odiaba a cada una de las personas que le recordaran que alguna vez amo a alguien...

Y Momoshiro **se lo recordaba** con solo ver esa carota de angustia que ponía, se sentía culpable de todo...

Y Razón tenia, pero no podía echarle todo el fardo a él... no claro que no había otros implicados en el asunto, uno de ellos era él... Ryoma Echizen...

Maldita sea porque tenia que sentir aun esa horrible congoja al evocarlo? Porque no podía dejar de extrañarlo? Sus ojos dorados alguna vez brillantes y expresivos, ahora parecían reflejar su vació, estaban opacos y fríos; ya no había nada allí NADA...

Las orbes se enfocaron nuevamente en el oscuro camino que tenia delante del parabrisas, casi no veía nada a 2 metros, la lluvia torrencial impedía cualquier tipo de visión mayor a esa distancia. Presiono el pedal del acelerador y libero en embrague, casi al mismo tiempo, las llantas resbalaron por al velocidad que tomo, cual saeta descontrolado el jaguar negro se disparo por las calles.

Unos meses atrás ni siquiera se atrevía a manejar, y ahora cual corredor de formula 1 enfrentaba la tormenta con las manos firmes en el volante. Miro el retrovisor, otra vez sus ojos dorados lo observaron tan vacíos como un fantasma sin misión eterna; una mueca irónica se formo en su cara. Mientras que su mano derecha se dirigía al reproductor de mp3, la música comenzó a correr haciéndole compañía. Su Única Compañía a estas ultimas fechas

Unos Relámpagos surco el cielo dándole un aspecto amenazador aquellas calles solitarias, piso el acelerador, el auto le respondió de inmediato incrementando la velocidad, tomo el acceso a la autopista.

Ya no le importaba nada... NI la lluvia, Ni los rayos... tal vez con suerte uno cayera sobre él y así terminaba con su patética existencia... Naaa!.. Seguro no correría con tanta suerte.. Mierda de vida...

Pero la verdadera tormenta, en realidad, estaba en su interior. Su marchito corazón volvió a desangrar al comenzar a escuchar esa maldita canción con al que se torturaba con frecuencia.

-"Soy un perverso masoquista" – pensó al escuchar los acordes de su ahora tema favorito – " eres tan patético.."- se dijo a si mismo desviando un momento al vista hacia el espejo que lo enfocaba, mueca parecida a una sonrisa sádica se formo en su boca manchada de sangre – A QUIEN LE IMPORTA – gritó con un toque de demencia carcajeándose por su propio comentario

solo se escuchaba el sonar de **La locura automática**de la _Secta allstar y Eddie Dee_ lo suficientemente fuerte para martirizarse con los recuerdos inexorables que ella provocaba

**No castigues este pobre corazón (junto a secta allstar)  
Aunque se que me merezco lo peor (el remix)**

**Sabes que te hablo con toda sinceridad (dile Gustavo) **

Maldito tema que marcaba fielmente su sandez... sus estúpidas suplicas que fueron en vano. Si aunque ustedes no lo crean Ryoma Echizen suplicando...

Irónico era todo aquello... cuantas veces estuvo del otro lado de la situación, intentando escapar de las suplicas de aquellos que daño. Y ahora el gran play boy había suplicado por el perdón que nunca llego. La vida gira, da vueltas y la realidad te golpea en al cara cuando menos lo esperas...

Aquella vez cuando todo ese embrolló salió a la luz dejo a su amigo en pos de quien el sabia **vivía en su corazón**

Guiado por un impulso, se dirigió a ese parque al que concurian; allí lo hallo sentado en la banca de siempre, como perdido en sí mismo. Tragándose sus temores se aproximo solo para recibir desprecio por aquel al que amaba, nunca se sintió tan desesperado en toda su vida como en ese momento

Después de correr como loco por las calles, había hallado a su... Como decirle?.. maldito amor... Tal vez no sea prudente llamarlo maldito, ya que es lo único bueno que tuvo en su patética vida de lujos, pero bueno cuando uno sufre etiqueta al amor de Maldito... y este era el caso

Maldito estaba él por amar a ese cabeza dura y gruñón con cada palpitar de su juvenil e inexperto corazón. Maldito era él... si ese hombre de mirada profunda, como el mar; Condenado al infierno por no haberlo perdonado, a pesar de todo. Al parecer su amor nunca fue suficiente, o tal vez espero demasiado de un simple riquillo... así lo llamo... Riquillo

**No recuerdas los momentos de pasión  
El vivir por una sola razón  
En el pasado todo fue felicidad**

Por mas que intento explicarle lo sucedido y apelar aquel sentimiento que ambos sentían, el solo se quedo callado mirándolo con aquellos fríos zafiros.

Se puso de pie mirándolo como si el menor fuera una pobre cosa que no merecía ni ser tenida encuentra y sumido en aquel silencio sepulcral, se alejo dejándolo solo...

-kaoru.. - murmuró mientras dejaba que aquella angustia que quemaba sus ojos corrieran libres

**Si yo no te vuelvo a ver (si yo no te vuelvo a ver)  
No se lo que voy hacer (tu me vas a enloquecer mi bien)  
Estaré hundido en un mar de lágrimas (de seguro voy a pasarme toda la vida llorando)**

Lloró... si el gran casanova, lloro como un niño pequeño... sin importar que se encontraba en un lugar publico, sentado en aquella banca mientras que la tarde pasaba lentamente... se hizo de noche y el seguía allí sentado con la cara húmeda y la mente echa un tempestad de sensaciones

Que podía hacer él ahora?.. debía encontrar una solución **no quería** perderlo **no podía** perderlo...

Pero que hacer?... su mente estaba muy cansada para poder generar alguna idea

-Perversa sea su suerte... porque Hoy..? Porque ahora? – murmuro mientras que más lagrimas caían en el juvenil rostro – Y si no vuelvo a verlo? – se pregunto

**Si yo no te vuelvo a ver (si yo no te vuelvo a ver)  
yo me voy a enloquecer  
Es para mí la locura automática**

La idea de que kaoru desapareciera de su vida, nunca fue contemplada. Pero ahora era tan palpable como la increíble soledad que lo embargaba y de inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir cual caballo desbocado.

Que haría si no lograba que lo perdonara?.. Que sucedería su buscaba consuelo en aquel doctor que el alguna vez amo? Todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor mareándolo. Los celos irracionales eran algo que no podía contener, llevo ambas mano a sus cabellos despeinándose en el procesó. cualquiera que lo viera diría que era un desquiciado...

**Si yo no te vuelvo a ver  
no sé que va a ser de mí  
yo Nunca supe lo que tuve hasta que te perdí**

Lo extraño de todo el asunto, es que el siendo quien era (N/A: Ya saben un frió, despiadado conquistador sin corazón...¬¬); Había dejado ver ese lado amable y tierno. Que kaoru extrajo quien sabe con que hechizo fantástico.

Nunca pensó enamorarse de esa manera. Porque lo amaba ahora lo sabia, confirmaba que sus palabras aquella vez si eran ciertas. Se había enamorado como una quinceañera del estúpido hurón de la informática. Y el **desgraciado lo dejo**

Evaluaba el vació de esa separación, como nunca pensó sentirlo...

Sin saber que más hacer tomo un taxi que lo llevó a su casa, una vez allí se metió en el baño y se sumergió en al tina. Pensado o recordado todo aquello que lo hacia feliz y había perdido

**En la movida haciéndote daño sin medida  
Creyendo que tu ibas a esperarme toa' la vida**

Tenia muy claro que todo había sido culpa de su insensatez, si el no habría jugado aquella apuesta... Él hubiera conquistado tarde o temprano a kaoru, porque ese era su arte conquistar...

Pero no Ryoma Echizen tenia que dejarse dominar por su orgullo, pensando que con sus artes tendría a sus pies a ese hombre; que irónico que fuese él quien cayera en una invisible red

Que atrapo no solo su cuerpo sino su corazón...

**Y me pregunto ya no te acuerdas del amor y de todo el tiempo  
que estuvimos juntos de la felicidad  
Te hablo con sinceridad  
Solamente pido otra oportunidad**

Salió de la tina casi sin molestarse en secarse se tendió en la cama, las sabanas estaban fría, no le importo nada quería dormir pero era imposible. En su mente solo se generaba preguntas, sin respuesta. O tal vez las respuestas que el quería obtener nunca llegarían.

Su lado racional le decía que debía dejar que pasara tiempo y aclarar las cosas de nuevo cuando todo se calmara. Pero el no toleraba la ausencia de esa persona, era como una loca necesidad de sentirse abrazado por ese hombre.

No quería perder ese sentimiento que le generaba verlo siempre dispuesta ayudarlo, además nadie seria bueno para kaoru como él, acaso no lo veía? Todo fue una maldita mentira? ... no lo aceptaba, necesitaba con urgencia que el comprendiera que lo que vivieron juntos no era mentira.

Solo pedía una oportunidad una sola para aclarar las cosas con calma y sincerarse, pero conociéndolo eso no seria nada fácil.

El maldito sujeto, tenia principios, esa fue una de las cosas que más le gusto, ese apego a sus ideas. Pero también esa arraigada idea de odiar la mentira, lo que los separaba

--Esto no puede terminar así verdad?- le pregunto a la foto de un sonriente oji azul sujetando a su peluda mascota – porque no me escuchas?- cuestiono mientras tomaba el celular y lo acomodaba en la almohada junto a él – te extraño - murmuró cansado

**Poco a poco pierdo la cordura  
Sin ti si ya no estoy a la altura  
y tu ternura seria la cura  
Pa la amargura que me lleva hasta la locura**

Sueño o realidad su imaginación genero imágenes donde podía ver a kaoru alejarse, lo dejaba se apartaba, por más que el lo llamaba no le hacia caso. Por más que corría no lo alcanzaba. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza sus costillas, cayo de rodillas mientras que sus mejillas volvían a humedecerse

-NO ME DEJES!- grito mientras ocultaba su cara entre sus manos

-_**La culpa es tuya**_ - susurró una voz cerca de su oído – _**porque mentiste?**_

-Kaoru eres tu?- pregunto un asustado joven

-_**El no vendrá... te a dejado.**_ – confirmó la extraña voz salida de la oscuridad

-Quien eres?

-_**Digamos que solo soy tu realidad...**_

-Nani?

-_**Yo soy Tu... y debo decir que eres patético.. por tu culpa perdimos a la única cosa buena que nos paso en esta miserable vida... nunca debiste mentirle, nunca tendrías que a ver aceptado jugar ese juego con aquel patético amigo tuyo...**_

-ya detente por favor... – su propia voz era un murmullo desesperado

-_**No me detendré... querías verdades.. pues mira en lo que te has convertido... un ser frió y déspota que no supo identificar el verdadero amor y ahora el se va... Si te ha dejado porque eres un maldito imbecil**_

-No el no me dejara kaoru dijo que me ama

-_**JAJAJA IDIOTA, AMABA A RYO... NO AL ENGREÍDO PLAY BOY RYOMA ECHIZEN, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ... EL NO VOLVERA... JAJAJAJA**_

-NO TE CREO KAORU SE QUEDARA CONMIGO, ÉL SI VOLVERA ME ESCUCHASTE

-_**Sigue soñando imbecil... kaoru se quedara conmigo**_ – proclamo la vocecilla llena de maldad

De repente ante sus ojos dorados, vio otra figura que se colgaba del brazo del oji azul este sonreía con calidez, como solo él había visto y se alejaban paulatinamente, por más que Echizen lo llamaba a todo pulmón paresia no escucharlo

-KAAAOOORUUUUUUUU! – grito mientras se sentaba en la cama- DEMONIOS! - exclamo, al darse cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla- me estoy volviendo loco – se dijo al volverse a recostar

necesitaba con suma urgencia arreglar ese enredo antes que su mente volviera a jugarle una mala pasada, sabia que todo eso empeoraría sino tenia al oji azul a su lado

Así había comenzado toda aquella locura...

**Si yo no te vuelvo a ver  
No sé lo que voy hacer  
Estaré hundido en un mar de lágrimas  
Si yo no te vuelvo a ver,  
yo me voy a enloquecer  
Es para mí la locura automática**

NO tuvo fuerzas para ir a trabajar así que se quedo en casa esa semana... Los días corrieron con rapidez, y sin novedades, por mas que se esforzó por poner lo mejor de su persona para evitar cualquiera hostigamiento de su parte le fue imposible controlarse.

No había conseguido contenerse y fue a verlo a su departamento, que para su sorpresa estaba vació. La señora mayor esposa del conserje le dijo que el joven Kaidoh llamo para pedirle que cuidaran de karupin mientras regresaba.

Esa noticia si que lo había tomado por sorpresa; a donde se había ido? Porque no lo llamo para pedirle que fuera por su mascota?... pero evaluando el asunto el dijo que no quería volver a verlo y nunca lo llamaría. Kaoru era hombre de palabra y esto lo confirmaba.

La señora se fue luego de abrirle el departamento, allí estaba su felino amigo que al verlo salto sobre a sus brazos. Sin poder contenerse volvió a llorar; el lugar paresia sofocarlo... ya que en cada rincón de ese lugar había un recuerdo demasiado reciente de lo vivido, pero aun así se tomo su tiempo para volver a recorrer cada pequeña habitación, no toco nada, **es que no podía**.

Llevarse sus pertenencias de allí era como aceptar que todo había terminado y no lo haría ni ahora ni nunca el no se resignaba. La sola idea disparaba su faceta irracional... no, no era buena esa faceta tan alocada y perversa.

Tenia un temor muy grande de no volverlo a ver, como buen estratega que era dejo su gato en aquella casa encargándole a la conserje que lo cuidara en ausencia de su novio, porque el debía irse por unos días. Intento entregarle una generosa propina pero ellos se negaron así que cuando salió del edificio fue a una tienda y compro una cesta de cosas y se las envió.

Pero a pesar de todo, no supo nada de kaoru, ni una llamada, ni reclamo, nada...

**Oye por mas que he tratado de olvidarte  
y hacerme el indiferente  
No puedo sacarte de mi mente**

Y entonces sobrevino en él la tan temida faceta incoherente, que sobresalía cuando Ryoma Echizen decidía **olvidarse de todo y de todos**.

Navegando en las noches insanas mezclado entre alcohol y lujuria desmedida. Pero como era de esperarse ese maldito sentimiento le impedía ser completamente irracional solo se sumergió en le alcohol y las trasnoches.

Es que no podía tocar a otra persona sin recordarlo y eso era algo que en ese momento anhelaba olvidar, así que con sake en mano y música estridente se dedico a vivir la noche derrochando el dinero de su miserable padre, seguido de cerca claro por Momoshiro que intentaba fiscalizar aquel descontrol...

**Imposible**!... era sabido que cuándo el loco Echizen hacia acto de presencia, no había quien lo parara, el moreno ya tenia experiencia en ese tipo de actos ya que sufrió la misma transformación cuando había fallecido su madre.

Le tomo mas de dos meses hacer que volviera a ser quien el conocía. Y eso fue porque su padre había exigido compostura, y un gran recorte de gastos que sino... habría sido imposible detenerlo

Pero al no poder evitar ese maldito dolor en su pecho, pues decidió que la medicina era el alcohol y el despilfarre así pensaba **el gran Ryoma rey de la noche de Tokio**

**El amor no es vida  
Tu no te enamoras  
Ya vi que es mentira  
Que un hombre no llora**

Era irónico que en esa maldita faceta en vez de olvidarlo lo recordaba mas y más maldiciéndolo a kaidoh. Otra vez esa palabra, MALDITO!... y porque?

Por no perdonarlo y hacerlo padecer por todo aquello, se maldecía a sí mismo una y otra vez, por haber cometido el gran error de enamorarse de una forma tan estúpida, sabiendo que los sentimientos eran mentira. Pero eso no evitaba que sus ojos se humedecieran de vez en vez, claro que cuando esto ocurría pedía otro trago y brindaba invitando a todos los que estaban allí

-Una ronda para todos! – Gritaba provocando la euforia del lugar. Ahogando nuevamente en esa idea idiota que los hombre son lloran por amor.- " JA MENUDA ESTUPIDEZ"- se decía mientras esperaba su trago – POR LOS IDIOTAS ENAMORADOS! **Kanpai/salud/**!

-**kanpai/salud/**! – gritaban todos para luego soltar una carcajada estrepitosa

Caras y más caras, palmadas en al espalda, la Mentira sosa de compañía, rodeado de gente y estando **solo** con su amarga pena, tan grande como el océano de alcohol en el que pretendía ahogarse

**La culpa fue mía  
y aunque sabes que he pagado bien alto el precio**

Sabia que todo aquel malestar era la justificada reacción de una persona herida. Kaoru tenia derecho a enojarse, pero con forme los días se transformaron en semanas la tan escasa paciencia del casanova cruzo los limites.

Fue a la oficina mas por obligación que por necesidad, es que su departamento era un completo desastre, necesitaba que alguien lo limpiara y además de eso era una excusa para ver si kaoru había regresado ya

Grande fue su sorpresa al revisar unos papeles, uno de los tantos acumulados en su escritorio, donde se leía claramente la renuncia del joven kaoru kaidoh

Según alegaba había recibido una mejor propuesta de trabajo y necesitaba tiempo para terminar su tesis y así presentarse en su nuevo trabajo. Con manos temblorosas reviso la fecha de aquel papel.

-Ayer... - dijo en un ahogado suspiro...

Definitivamente tenia que hablar con ese idota... CÓMO QUE SE IBA? A DONDE? ... a quien le importaba donde... solo quería que le dijera en su cara que ya lo había olvidado

Nunca pensó que fuera capaz de sacarlo de su vida con aquella simpleza, así nada más, como si el no valiera nada. Salió de ese lugar como alma que es perseguida por los demonios del averno; Subió a su nuevo juguete; un _regalito_ de su padre, que nunca había usado y que por asares de la vida decidió utilizar estas ultimas fechas

Casi sin respetar ninguna señal vial, llego frente al edificio, era un milagro el echo de que no tuvo un accidente, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Desde hacia ya varias semanas dentro de Ryoma ya no quedaba nada mas que un mal sabor de boca.

Estaba por tocar le portero eléctrico cuando el hombre mayor apareció para sacar al basura, obviamente lo dejo pasar y de dos en dos subió los escalones, aun tenia el corazón y la sangre corriendo por todo su cuerpo por al adrenalina que sentía cuando toco la puerta

**Me sigues tratando con desprecio  
Siempre esta preocupada  
Siempre hay un pretexto**

Un sombrío Kaidoh atendió el llamado, sin decir nada volteo como permitiéndole el acceso, el oji dorado si que se desencajo por esa actitud, tantos días sin verlo y ahora lo tenia allí frente a él.

Que decir?... Cómo comenzar? acaso le estaba dando una oportunidad para explicarse? El que siempre sé jactó de tener la palabra justa en le precisó momento... ahora no sabia como dirigirse a esa persona que tanto había extrañado

-Echizen-sama – dijo y Ryoma tuvo la certeza que esto no estaba mejorando sino todo lo contrario, en el tiempo que estuvieron junto JAMAS lo había llamado por su apellido...

-kaoru yo...

-Mire haré esto lo más rápido posible – dijo con indiferencia yendo directo al punto – Necesito que se lleves a karupin

-Porque?

-Me voy – dijo – no tengo tiempo de ser la niñera de su gato mientras usted anda de parranda

-"Auch..." – dolía, dolía mucho, cada palabra provocaba más dolor al igual que su indiferencia, el nunca fue tan frió y distante – A donde te vas? – cuestiono reuniendo algo de su dignidad

-No es su problema...

Lo vio meter objetos en cajas, fue precisamente en es momento en que se percató que la mayoría de las cosas ya no estaban, aquel lugar acogedor que estaba lleno de recuerdos casi no existía. Eso encolerizo al joven empresario.

-Cómo que no es mi problema?..- repitió elevando la voz - acaso pensabas irte sin decirme nada?

-No creo que sea un asunto de su incumbencia Echizen-sama

-Deja de decirme así... - exigió

-Como quiere que lo trate **jefe** – la ultima palabra pareció morderla con rencor.

Así que lo sabia ya, sabia que encima de todo el era quien pagaba su sueldo, en la mente de Ryoma se genero otro torbellino, que más sabría? Porque no pedía explicaciones, o algo. Ese tenso silencio lo estaba matando

-Bueno eso...

-Olvídelo... – dijo algo cansado - llévese a su gato y marchase de una vez

-Pero yo quería

-No me interesa lo que quieras solo lárgate de mi vida... – esta vez lo enfrento tuteándolo casi sin meditarlo – Te había dicho que no te quería volver a ver – dio un paso hacia el arrinconándolo contra la puerta – Porque no te llevaste el gato cuando viniste la ultima vez?

-Yo... – su mente estaba lleno de palabras, ninguna era verdad, las excusas no servían ante este tipo tan recto así que no había margen de error -" dile la verdad" – se repetía uno y otra vez y decidió hacerlo - Yo quería volver a verte

-Para que? – ya no había espacio entre ellos dos, al no obtener ninguna respuesta se retiro diciendo- no tengo tiempo para tus juegos mejor ya vete

Desprecio... ese fue el tono que utilizo, y lastimo la poca cordura que le quedaba al joven magnate de la informática, como si no estuviera conforme con lo que ya había dicho Kaoru agrego

-Aun esta allí?... no tiene algo más importante que hacer? como ir a revolcarte con alguien más? – insisto – el pobre animalito lo a echado de menos y usted de juerga con su amiguito

El enfado hablo por el interpelado, escupiendo las palabras. Sin siquiera poder evitarlo

-Si tanto te interesa que le suceda a karupin pues quédate con él te lo regalo – sin más salió de ese departamento

**Ya no hay mas llamada  
Ni un mensaje de texto**

Fue la ultima vez que lo vio, jamás volvió a escuchar su voz, aunque llevara el celular que él le regalara todos lados, jamás volvió a mandarle un mensaje, menos a llamarlo como hacia antes. Por todo eso el pelinegro decidió que **no valía la pena nada ni nadie**.

El Amor... arruina tu vida llevándote a un abismo insondable de desesperación... amistad.. Va!... otra estupidez.. a la que ya no se ataría nunca mas...

El amigo defrauda... al igual que el amor no correspondido deshoja tu alma. Esperando una llamada que nunca llega o un aviso de que te extraña.

-"Menudo idiota resulte"– murmuraba entre trago y trago

A esa conclusión lo llego en un bar de mala muerte donde termino luego de una larga juerga nocturna alcohol y más alcohol

**Poco a poco pierdo la cordura  
Sin ti no estoy a la altura  
y tu ternura seria la cura  
Pa la amargura que me lleva hasta la locura**

Si ahí era donde siempre terminaba, de igual manera. Hundido en una gran cantidad de tragos exóticos, quemando neuronas a diestra y siniestra..

Patético...

-**Ai, yūkō... DONARU NANSENSU/ Amor, amistad Que Estupidez/-** murmuro mientras inconscientemente mordía el borde de la copa. Como resultado un cristal corto su labio inferior, Ryoma le resto importancia, alegando que esta bien.

Pero Momoshiro no se cansaba de decirle que fueran a un hospital. Como resultado mando a volar a su amigo y salió de allí. Pero el pesado moreno lo siguió hasta darle alcancé justo cuando había llegado a su auto

-Espera Ryoma – exigió el oji amatistas - yo manejo – dijo y sin miramientos le saco las llaves del auto; Sin poder evitarlo tomo su lugar como copiloto y se dejo llevar a su casa...

El caos de aquel lugar solo se asemejaba al de su interior... Con cuidado Momo le curo la herida en la cocina, en silencio lo llevo a la habitación lo obligo a acostarse

-No quiero dormir... - gruño

-No me importa si no quieres... hace 3 días que no descansas ni media hora hasta el gran CASANOVA descansaba de vez en cuando – bromeo sin resultado positivo – vamos Ryoma debes dejar de hacer esto – se quejo el mayor - yo sé que es mi culpa... si no fuese por mi insistencia tú y kaoru estarían bien y...

-Hasta mañana... – se cubrió con al manta hasta la cabeza ese nombre lo ponía peor.

Sin poder evitarlo Takeshi sonrió, la misma actitud de niño consentido de siempre, jamás quería hablar de lo que lo molestaba

Nunca decía lo que realmente sentía... era por eso que él se sentía tan mal, Es que por su culpa perdió algo importante. Ya que kaoru había logrado lo que nadie; Que el verdadero Ryo-chan surgiera, dejando expuesta esa faceta oculta bajo su fría apariencia.

-Ok... ya entendí... – dijo entre suspiros de resignación - Me llamas si necesitas algo nee? – sin más salió del lugar sabia que no contestaría por mas que insistiera

Nuevamente solo, Ryoma, intento durmió pero esa maldita figura oscura; con aquella vocecita soberbia, ya tan conocida por Echizen, se presento mostrándole escenas de felicidad que según él no volverían.

Porque por más que secretamente anhelará que el gruñón lo abrazara y le dijera que lo amaba como siempre. La maldita figura se empeñaba en decir y repetir que por su idiotez estaban solos remachándolo tantas veces que lo llevando a la locura misma.

Siempre igual se despertaba bañado en sudor, abrazándose así mismo, recordando aquel cálido y protector abrazo que **su ex **siempre estaba dispuesto a darle y que ya no-tenia.

**Si volvieras a pensar lo que paso  
Si le dieras otro chance a nuestro amor  
Yo te daría ahora todo mi corazón**

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y allí seguía en el lugar mas alto de la popularidad, de la noche de Tokio. Catalogado como el más recreado y avasallante hacedor de diversión.

Con su cara seria ojo fríos, brindando entretenimiento inigualable a todo aquel que estuviera a su lado. A diversión me refiero, que los alcoholizaba hasta que parecieran una cuba y no recordaran quienes eran.

Mientras los demás reían y bailaban, el hacedor de toda aquella recreación, se dedicaba a ahogar ese deseo irrefrenable de ir a buscar a Kaidoh, para pedirle perdón tantas veces hasta que lo aceptara de vuelta.

Menudo idiota era guardando las esperanzas del perdón...

Ya casi no regresaba a su departamento, para que regresar a un lugar frió y solitario? Ni siquiera podía contar con la compañía de su gato... Pero era mejor así, ya que al tenerlo junto a él a karupin le recordaría cada momento que paso con su ahora _odiado_ amor

Pamplinas... no odiaba a kaoru... **no podía** y se condenaba al infierno por eso... o si lo odiaba?.. Si él debía, tenía que odiarlo... porque así era más fácil sacarlo del maldito músculo que se encontraba bajo sus costillas.

Porque se mentía a sí mismo?... acaso debía seguir haciéndolo?... ¿Cuánto más soportaría su embotado cerebro?

La realidad era que al parecer nunca se sacaría esa espina de su pecho, su mirada dorada se desvió al semblante del oji violeta

Otra vez esa miradita... magullando improperios salió del lugar sin esperar a su _nana._ La fría lluvia lo golpeo de frente; Aun así tardo un momento en enfocar y encontrar su objetivo, corrió a su auto... ya saben no hay vale en ese tipo de antros.

De allí salió cual corredor experimentado mientras el motor de su jaguar ronroneaba bajo al lluvia, no conforme con torturarse con aquella impía canción ahora hacia acto de presencia su estúpida vocecilla que la parecer tenia como encargo llevarlo a su faceta demente y lo estaba logrando

-**Porque escapas de tu patético destino de soledad?-** pregunto

Trato de ignorarla pero volvió a insistir

-**Los idiotas como tu se quedan solos... la verdad me paresia extraño tanta buena fortuna... un tipo como Kaoru fijarse en ti... que ciego estaba...**

Maldita criatura... condenado él que creo tal bestia castigadora y hacedora de reproches, cuanto alcohol había ingerido?... es que la estúpida figura mental había tomado dimensiones humanas y ahora se hallaba sentado como copiloto.

Piso el acelerador...

**Si yo no te vuelvo a ver (si no te vuelvo a ver)  
No se lo que voy hacer (me vas a enloquecer mi bien)  
Estaré hundido en un mar de lágrimas (de seguro voy a pasarme toda la vida llorando)  
Si yo no te vuelvo a ver (si yo no te vuelvo a ver)  
yo me voy a enloquecer  
Es para mí la locura automática**

Estaba huyendo lo sabia, pero de que? La maldita voz volvió a hacerse presente, intento por todo los medios repelerla, pero no allí estaba sonriendo cual arrogante príncipe a firmando cosas que el no quería escuchar

-**Eres un cobarde él no volverá, hagas lo que hagas ya lo perdiste **

-Quieres callarte de una vez... ¬¬ - ordeno exasperado desviando por un instante la atención de la carretera

-**Claro que no me callare, ya te dije soy tu cruda realidad – **la mirada perdida de la figura se lleno de sadismo** - MIRA TU MALDITA REALIDAD ESTAS LOCO HABLAS CONMIGO... ESTAS LOCO! - **afirmo riendo macabramente

-Me vale quien sea déjame en paz – piso más el pedal del acelerador ignorando sus propios temores de que aquellas palabras fuera verdad

-**Huir no te servirá, ya que yo estoy en tu cabeza y de allí la única forma de escapar es con la muerte... pero eres demasiado cobarde para matarte nee?** – insito la molesta y arrogante personaje

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde

-**si lo eres... **

-Porque dice eso...? – cuestiono casi sin pensarlo

-F**ácil... si fueras valientes dejarías de ahogarte en alcohol y enfrentarías el ****problema****... pero NO el nene de papi hace lo que mejor que sabes... Huir.. Si no es por el trago... Fácil pisa le acelerador y escapa... COBARDE, COBARDE, COBARDE**

La voz se repetía una y otra vez, con tanta fuerza que inconscientemente se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza vano intento por no escuchar algo que resonaba como campana de iglesia en su interior.

Las lagrimas de angustia nublaron su vista, intento recuperar el control de sí mismo, al igual que la de aquel vehículo que comenzó a zigzaguear por aquella desoladas calles. Cuando consiguió controlar tanto así mismo como al vehículo. Disminuyo la velocidad y allí bajo aquel cielo negro tomo el control de su vida de nuevo.

Decidió que era suficiente no podía continuar hostigándose de esa forma debía encontrar un método para que lo perdonara.

**E-D-D-I-E**

**Eddie Dee y la Secta**

**En el Remix**

**La locura, la locura**

**Gustavo**

**Para que llore**

**Pronto**

**Oye Eddie como es**

**El Diario**

**El Diario**

Se sentía mejor después de esa conversación consigo mismo, tal vez batalla mental quien sabe? es que toda aquella locura tenia que terminar. Si no podía volver con kaoru nada tenia sentido, eso estaba claro, pero tampoco había puesto de su parte para que lo perdonara... y ahora mas que nunca intentaría que volviera.

Haciendo una mueca soberbia volvió presionar el acelerador, si alguna vez consiguió que notara su presencia y viera más allá que cualquier otro...

El Ryoma Echizen haría que ese hombre volviera, tenia que hacerlo, lo necesitaba de vuelta a la brevedad

Pero los designios que uno toma a veces cambian a la vuelta de la esquina, y este fue el preciso momento en que el oji dorado decidió girar su destino, al tomar la cuerva algo cerrada, sus reflejos hicieron que controlara el auto, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar el choque con otro auto de frente.

Mientras que el lujoso auto daba tumbos sin detenerse, debido al impacto, en la cabeza del magnate solo se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase

-Esto es una locura no puedo morir... tengo que ver a kaoru... TENGO QUE VER A KAORU...!

Todo se detuvo de golpe, las orbes doradas no distinguían nada, en su embotado cerebro solo podía ver aquellos ojos azules que siempre le sirvieron para anclarlo a esta maldita realidad.

Mientras que a su alrededor se oían ruidos lejanos de sirenas, murmullos y exclamaciones de horror, lo único que tenia en claro era esa mirada, que lo llenaban de Amor y calma a pesar de todo...

**Es para mí la locura automática**

**-Kaoru... - **susurro antes de perderse en esa oscuridad insoldable

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nota del autor**

**Angie: KYA!!!... LO MATE T.T!... PERDON KAO-CHAN POR DEJARTE VIUDO TT-TT...**

**etto... que decir... solo que este final fue sugerencia de mi hija... ya se habrán dado cuenta que mi peque Lucy-chan tiene tendencia a ser más sádica que yo, ella ve GENTE MUERTA POR TODOS LADOS XDDDD**

Y ahora en serio...** Por Kami-sama!!. ¿Cómo salgo de este lió ahora**? ... bien ya veré como estrujo mi pobre cerebro nos vemos.

Lady Seshsoumaru ( desmedidamemnte loca ) se despide


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan... XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos... ToT**

**MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA! POR LA VIRGENCITA DE CAACUPE MIL PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES! T.T ES QUE MIS MUSAS SE FUERON AL CONGO Y NO QUIEREN REGRESAR, LO INTENTE MILES DE VECES ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP Y NO CONSEGUIA TERMINARLO. **

**PERO AL FIN LO CONSEGUI Y AQUÍ ESTA COMO SE IMAGINARAN ESTA DIVIDIDO EN DOS PARTES QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN YA ADELANTE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE AL TENDRAN LISTO Y SUBIDO NO ME VOYA RENDIR TERMIANRE ESTA HISTORIA ASI SIGO CON LAS DEMAS w **

**Ahora disfruten nos vemos a bajo par ale saludo final **

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

**/Si esta en negrita/ es una traducción de algunas palabras **

**Silentpair **… lo uso de separador puede que lo use de tiempo o de escena

**La apuesta**

**By Angie**

**6- ****Mi razón de vivir (Estaba ahí) Primera parte**

Bajo del auto casi con desesperación, todo aquel dolor por su ausencia y la vil mentira parecían pequeños ante la congoja de saber que su pequeño luchaba entre la vida y la muerte

Kawamura-san no podía engañarlo tan fácilmente, si no fuese algo sumamente grave no estaría internado en esa clínica, justamente donde Inui-sensei ejercía su profesión.

Fue guiado por un largo pasillo blanco bien iluminado, todo olía a remedio. A su encuentro llego Inui ya listo con su traje para entrar al quirófano

-Dónde esta? – pregunto sin reprimir su propia ansiedad

-Kaoru cálmate no puedes verlo ahora

-Porque?

-Lo están preparando para una cirugía de emergencia

-Pero

-Escúchame – lo sujeto fuerte de los hombros para detenerlo - tuvo un grave accidente, esta lloviendo a mares... – los ojos azules de dilataban más conforme las palabras salían de la boca del medico - según los testigos manejaba a mucha velocidad, por el grado de alcohol en su sangre es mas que probable que halla perdido la conciencia antes del accidente

-Esta muy mal?

-Me temo que sí

Las piernas del oji azul flaquearon fue sujetado con firmeza por su antiguo amor, lo guió hasta una banca cercana

-Escucha no pierdas la fe, se que el te quería mucho y tu al el también, nunca nos dijiste que paso entre ustedes luego de que te fuiste de casa, no te pido que me lo digas ahora solo ten fe en ese sentimiento. Se que Ryo-chan es joven, fuerte y con algo de buena fortuna saldrá a delante – se puso de pie - Prometo hacer lo que esta en mis manos - ofreció desde el fondo de su corazón - voy entrar al quirófano te avisare apenas sepa algo en concreto

-Esta bien...

Se quedo solo en aquella enorme sala de espera...

Su mente divagó en varias cosas, cosas del pasado no tan lejano.

Pero de pronto se percato de algo que hasta ese momento no había evaluado no podría soportar **su muerte** si esa era la palabra **MUERTE**... Si **Ryoma moría**... Que seria de él si eso pasaba?

Una opresión domino su cuerpo y lo mareo excesivamente su respiración comenzó a ser errática, sus ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas. Era un dolor tan intenso. Meneo la cabeza negándose a pensar en esa idea tan sombría

No! debía ser positivo, todo saldría bien estaba en las mejores manos. Inui-sensei y su equipo son los mejores en trauma de emergenia, Ryo-chan estará bien.. TIENE que estar bien

Cerro con fuerza sus ojos, intentando hacer una plegaria que en verdad llegara al gran Kami- sama. Ya no le importaba si Ryoma realmente jugo con él, solo no soportaba la idea que el desapareciera.

Al menos antes le quedaba el triste consuelo de saber de su persona por las paginas de revistas o algún reportaje en esos programas de chismes...

-Porque me mentiste?...- la pregunta salió de su boca casi como un suspiro.

Volvió a sus suplicas silenciosas mientras de vez en cuando observaba el reloj en al pared blanca que marcaba el lento paso del tiempo

El tiempo paresia no querer avanzar cada minuto era eterno, ideas locas surcaban mi mente, pero trate de evitarlas recordando momentos compartidos con mi querido Ryo-chan

En ese sillón blanco, de aquella sala de hospital, donde solo él se encontraba, detallo cada momento... desde aquel su primer encuentro, las discusiones, conversaciones, intentos vanos de que aprendiera a cocinar, charlas serias y no tanto.

Porque su pequeño era una persona inteligente algo necio en algunos aspectos, pero ese era otra de las cosas que lo ataban a él. Fue tan reconfortante saber mas de sus secretos, una de las cosas importante fue cuando en una de esas tantas noches hablo de su madre, de la soledad y de su decisión de mantenerse alejado de su padre.

Y él lo amaba sin importar nada de lo que fuera en su pasado. Y es por eso fue que le dolió tanto aquella mentira... Si de solo recordarlo su cuerpo se tensaba y un mal sabor inundaba sus papilas gustativas

**Silentpair ****Silentpair ****Silentpair **

**Ese Lunes... (Ese fatídico lunes)**

Como siempre había mandado a su koi la noche anterior a su departamento, aunque el no quería cooperar debía hacerle entender que si se quedaba, no descansaría, y los lunes era uno de los días mas cargados de trabajo.

Hizo una mueca graciosa al recordar los artilugios de su pareja para convencerlo, condenado crío en verdad podía sacar ases de abajo de la manga y tentarlo sobre manera, pero no, había ganado la razón y lo mando a su casa.

Ahora estaba sentado en su cubicuelo terminando un encargo de trabajo cuando recibió una llamada inesperada

-Moshi Moshi

-Buenos días Kaidoh-san

-Decano Buenos dias...- se extraño del llamado asique pregunto - algún problema?

-Necesito hablar con usted a la brevedad - alego el mayor

-Le párese bien dentro de media hora - miro su reloj pulcera

-De acuerdo dónde?

-Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí anote la dirección – dio los datos y colgo, algo confuso por aquel llamado escribió un mensaje a su koi, la respuesta no se hizo esperar bien ahora debía apresurarse para terminar todo y salir del lugar, le tomo 15 minutos estar listo.

Entrego su encargo y pidió permiso para salir por un problema personal. Como el siempre cumplía a su jefe de sector no le quedo de otra que aceptar, estaba mas que ansioso por aquel encuentro, si el decano se tomaba el tiempo de venir a verlo era por algo. Solo el tomo uno 10 minutos estar en el lugar acordado

Tomo asiento en el lugar, anunciando que esperaba a alguien, 5 minutos después apareció un hombre maduro de afable apariencia acompañado de otra persona que Kaoru no conocía, se puso de pie para recibirlo

-Oishi-san - saludo con respeto

-Joven kaidoh que bueno que ha llegado- miro a su acompañante- le presento Tezuka Kunimitsu esta muy interesado en su tesis

-Muchos gusto – saludo el de lentes – Tezuka Kunimitsu

-kaoru Kaidoh encantado – saludo con respeto y una reverencia

-Tomamos asiento para hablar con calma? – asintiendo volvió a sentarse

Casi al instante llego el mozo y todos pidieron té verde, una vez que se retiro, Tezuka tomo al palabra.

-Jovencito estamos muy interesado en su trabajo – afirmo – Necesito saber si le gustaría trabajar para mi empresa

-Pero aun no termino mi tesis – comento algo extrañado por la propuesta

-Me he tomado el atrevimiento de leer los avances de su trabajo creo que solo seria pequeños detalles que podría resolver en mi empresa

-Espere un momento me esta ofreciendo un puesto de trabajo en su empresa?

-Efectivamente –afirmo con seriedad - pero requiero de su presencia en menos de un mes en mis oficinas en Yokohama

-Mudarme? – eso implicaba un cambio muy grande no solo le incluía a el sino también a su koi

-Si es indispensable tenerlo allí de tiempo completo – afirmo el empresario

-Pero mis estudios? – cuestiono

-No te preocupes – intervino Oishi- solo envíame la tesis por archivo y luego te presentaras para lo demás en el tiempo estipulado

-Nosotros comprendemos que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo pero debes tener encuentra que esta es una gran oportunidad para ti, para tu futuro

-Cuanto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?

-Una semana – explico el de lentes - a mas tardar necesito una respuesta en ese plazo

-Bien le daré mi decisión entonces – afirmo con disposición

-Perfecto nos reuniremos en mi despacho el próximo lunes te párese Tezuka-san? – recibió una afirmación por el cuestionado, observo luego a su alumno destacado – Esta bien para ti Kaidoh-kun?

-Por supuesto Oishi-san – respondió este

-Bueno ya que todos estamos conformes nos retiramos entonces – firmo el decano muy satisfecho con el resultado de aquella entrevista, tenia muchas expectativas para su joven estrella de la informática no por nada Inui-san se lo había recomendado, dando exelentes referencias de el

-Hasta pronto –saludo el empresario antes de retirarse el oji azul hizo una reverencia mientras agradecía nuevamente

Kaoru los vio alejarse y allí se quedo, completamente ensimismado en esa posibilidad de un futuro mejor. Pero que pasaría con Ryo-chan? Esta no era una decisión que podía tomar solo.

Tenia pareja y debía contárselo. Tomo el celular para llamarlo, pero luego decidió que no seria buena idea hablar lo por teléfono, seria mejoren persona debería esperar a la noche, estaba dispuesto a retirarse, más opto por ir al baño primero aun debía regresar al trabajo, ya estaba por salir del lugar cuando decidió caminar hasta la otra salida ya que esta estaba mas cerca de la oficina y no tenia que dar tanto rodeo.

Bien dicen que los pasos a veces te llevan a caminos insospechados, quien le iba a decir que cuando estaba apunto de cruzar por el sector bip del lugar oiría una voz muy conocida

_-La verdad..._

-"ese es Momoshiro..."- Razono el deportista no estaba para charlas ambiguas así que dio dos pasos y escucho a la otra persona que lo acompañaba

_-Mierda de amigo! - exclamo frustrado ante aquella sugerencia_

-"Ryo-chan?...- Volteo extrañado –"Con el baka de Momoshiro?... podría ser son del mismo circulo social – razono y haciendo una mueca de disgusto se volvió guiado por la vos de su koi hasta donde ellos parecian discutir por algo

_-Como quieres que valla me plante frente a él y le diga... Escucha kaoru recuerdas a Momoshiro? Bueno somos amigos de la infancia y siempre jugamos un juego idiota de ver quien se lleva a la cama a una persona. Y sabes? Tu fuiste le elegido, Ha! Me olvidaba... además de eso te anuncio que nos ganamos un viaje a un Spa muy lujoso como premio porque __**yo gane**__. – lo dijo todo de un tirón casi sin respirar- Estas loco si piensas que haré eso?_

El chico de la informática se quedo allí medio en blanco, hasta que dentro de él se formo un fuego, al comprender que había sido utilizado por ese par de cretinos, lo usaron como un trofeo. No le extrañaba de el Idiota... Pero haber caído en el juego de aquel chiquillo y además haberse **enamorado de ese maldito crió era demasiado**...

Por Un momento pensó en retirase pero no el no era de esos que huían del problema, no nunca huyo y esta no seria la primera vez. Dolía mucho saber que todo aquello que decía centir por él ese oji dorado había sido mentira solo un juego, ellos seguían hablando

_-Pero no puedes mentirle_

_-No ya no puedo _

_-__**No será necesario decir nada más**__ – _decidí intervenir en todo aquello ya que era mi vida la que estaba expuesta las palabras salieron mas duras de lo que esperaba pero supongo que así pasa cuando uno se siente desilusionado de las persona que asegura amarte_ – __**Creo que has dicho suficiente Ryoma Echizen **_– afirme, el no volteo a mirarme supongo que estaba completamente sorprendido de verse atrapado en su jueguito.

El silencio se hizo pesado y tedioso, yo no podía articular palabras ya que mi enfado iba mas allá de lo que podía controlar y si volvía a abrir al boca seria lleno de ira y creo que esos dos no merecen ni siquiera eso

_-Hola kaoru-kun como estas? – _saludo ese maldito imbecil creo que mis ojos hablaron por mi ya que lo vi tragar grueso y sonreír, el falta de cerebro que es y volvió a hablar _– he? No pienses mal Kaidoh _

_-__**CA-LLA-TE**__... – _mordí cada una de las palabras no quería escuchar sus ridículas excusas ya no_ – __**Así que Todo fue una mentira..- **_razone en voz alta observando aun a ese ingrato crio que jugo con mi corazón_** - solo fue un juego de dos par de riquillos, sin nada más importante que hacer que joderme la vida **__– _al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de aquel a quien aprendí a querer decidí hablarle solo a él _- __**solo fui **__**una apuesta**__... –_ dije casi con ganas de llorar, es que como había podido jugar así conmigo?... pero no podia mostrar debilidad... no en ese momento; tal vez cuando este solo, pero ahora no. Me retire de pálido rostro de **mi EX** y dije _– __**Bien espero se hallan divertido a mis expensas – **_comencé a salir de allí no tenia nada mas que decir pero no aun quedaba algo más que aclarar _**- por mi parte espero no volverlos a ver a ninguno de los dos**_- lo observe por un segundo y remarque_** - NUNCA**_

_Dicho esto el oji azul salió del lugar, mientras que Echizen no terminaba de asimilar las palabras pronunciadas._

Mis piernas marcaban el ritmo de mi desesperación, corrí y corrí por las calles de aquella ciudad fría y agobiante, que parecía ignorar todo aquello que pasaba por mi cabeza y en especial en mi corazón.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba recorriendo el circuito que hacia rutinariamente, suspirando frustrado al notar la cercanía a nuestro lugar de encuentro tan particular, me senté en el banca donde lo conocí. Maldito destino y maldito corazón que se negaba a aceptar que todo fue un vil ardid; No hubo sentimientos en todo aquello y eso hacia sufrir aun mas a mi ya acongojado pecho. Mares de recuerdos de ese corto tiempo juntos lo invadieron

NO fue suficiente sentir que había sido un idiota al aceptar que una persona como aquel joven de alta alcurnia se fijara en mi, no ahora podía sentir su característico aroma invadiendo mis sentidos, cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos sabia que me estaba perdiendo en la desesperación pero no me dejaría caer... no, claro que no pasaría... bueno eso creí hasta que sentí su presencia justo frente a mi

-_Kaoru tienes que oírme_ – se escuchaba jadeante tal vez por la carrera – _Escúchame_ – rogó - _se que actué mal pero no me puedes dejar así... Yo te amo y tu a mi_ – aseveró en un susurro

Hablo con sentimientos pero no podía aceptar sus palabras ya me era imposible creerle, no dije nada -... – para que hablar si ya no tenia sentido

Imagine que su orgullo no le permitía entender el porque de mi rechazó pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir ahí para que me convenciera, me niego a aceptar el engaño... **las mentiras no las perdono**. Lo observe detenidamente... por Kami - sama me dieron unas ganas atroces de abrazarlo y olvidar todo aquello, pero que rayos estoy pensando? Claro que no lo haría... me mantuve firme a mis creencias, me aleje de allí para que seguir con algo que no tenia solución

_-kaoru.. – _lo escuche llamarme y puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no voltearme porque si llegaba a verlo llorar no podría alejarme ni un paso mas. Aunque lo quisiera con cada fibra de mi cuerpo no podría perdonarlo... sabia que verlo llorar me ablandaría ; Algo en mi se removía mientras que el estomago se tensaba, mordí mi labio inferior para hacerme reaccionar y así acelerar el paso y alejarme de allí.

A pesar de estar frente a mi departamento no tuve el valor de subir, demasiados recuerdos encerrados en ese pequeño espacio me sofocaba solo pensar en estar allí, así que ubico un taxi y me alejo de allí, el auto se detuvo en dirección indicada y al bajar del auto pago la carrera con los últimos Yenes que llevaba

Toque el timbre de al casa y se escucho desde adentro _Ya voy_, la puerta se abrió y ante mi apareció un castaño de sonrisa afable que me abrazo

-Kaoru-chan – dijo – que bueno verte pero pasa ... – se hizo a un lado mientras me guiaba con la mano en el hombro

Accediendo al pedido entre en la vivienda de mi amor platónico y su pareja, fui guiado a un saloncito donde se podía sentir el calor de un hogar y olores deliciosos, eso me provocó unas ganas terribles de llorar, es que como había podido creer que algo bueno me pasaría a mi

-Kami-sama – murmure aguantándome las lagrimas que ardían en mis ojos.

-Que sucede? – pregunto el anfitrión al volver con la taza de humeante Té – Kaoru-chan?

-Takashi-san me puedo quedar aquí?- cuestione sin atreverme a verle a la cara

-Si claro pero...

-Podría ir a ahora mismo al cuarto? – pedí con la voz en un hilo

-Si es el de la ultima vez – señalo con calma

-Arigato – salí de allí camine hacia el único lugar donde podría desahogarme a placer, lo único que quería en ese momento es estar solo

**Silentpair Silentpair Silentpair **

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo el avance del castaño, estaba muy preocupado por su joven amigo, al escuchar al voz de su esposo le comento la extraña situación a lo que Inui respondió con tranquilidad

-Deja que descanse cuando quiera hablar estaremos ahí... solo no dejes de insistir con la comida sabes que cuando entra en esos estados depresivos se olvida de alimentarse bien – remarco lo ultimo evocando una situación parecida de antaño

-Claro querido

-Es una lastima que este de guardia esta noche

-Bueno te mantendrá informado no te preocupes yo lo cuidare

-Gracias si surge algo llámame al celular... – luego de un momento de charla ambigua llego la hora de despedirse - Oye Taka-chan

-Dime Sadahiaru...

-No se que haría sin ti – afirmo con tanta dulzura que el halagado se sonrojo

-jajaja – rió irremediablemente su esposo era un hombre serio pero solía tener toques de sutileza como ese - gracias caballero... bueno ve a trabajar

-Nos vemos

-Hasta pronto

**Silentpair Silentpair Silentpair **

Me encontraba en el cuarto donde siempre dormía cuando iba de visita a casa de Kawamura-san e Inui-sensei, me tiro en la cama y ahogo los sollozos que emanaban de mi boca con la mullida almohada, poco a poco logre calmarme, mi agotamiento tanto físico como mental hizo que durmiera profundamente.

El tiempo sigue su marcha solo me daba cuenta de el por la insistencia de Kawa-san para que comiera mis comidas, que en verdad no tenia ganas, pero el y sus afable sonrisa lograban que ingiriera una parte de lo que me llevaba. Así transcurrieron los días incluso Inui-sensei vino a hacerme un poco de compañía en su día libre

El ruido de la puerta me despertó y me segó un poco cuando encendió la luz al saludarme – Hola Kao-chan – saludo mientras que tomaba asiento junto a la cama

-Hola- dije sentándome en la cama

-Quieres hablar? –pregunto; me mantuve en silencio pero Sadahiaru no es de los que se amedrentan a la primera así que se ajusto los lentes y volvió preguntar – es por ese chico... verdad?... Ryo-chan?

Lo observe detenidamente sabia que podía confiar mucho en esa persona por lo que suspire profundamente y comencé a hablar. – si es por él

-Que sucedió .. quieres contarme?

No quería hablar pero esa mirada insistente me obligaba, Inui siempre tenia la capacidad de sacar cosas de mi aunque yo no quisiera. Pero justo cuando estaba dispuesto a confesar entro Taka-san con una bandeja de jugo tostadas con jalea

-Buenos días Koaru-chan aquí te traigo el desayuno nee?

-Taka-chan eres algo inoportuno- gruño el de lentes

-De verdad? –se disculpo con una reverencia mientras que yo me sentía bien al verlos juntos e interactuando como una pareja

-No Taka-san – asegure recibiendo la bandeja en mi regazo

-Pues bien come yo volveré por la fuente después – dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse

-Si lo desea se puede quedar necesito un consejo y se que ustedes dos me pueden ayudar – exprese con la vos un poco más apagada de lo que quería demostrar

-Bien – afirmó el castaño mientras tomaba asiento junto a su pareja

Tome un sorbo del jugo y me sentí un poco mejor, así que comencé a relatar lo sucedido con el que creí me amaba. Cuando termine de contarles lo sucedido en el parque pues me quede en silencio con un gran sabor amargo en mi boca y los ojos ardiendo por las ganas de llorar.

-Cuanto lo siento- dijo Kawamura-san mientras me abrazaba, agradecí eso me sentía muy solo

-Kaoru dejaste que te explicará – pregunto mi inquisidor sensei siempre alerta a los detalles mas ínfimos

-Ya le dije Inu-sensei que lo escuche todo de su boca – replique

-Si ya lo dijiste... – se llevo la mano en el mentón tan característico en el cuando no le agrada el resultado de algo - pero también mencionaste que afirmo amarte

-Eso es mentira - conteste dolido

-Bien creo que tu mejor opción es volver a tu casa y pensar que harás a partir de ahora – dijo el con tono frió que me hizo pestañar

-Pero Sada-chan el no se siente bien- protesto Takashi-san – porque no lo dejas quedarse unos días mas

-Y el trabajo?... sus estudios? – cuestiono mi medico y amigo haciendo que recordara algo mi realidad y obligaciones... y otra cosa

-O no ...- murmure

-Que sucede Kaoru-chan?

-Me olvide de karupin- dije mas para mi que para ellos

-Karupin?

-Si es **su** gato – respondí vagamente

-Y si es **su gato** porque esta contigo?

-Taka-chan deja al curiosidad para otro día ve por el teléfono – pidió Inui

-Teléfono para que?

-solo hazlo si?

-Bien

No comprendía para que necesitaba un teléfono pero la mente de Inui-sensei era un laberinto de minotauro así que no pregunte aguarde en silencio le regreso del castaño quien trajo un moderno inalámbrico y lo puso en manos de mi antiguo amor platónico

-Aquí tienes – me dijo dándome el tuvo y lo mire mas que extrañado - habla a tu conserje y dile que no iras por unos días que cuide de Karupin

Asentí y marque le numero de mi conserje que amablemente me dijo que se encargaría de todo. Cuando colgué me sentí mejor en muchos aspectos – Gracias a los dos

-No es nada – dijo mientras comenzaba retirarse

-Ya que tenemos un invitado especial haré mi mejor platillo – afirmo un complacido Takashi - voy a preparar Sushi para la cena – dijo el castaño saliendo del cuarto cual bólido

Mientras lo observaba sonreí tímidamente, la vos de Sadahiaru me trajo otra vez a la realidad -Kaoru

-Si sensei

-Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras aquí esta es tu casa – ya estaba en al puerta pero se volvió diciendo - solo una cosa mas

lo observe esperando lo que sabia me dejaría pensando – dígame

-Piensa bien que harás... ten en cuenta que las personas comenten errores nadie es perfecto, solo el gran Kami-sama tiene ese titulo

-lo se – respondí no me había equivocado las palabras me dejaron pensando que tal vez podría darle una oportunidad pensé mientras me dirigía al baño... – Tal Vez

El domingo por la noche regrese a mi departamento, sabia que allí me esperaba no solo los recuerdos sino algo palpable de mi relación con Ryoma. Ni bien cruce la puerta la bola de pelo me salto encima

-Hola - le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelaje y cuestione – me extrañaste? –como respuesta me lamió la cara con su lengua rasposa – veo que si – sonreí de lado sin poder evitarlo - bien vamos a ver que tienes para comer

Cuando termine de alimentarlo abrir un poco las ventanas el olor a encierro era bastante marcado, aun así no me atreví a entrar a mi dormitorio quizás el recuerdo más palpable de su presencia en mi vida, aunque en la cocina tampoco me fue fácil ignorar los reminiscencias que compartí con el niño de ojos dorados

El timbre de la puerta me distrajo lo suficiente como para que no comenzara a extrañar a ese crió endemoniado, bueno eso creí. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con la señora Renge

-buenas noches joven kaidoh, no sabia que había vuelto, vine a traerle la comida a karupin – dijo ella

-Es usted muy amable – la deje pasar

-Bueno es que su Novio fue muy bueno y gentil al pedirnos que lo cuidáramos mientras el salía de viaje, y como usted nos pidió lo mismo bueno me entretengo con este animalito – sonriendo puso el tazón de comida mientras el glotón felino ronroneaba y se dejaba acariciar

El corazón de Kaoru golpeaba con fuerza en su caja toráxico casi no pudo articular palabra solo un apenas audible – Ryoma estuvo aquí?

-Si.. – afirmo la anciana mientras se puso de pie – se veía algo deprimido... – aseveró ella y eso me dejo mas expuesto a la congoja nunca me gusta verlo triste - se que no me incumbe – Renge-san volvió a hablar pausadamente - pero si discutieron deberían arreglarse, es difícil encontrar a la persona especial uno no puede dejar de lado a nuestro corazón sabe?

-Porque dice eso Renge-san – incrédulo ante la declaración de mi conserje, es que como podía Ryoma estar deprimido, No imposible aliviado tal vez, ya que no tendría que fingir amor y esas cosas... – creo que se equivoca - murmuro cabizbajo

-No lo creo – sonrió picara- yo se ver muy bien a las personas, créame cuando le digo que usted y el se veían muy bien juntos... felices y por lo que noto ahora no es así

-...- no quería discutir con al amable señora aunque tenia ganas de gritar que todo era mentira se callo la boca

-Sabe una cosa Joven... Me he percatado de algo al verlos...

-Que cosas?

-Al verlo Noto ese mismo sentimiento – al darse cuenta que no entendía sonrió con la confianza que el daban sus años de experiencia - usted y el tienen esos ojos tan expresivos y yo veo tristeza y soledad en ambos

El ruido de unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpió, se vio aparecer al conserje gruñendo algunas cosas, al notar mi presencia se quedo un momento observándonos- bunas noches joven Kaidoh

-Buenas noches y gracias por ocuparse de karupin – salude respetuosamente con una reverencia

-No fue tanta molestia además así entretuve a esta vieja molesta

-ya cállate Kaito o ya veras – gruño la mencionada

–Vamos mujer que el joven Kaidoh debe estar ocupado no esta para escuchar tus tonterías

-Pero que entrometido eres – bufo molesta mientras se encaminaba a la puerta - Piense en lo que le dije jovencito no vale de nada el orgullo cuando uno no tiene a nadie con quien compartí la vida

-De que rayos hablas?- cuestiono el hombre mayor

-Tu cierra el pico y camina – ordeno la mujer me sonrió antes de salir dejándome pensando muy seriamente lo que me había dicho

Suspirando me dirigí al baño, abrí la ducha y metí al baño; ya vería que hacer mas adelante, por el momento no me atrevía ni siquiera a pensar en que me hubiera equivocado con mis acciones, además tenía pensado hablar con Tezuka-san no tenia mas remedio que declinar al oportunidad, tal vez mas adelante cuando pudiera organizar su vida, por el momento tenia que descansar.

Irrumpiendo en sus pensamiento se oyó el repiquetear del teléfono, contesto con el corazón en un hilo, es que al idea de que Ryo-chan lo llamara se le filtro en al cabeza

-Moshi-moshi...

-Que bueno que te encuentro Kaoru-kun

-Oshi-san?

-Disculpa la hora es que ya no sabia donde ubicarte tu celular párese apagado, y como no has venido a clases...

-Disculpo es que estuve fuera de la cuidad y olvide el cargador- mintió no quería decir nada de su vida personal- que necesitaba decano?

-Bueno solo quería darte un mensaje de Tezuka-san

-Si dígamelo por favor

-Por asuntos de trabajo a tenido que viajar a Hong kong así que nuestras reunión de mañana se suspende, el viernes el regresa si te párese bien podríamos arreglar un encuentro en mis oficinas

-Claro no hay problema

-Buenas noches entonces

-Buenas noches

Suspirando colgó el aparato y se tubo que obligara acostarse en esa cama, fue mas duro de lo que pensó pero al fin consiguió dormirse, a la mañana siguiente despertó como de costumbre listo para iniciar la rutina diaria de correr tenia que seguir con su vida aunque parte de ella parecía congelado en el tiempo, al regreso dio de comer a Karupin, encendió la televisión y se preparo el desayuno.

Mientras sorbía el café una rubia platinada acompañada de otra mujer mas baja murmuraban no sabia que cosa sobre la noche de Tokio, estaba apunto de cambiar cuando apareció una foto de Ryoma en la pantalla, inconscientemente levanto el volumen del aparato

-"_Si como ya mencionamos desde hace unos días el ya conocido rey de la noche de Tokio a dado más que hablar a la prensa.._"- sonrió la platinada mientras tras suyo se veían imágenes de un Ryoma alocado y desconocido para kaoru – _tu que piensas Nori-chan, tendremos mas noticias del empresario y SOLTERO Ryoma Echizen? _

-"_Si Nova-san según dicen esta mas alocado que nunca siempre bien acompañada, por su amigo... crees que halla algo entre esos dos?_"- pregunto al mas baja y pelirroja

-"_Bueno no me extrañaría pero seguiremos al tanto de las cositas que pueda hacer el Rey de la noche de Tokio_" – aseveró al reportera

-_Eso es Cierto sigan sintonizando_ ...

Apago el aparato... estaba molesto, claro que lo estaba, celoso muy celoso no podía evitar ese sentimiento abrasador que el revolvía las entrañas, también estaba desilusionado porque no decirlo es que como se atrevía el ingrato Echizen a burlarse así de él? y pensar que casi había creído en sus palabras, por poco sede a la necesidad de volver a verlo...

se le revolvió el estomago nuevamente, pensar que el se encontraba sufriendo por lo ocurrido y el estúpido crió de parranda con su _querido amigo_...

Bien así estaba la cosa?... pues ya no había marcha atrás, el no cedería. No señor...Porque si algo tenia Kaoru Kaidoh era decisión para cumplir lo que se proponía y el en ese instante se propuso olvidarlo y aunque se le fuera la vida hacia lo haría

Llego al trabajo rogando no toparse con el idiota de Momoshiro, ya tenia bastante con saberse burlado como para que ahora también tenerlo que cruzar a cada momento.

Conforme pasaron los días se fue afirmando mi mente la decisión tomada la mañana del lunes, además que de solo ver las cosas que hacia el infame niño, por TV, lo sacaban de quicio no podía seguir soportando eso, el viernes llego inexorable y al reunión con Tezuka-san se realizo en el despacho del decano.

-Me alegra tu decisión – afirmo el de lentes mientras estrechaba la mano del menor – bueno te daré tres semana para resolver los asuntos de trabajo y de estudio

-Se que es abuso de mi parte pero ...

-Dime que necesitas

-Si necesito más tiempo podría dármelo?

-Claro solo llámame para visarme tu arribo de acuerdo?

-Hai – haciendo reverencias se retiro

De camino a su departamento medito con calma todo lo sucedido, pensó en llamar a Inui-sensei y avisarle de su decisión, mas no creyó que lo apoyada mas teniendo encuentra que no lo había llamado para contarle lo que paso con sus asuntos personales, así que decidió escribir un mail, era mas fácil y menos directo.

Al llegar a casa el felino maulló feliz dándole la bienvenida, ese acto siempre le recordaba a su tentador y mentiroso Niño, suspirando se puso a trabajar para terminar su tesis con suerte lograría avanzar y dejar de lado su estúpido sentimiento de amor que no valía de nada dadas las circunstancias.

Presento su aviso de renuncia y como esperaba le pidieron que aguardara por su reemplazo, accedió porque solo era una semana mas. Pero sabia perfectamente que cuanto más tiempo pasara en la empresa y teniendo a Momoshiro cerca no tardaría en cruzarse a el oji violeta o al mismísimo Echizen y era algo que no quería. Fue por eso que se encerró en su cubículo cumpliendo a raja tabla los horarios sin dejar de hacer su tesis en cualquier momento libre y sin presión.

Un día antes de la fecha estimada, fue a entregar unos archivos a las oficinas de estadísticas y fue allí donde escucho claramente el nombre de Ryoma en labios de unas jóvenes secretarias, intento no escuchar pero su maldito oído paresia desarrollarse y ponerse mas agudo al saber que hablaban de esta personita en particular.

-Sabias que el rey de la noche de Tokio es nuestro jefe?

-Que? no puede ser

-Acaso no lees quien firma nuestros cheques?

-No la verdad

-El mismísimo Ryoma Echizen

-No te creo KYA!!

-Si esta empresa es una de las tantas que el pertenecen a la familia

-Valla...

-si con suerte lo vemos en estos días...

-Por Kami ..

La mente de kaoru se nublo... volvió a su pequeño espacio e intento hilar todo lo escuchado con las referencias y coincidencias durante la _relación_ que tuvo con el mentiroso empresario y cual piezas de rompecabezas todo encajo... que imbecil se sintió, fue tan idiota como para dejarse engañar por eso dos...

Bien eso era todo. Tipio con rapidez una carta de renuncia y la presento en recursos humanos, dando por terminado todo aquello, junto sus pertenencia y salió de aquel asfixiante lugar. Al llegar a su vivienda marco el numero de la tarjeta, anuncio que todo estaba listo y partiría a mas tardar en 2 días.

Cuando colgó el aparato, sintió un horrible sensación de vació. ya estaba echo, no había vuelta atrás; suspirando comenzó a sacar todos de su lugar y conforme guardaba todo en cajas, una pregunta surgió en su mente. Que sucedería con Karupin? No podia abandonar al animalito su suerte, menos dejarlo con los consejes aunque era muy amables seria demasiado abuso pedirle que lo cuidaran, era demasiada responsabilidad.

Lo ideal seria llamarlo a su casa y pedirle que lo viniera a recoger, tentado estuvo en marcar el numero del celular... pero no, decidió dejar eso para el final, ya que por el momento debía desmantelar todo y arreglarlo para poder enviarlo a su nuevo destino. Le tomo varias horas decidir que es lo que llevaría y que no, ya era altas horas de la madrugada cuando decidió descansar un rato tomo a la bola de pelo y se recostó en aquel mullido sofá, se durmió allí con el gato sobre su pecho.

Despertó horas después, y como esperaba ya había amanecido, luego de desayunar volvió a sumergirse en al tarea de organizar al mudanza, durante todo el tiempo que se ocupo en la tarea lo que mas le costaba era guardar cada cosa, separando las pertenencias de aquel oji dorado, mas el se repetia una y otra vez que no iba ceder.

Era un nuevo día y muchas cosas por realizar antes de que terminara este día necesitaba tener todo listo, así se ocuparía el ultimo día a resolver el tema de karupin, acaricio al animalito mientras que nuevamente la sección de espectáculo hablaba de _El Rey de la noche de Tokio_, la sangre parecía hervir en su cuerpo fastidiado apago el aparato.

Precisamente en ese momento fue cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, intento en vano cambiar su cara, el que estaba tras la puerta no tenia la culpa de su mal humor... o tal vez si.

Ante el causante de todo, su rostro denotaba algo de asombro, ladeo el cuerpo para que enterará al departamento, lo que tenia que decir no le incumbía a nadie mas que a ellos dos.

Noto cierto nerviosismo en el recién llegado, tal vez la culpa por haber dejado su gato en manos de el idiota que había engañando, o tal vez recién reacciono de sus borracheras y se percató de la falta del anima... Bien el daría un final a todo eso, aunque eso significara despedirse de esa preciosa bola de pelos.

_-Echizen-sama –_ llame y el maldito crio me miro de una forma que estremeció mi alma pero no me dejaria vencer, por nada del mundo le demostraría lo enamorado que estaba de el.

_-kaoru yo... – _Su vos sonó tan distinta pero no deseaba que me envolviera así que corte lo que iba a decir

_-Mire haré esto lo más rápido posible – _Hable con respeto y algo de desprecio porque no decirlo tanta mentira me asquea _– Necesito que se lleves a karupin _

_-Porque? – _sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en mi buscando una explicación; Que descaro! Con que derecho me exigía saber algo de mí?

_-Me voy – _Anuncié sin mas_ – no tengo tiempo de ser la niñera de su gato mientras usted anda de parranda _– extraje aquel sentimiento de mi con esas palabras la verdad siempre se siente tan bien

Su rostro se contrajo ante mis palabras, trate de ignorar el echo que mi propio corazón sintió el golpe de mis propias palabras _– A donde te vas? – _quiso saber el descarado...

_-No es __**su**__ problema... –_ Remarque la distancia entre los dos, es que ya de por si tenerlo tan cerca era difícil, más si llegaba a algo más intimo conocía lo hábil que era esa personita para seducirme

Tome distancia, su perfume natural me estaba enloqueciendo, pase entre las ultimas cajas que quedaban por cerrar

_-Cómo que no es mi problema?..- _su tono de vos fue marcando lo disgustado con la información que había descubierto _- acaso pensabas irte sin decirme nada? _

_-No creo que sea un asunto de su incumbencia Echizen-sama _- que atrevimiento? En verdad piensa que tengo que darles explicaciones?...

_-Deja de decirme así... – _su tono ofendido era sumamente excitante pero No señor no planeaba abdicar

_-Como quiere que lo trate __**jefe**__ – _Era el momento de las verdades así que no hubo forma que mi vos saliera sin rencor mi fastidio por la mentira salió reflejado en ella_. _

Lo observe atentamente se notaba asombrado pro mi descubrimiento, acaso pensaba que no me iba a dar cuenta en algún momento?... por favor esto ya no podía ser mas ridículo tenia que terminar rápido

_-Bueno eso..._

_-Olvídalo... – _que caso tenia seguir escuchando excusas y mas mentiras...no yo ya no quería eso suspire y dije _- llévese a su gato y marchase de una vez _

_-Pero yo quería_

_-No me interesa lo que quieras solo lárgate de mi vida... – _imposible negar que me sentí tentado al enfrentar ese semblante tan compungido pero recordé con quien hablaba _– Te había dicho que no te quería volver a ver – _No pudo evitar que mi cuerpo buscar su calor lo había extrañado tanto aun así tenia que seguir preguntando es que tenia que saber el porque de sus acciones_ – Porque no te llevaste el gato cuando viniste la ultima vez? _

_-Yo... – _sus dorados ojos fijos en mi su boca una tentación tan grande, tuve que esforzarme por no besarla y de pronto surgió unas palabras que en verdad me hubiera encantado fueran verdad _- Yo quería volver a verte _

_-Para que? – _dije, mientras que el imán que ejercía su calor me obligaba a acercarme mas y mas estábamos tan pegado el uno al otro, su fresco aliento me tentó, pero no imposible! fue como despertar de aquel embrujo de sus ojos _- no tengo tiempo para tus juegos mejor ya vete _

Me aleje de él lo mas que pude demasiada tentación, mis hormonas parecian alocarse cada vez mas, tome aire, varias veces para tranquilizarme debía a toda costa alejarse y eso era lo que haría no se quedaría para ser juguete de nadie

_-Aun esta allí?... no tiene algo más importante que hacer como ir a revolcarte con alguien más? – _expuse mi rencor en palabras que dolían especial mente a mí, porque odiaba el echo de que el estuviera con otro y no conmigo _– el pobre animalito lo a echado de menos y usted de juerga con su amiguito _– malditos celos porque eso era lo que me carcomían los Celos de saber que busco abrigo en otro

_-Si tanto te interesa que le suceda a karupin pues quédate con él **te lo regalo** – _sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más se escucho un fuerte portazo él había salido de mi vida...

Me derrumbe allí mismo dejando escapar esas lagrimas que pensé que ya se habían acabado, maldita sea con ese crió porque tenia que estar tan arraigado en mi corazón?

Luego de eso solo vino el viaje, reubicarme en mi nuevo hogar, trabajar... estudiar... intentar olvidar... solo eso ... pero es imposible olvidar cuando hay personas o cosas que marcan ese recuerdo, una era la sección de espectáculos de la mañana, que no podía o no quería dejar de verla, y la otra karupin, el pequeño felino que había sido el ancla pesada de sobre llevar.

No era culpa del minino, de echo amaba a ese gatito ,pero sabia que al tenerlo cerca siempre recordaría a su arrogante y malcriado dueño--

continuara...

**Silentpair ****Silentpair ****Silentpair **

**Nota del autor: **

KYA!! lo termine!!( baile de victoria..ºoº) si si e vuelto!! Como veran esta parte del cap mostró el punto de vista da Kao-chan (COMO TODAS QUERIAMOS SABER QUE PASO EN EL CORAZONCITO DE EL - t quiero kao-chan ºoº!), espero les allá gustado ( si aunestan por ahi y les interesan mis burradas..T-T).

Bien a continuación unos saludos especiales

A mi Hermanita, **Itxaso-chan** porque a pesar de todo siempre cuentas conmigo ( en el camino difícil y en el divertido- no lo olvides Imouto-chan- te quiero mucho!)

A **Dany-chan**: Porque me duele tu ausencia pero se que estas por ahí bien liada en tu vida( Vuelve algún día a saludarme)

**Eri-chan**: Mi niña hace millones de años que no hablamos como estas? ( espero que bien te quiero)

**Paola**: quiero pedirte disculpas por no actualizar antes. En verdad mis musas me abandonaron pero no me di por vencida gracias a tu interés por lo que escribo, MIL GRACIAS! NO VOY A OLVIDAR QUE SIEMPRE ME ANIMAS ºOº!!

**Kenia**: espero que este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado, gracias

**Luria**: que bueno contar con tu aprobación espero no hallas desaparecido y me digas que te parece este cap . Gracias por estar allí

**Misa**: Intentare cumplir con tu pedido , ya sabes que es mi pareja favorita KYA! LOS AMO ºOº!

**Karina**: U/U me da pena contigo , tu review y el de Pao me hicieron ver que alguien seguía interesada en mis historias y puse mucha de mi energía en concluirlo. Si terminare estas y las otras historias aunque me cueste ( mendigas musa son aparecen...T-T)

Bien **Lady Sesshoumaru** ( algo agotada por el esforzó de gastar neuronas) se despide hasta la próxima entrega


	8. Chapter 7b

Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan... XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos... ToT

HOLA GENTE LINDA ( claro si hay alguien aun interesado en esto T.T) PERDON POR LA AUSENCIA!..( es todo lo que diré ya que creo que están ansiosas de leer como sigue la historia).

Solo una cosa, este cap esta dedicado a cada una de las personas que lee esto a pesar de mi ausencia desde Ya manden o no review muchas gracias por seguir allí.

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

**/Si esta en negrita/ es una traducción de algunas palabras **

**Silentpair **… lo uso de separador puede que lo use de tiempo o de escena

Nos vemos abajo para los saludos finales que lo disfruten con ustedes...

**La apuesta**

**By Angie**

**6- ****Mi razón de vivir (Estaba ahí) segunda parte**

**Sala de espera de la clínica ...**

Suspirando me puse de pie ya no aguantaba estar allí sentado recordando una y mil cosas de su caótica relación, con Echizen. Camina hacia el baño y Labé mi rostro para despejar así un poco de ese sentimiento, pero era inútil, la congoja y la angustia no son fáciles de quitar.

Consulte el reloj al regresar junto al mismo sillón donde estaba antes, 3 horas Y 50 minutos habían pasado desde que vi a mi amigo entrar en aquel recinto, la luz aun seguía en rojo claro signo de que aun estaban operando. Volví a tomar asiento y seguí esperando, orando en silencio para que mi pequeño volviera a mi, aunque sea para verlo jugar su juego favorito. Romper corazones...

-Kaidoh...- escuche llamarme eleve mi mirada y allí estaba la supuesta pareja de Ryoma, sentí que mi sangre comenzaba a palpitar en mi cabeza –Que haces aquí?

-Momoshiro- magulle, por un segundo quise echarlo, pero me di cuenta que el que estaba de mas era yo; si ellos eran algo mas que amigos, yo no tenia nada que hacer en ese lugar, me puse de pie dispuesto a salir de allí

-Como esta?- consulto con un tono de vos quebrada

-Aun en el quirófano...- señale la puerta blanca que estuve observando por las ultimas 3 horas y luego me aleje hacia la portezuela mas cercana para ir me a otro lugar, era muy incomodo respirar el mismo aire que él

-Espera kaidoh-san tenemos que hablar – pidió, pero no el veo sentido a esa charla

-No... – corto de plano para que mas mentiras

-Acaso no te das cuenta que todo lo que le sucede a Ryoma es por ti – aseveró con descaro, eso detuvo mi marcha, apreté los puños hasta dejar mis nudillos blancos – Maldita sea tu estúpido orgullo... por tu culpa Ryoma termino en un hospital

Bien eso era demasiado, luego de ser tomado como un idiota en su jueguito, ahora resulta que todo esto era **culpa** **mía**... puedo decir que me fui contra él con todo mi resentimiento acumulado en el trascurso de todos esos días de insomnio y añoranza; Como se atrevía a culparme?

Obviamente el tipejo no dudo en responder a mi ataque con toda su fuerza. Ambos estábamos tirado en el piso ni cuentas nos dimos que la luz del quirófano se puso verde y de ella salió una figura que al ver nuestro patético espectáculo espeto

-**Se puede saber que demonios se supone que hacen?**

Me detuve de inmediato, ese tono lo conocía muy bien, era cuando Inui-sensei estaba realmente molesto, y no era para menos liarme a golpes con ese maldito baka en la sala de espera de su hospital... diablos estaba en problemas.

-**Acaso no se dan cuanta donde están?...- **puntualizó** - me extraña de ti Kaoru...**

-Sumimasen – dije mientras hacia una reverencia, enfoque mis ojos en el semblante serio de mi amigo

Pero todo quedo relegado al ver su pulcra bata manchada con sangre, trague grueso y consulte con el alma en un hilo

-¿Como se encuentra?

-La cirugía fue exitosa, lo hemos estabilizado - hizo un silencio que me pareció eterno - pero perdió mucha sangre por una hemorragia interna... hay que esperar - Me quede en silencio asimilando al información.

-¿Pero se va a poner bien verdad? – escuche decir al que hace unos segundos golpeaba, que hasta ese momento se encontraba en silencio.

-Las próximas 48 horas son criticas- afirmo serio yo sentía que el dolor en mi pecho se acrecentaba - solo les diré que tengan fe, recen... Ryo-chan es joven y con muchas posibilidades se que saldrá con bien de esta – eleve mis ojos al rostro de mi amigo en una suplica silenciosa él se acomodó los lentes y luego anuncia - aun no podrán verlo se encuentra en terapia Intensiva- Puso su mano en mi hombro seguro noto mi tristeza – Nos queda esperar y hay algo mas.

-¿Que sucede?

-Tuvimos que hacerle varias transfusiones por lo que requerimos de varios dadores para el banco de sangre del hospital.

-Hai – respondí sin meditarlo

-Bien sígueme- observó al otro junto a mí - Tú también - yo lo seguí, unos pasos tras mío ese Idiota me seguía guardando silencio

**Silentpair ****Silentpair ****Silentpair **

Nunca me sentí tan débil, en mi vida... una cosa es sacarse sangre para un análisis y otra muy diferente donar cierta cantidad de mi liquido vital; pero se que estoy ayudando un poquito a la única persona que me importo en esta corta vida mía, eso alivio un poco mi pesimismo.

Ladeo mi rostro y observo la palidez de ese sujeto de ojos violetas, es un cabeza dura pero paresia muy preocupado por el bienestar de Ryoma. Deduje que ese payaso seria la mejor opción para la vida de mi Ochibi; Yo solo era una persona simple intentando entrar en ese mundo; Tal vez así era mejor...

De Improvisto ese insensato comenzó a hablar; no hubo manera que se detuviera, me mantuve en silencio no le veía el caso seguir discutiendo o en todo caso impedir que de su bocaza salieran idioteces a diestra y siniestra, solo cerré los ojos a ver si mostrando distante e indiferencia se callaría... Falle miserablemente.

-Lamento lo de hace un rato... – dijo - pero es que eres un terco, si solo lo hubieras escuchado nada de esto hubiera pasado- agrego

Tentado estuve de contestar pero decidí guardar silencio -...

–¿Sabes una cosas Kaidoh-kun? – insistió en hablar y yo que quería que se callara pero esta visto que nos era posible - El pobrecillo siempre fue un extremista - sabia que hablaba de Ryoma decidí prestar más atención - lo mismo paso cuando murió su madre, en esa ocasión también se dio por trasnochar y armar jaleo, ya me temía yo que acabaría en un hospital tarde o temprano... – bufó molesto - maldita sea yo cuidándolo a sol y a sombra y el imbecil, en un descuido, se me escapa en ese endemoniado auto... si le pasa algo yo

-Tu lo amas verdad?- pregunte, es que no soy de andar dando muchas vuelta ya que necesitaba saberlo aunque me doliera

-Si- respondió, la verdad a veces duele demasiado razone al escuchar su confesión

-...- guarde silencio yo creía que no había más que decir, claro esta para mí no seria un obstáculo en la felicidad de Ryoma

-Espera no pienses mal... -. Se apresuro a decir - yo si lo amo pero el a mi no... él... solo me ve como su mejor amigo – aclaro con rapidez, mi cara debe a ver dicho mas que mi gruñido porque sonrió y agrego – Yo nunca pensé que el pequeñín sentiría algo tan fuerte por ti, pero el día que tu nos viste en el bar, el me estaba pidiendo ayuda quería contarte la verdad

-...- lo observe pensando –"¿ De verdad piensan que voy a creerle?"

-Escúchame por favor Kaoru - pidió de una forma sincera y como no tenia donde correr mi brazo aun conectado a aquella bolsita donde mi sangre escurría gota a gota.. maldita suerte!

-Fhhss...- Emano de mi boca parecía como si fuera un siseo un acto involuntario creo cuando estoy enfadado sale solo

-Mira este era un juego idiota, lo se y asumo la culpabilidad de todo – asevero con convicción

-El es suficientemente grande para saber lo que es bueno y malo –remarque sin poder evitar mi resentimiento por aquel asunto

-Pero orgulloso – testifico confiado en sus años de conocer a ese crió - Cuando me contó todo el me señaló que ya había notado tu presencia mucho antes de mi propuesta – mi mente comenzó a hilar un poco y a deducir fechas y momentos - su orgullo fue tocado al saber que yo intentaría algo contigo, es muy posesivo ese ochibi – rió quedito antes de ponerse serio nuevamente – El sufrió mucho luego de tu rechazó y fue mi culpa también eso, exactamente por ese motivo, era que no lo deje estar solo

-...- calle pero mi mente respondía sola ¿que se supone debo decir...? gracias por arruinar mi vida...eres un maldito idiota?

-Se que no te agrada las mentiras tu me lo dijiste y obviamente Ryoma lo sabia, por eso me pidió a mi un consejo, estaba desesperado por que no lo abandones... – volteé a verlo porque guardo silencio, note que lloraba en silencio con su mano libre seco sus húmedos ojos y continuo - NO me gusta verlo así desesperado por olvidarte, bebiendo para escapar de tu recuerdo, se volvió un insensato y para rematar su padre siempre con esa indiferencia creo un abismó entre ellos dos. Tu eras lo único que lo hacia sentir vivo y feliz.. odio admitirlo pero se sentía protegido y amado contigo

-También estas tu – dije sin enfado; no le veía el caso ya que había sido sincero a mi ver. Eso no quería decir que le creía, pero digamos que una chispa de esperanza se encendió en mi interior, para que negarlo anhelaba que todo lo que dijo fuera verdad.

-Soy su amigo desde que el tenia 1 año y yo 2 - hizo una pausa donde su mirada se torno melancólica para luego seguir con su incesante monologo - pero nunca conseguí que volviera a hacer el mismo después de la muerte de su madre era como si se protegiera tras un escudo que jamás pude pasar – me observó durante un momento - pero tu en unos días.. , tal vez mas teniendo en cuenta que ese maldito tramposo llevaba tiempo intentando liarse contigo, pudiste ver al verdadero Ryoma ese chico sensible que yo sabía que era...

-Son unos baka – no pude evitar sonreír

-Lo se – ambos esbozamos una mínima sonrisa para luego guardar una agradable silencio no todos los días te dan esperanzas en una relación que creías acabada. Aun así sabia que todo dependía de la evolución de mi pequeño

-Veo que ya están más tranquilos y arreglaron sus asuntos- observe que en la entrada se encontraba Inui-san y una enfermera

-Como sigue? – quise saber, medio me levante de mi posición pero una mano oprimió mi hombro volviéndome a mi anterior posición- Inui-sensei onegai dígame como esta Ryo-chan?

-Igual – quito la guía de mi brazo y coloco un pequeño aposito sobre ella cinta hipoalergénica para evitar que mi sangre siguiera saliendo - vamos ambos deben comer algo y reponer energías

-Pero...

-Pero nada jovencitos ... los dos han donado sangre y necesitan descansar – remarco sin con un tono que dejaba muy poco margen para reprochar - serán trasladados a una habitación para que descansen – miró a la mujer - por favor que les llevan algo dulce

-Si yo me encargo Inui-sama

-Bien voy a hacer mi ronda volveré en unas horas tal vez consiga un permiso para que visitan a Ryoma-chan

-Gracias Inui-sensei

-Muchas gracias doctor Inui

-No tiene por que darlas, ahora descansen – sin más salió acompañado por la enfermera

Otra vez nos quedamos solos, bueno no por mucho tiempo ya que la mujer de blanco vino acompañada por un camillero y nos llevaron a otro cuarto dónde nos obligaron a acostarnos, a pesar de asegurarle que me encontraba bien. Obviamente el amiguito de Ryo-chan no se quedo atrás. Pero tras una regañada de la enfermera y amenazas de ir en busca de Inui-sensei opte por obedecer.

Luego que nos trajeran un poco de té con algunas galletas dulces, nos dejaron solos. Me tomé mi tiempo para pensar lo que había dicho Momoshiro; No quiero desconfiar pero ya les creyó un vez y no resultó nada bien.

Por otra parte no sabia que demonio haría si Ryoma no reaccionaba, las palabras de mi vieja conserje vinieron a mi mente apoyadas firme mente por las palabras de Inui-sensei cuando estuve en su casa... Demonios esto era muy difícil... mas que un problema complejo en Access avanzado en mi PC

-Fhhsss...- mi característico siseó surgió irreverente, no podía dejarme engañar otra vez pero mi corazón pedía a gritos que no dejara pasar esta oportunidad...

Así que me levante de la cama con cuidado; ya que fui testigo de cuando hace unos 15 minutos el muy baka de Momo se levantó rápido y se cayo a causa de una mareo, era por eso que ahora estaba dormido y arropado en la cama contigua.

Salí del cuarto asignado y camine hacia dónde sabia se encontraba el área de terapia intensiva, no por nada me pase tardes acompañando a Inui-sensei; Me detuve frente a la pared de cristal, era evidente que más de allí no podría pasar la sala estaba vacía al menos eso era lo que observaba, me dio un miedo atroz acaso él... el estaba...??

-"Él esta..."- no pude hilar la palabra, me tembló el cuerpo, la opresión fue devastadora ¿acaso lo había perdido? Ya no lo volvería a ver mas?

-Lo hemos trasladado a una habitación privada – escuche decir tras de mí

-...- NO había que ser un genio para leer mi rostro, así que mi buen amigo sonriendo me guió al cuarto

-Ven es por aquí - lo seguí en silencio con el alma en un hilo... odio sentirme tan impotente – Su padre llamo al director de la clínica

-¿Vendrá a verlo?- cuestioné con interés

-¿sabes que tu novio es alguien de la alta sociedad?

-No es mi novio...

-...- me observo con esos ojos penetrantes camino un poco más hasta llegar a una puerta marcada con el numero A 210 – Eso lo veremos luego – su sonrisa burlona se borro de inmediato – Ahora escúchame bien

-Hai

-Kaoru-chan debes entender que no será agradable

-No me importa – dije con sincera decisión, el asintió y camino hasta aun carrito con ropa estéril

-Bien ponte esto - me entrego una camisola, cofia y un barbijo - debes entender que solo podrás estar un momento

-Hai –asentí mientras fui guiado a un sector donde podía cambiarme

-En cuanto estés listo puedes entrar – dijo y me dejo solo para qué me cambiara

-Gracias – murmure pero el ya no estaba

Me vestí con el atuendo color verde agua, ya listo inspire varias bocanadas de aire, necesitaba darme valor. Cuando estuve listo camine a paso firme y sin dudar abrí la puerta e ingrese en aquella blanca habitación.

A mis oídos llego el pitido de aquellos aparatos, y al acompasado ritmo del mecanismo que lo ayudaba a respirar, que lo mantenían con vida. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, que penas pude pasar saliva al tragar, el ardor en mis ojos me hizo pestañar varias veces.

Estaba conciente que tenia que tranquilizarme, pero era tan difícil mantenerse entero viendo a la persona mas importante para ti, en aquel estado como un pequeño bulto conectado a cables moni toreando cada palpitar al igual que cada inhalación y Exhalación. Moví mi cabeza para sacar de ellas cualquier cosa que no sea las ganas de que Ryoma se pusiera bien.

Ya mas controlado me acerqué con cuidado, tome asiento junto a su cama y allí me permanecí observándolo, tenia moretones por todos lados, su cabeza estaba vendada, al igual que su pecho, no pude ver nada más ya que las sabanas cubrían el resto de su menudo cuerpo.

-Ryo-chan...- murmure ahogado, volví a sentir que mis ojos ardían pero esta vez no reprimí mi angustia solo deje que aquella amargura me consumiera. Mientras con cuidado sujete su mano llena de arañazos –tienes que ponerte bien Ryo-chan...

Allí me quede sujetando su mano sin saber porque me sentía mejor en ese lugar, esperando que un milagro ocurriera, que ese pequeño truhán abrieras sus ojos y me sonriera, pero nada paso y mi tiempo con el se acabo.

-Joven Kaidoh lo lamento – se disculpo la joven vestida de blanco- pero debe salir

-Si ya voy – respondí mientras me ponía de pie – me daría un minuto mas por favor?

-Claro – la enfermera pico el ojo y salió del cuarto. Ya no era secreto para nadie del piso que el estaba cautivado por el joven Echizen, por lo que le reste importancia al gesto de la joven y me acerque al rostro de mi koi

-Duerme tranquilo – dije cerca de su oído - ponte bien yo estaré cerca - bese su mejilla luego sujeto la mano con delicadeza – No se te valla a ocurrir ...- las palabras murieron en la garganta no puedo ni siquiera pensar en la palabra meneo la cabeza en forma violenta para borrar esa idea de despedirse de su Ochibi, ya mas tranquilo dejo la mano en su lugar y salí de allí.

Casi al instante Momoshiro ataviado igual que yo entro en el cuarto, suspire ahogado con tantas emociones encontradas , no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para escenas de celos o esas cosas, además ya tenia en claro varias cosas con respecto a la relación entre ese Baka y Ryo-chan... pero una cosa era lo que su cabeza entendía y otra muy distinta los sentimiento que se mezclaban y agolpaban en su interior.

-Los celos son una cosa horrible- magulle entre dientes al ver cerrarse la puerta

-Kao-chan ven tenemos que hablar - La seriedad del rostro de mi sensei me preocupo dejando en el olvido aquella banal disputa interna

-Hai – respondí algo extrañado me aleje del cuarto donde yacía mi pequeño, sabia a la perfección donde nos dirigíamos era el despacho de Inui-sensei. Una ves adentros y sentados cuestione - Sucede algo malo? Le pasa algo a Ryo-chan?

-No tranquilo hasta ahora esta bastante estable – asevero con calma - solo quería hablar contigo

-Sobre que?

-Que pasó contigo en esta larga ausencia? Ni siquiera tus padres sabían donde te habías metido estaban muy preocupado

-Bueno yo... – ya sabia yo que de este regaño no me salvaba porque a pesar de todo Inui se preocupaba por mi

Y con calma lo puse al tanto de todo lo echo de la propuesta de trabajo, la ultima discusión con Ryoma-chan, mi decisión..

-Ya veo.. y como te enteraste del accidente?

-Por Kawa-san, llame para saludarlos y el me contó , según el es la providencia – una mueca graciosa se dibujo en el rostro de mi amigo, era obvió que le causaba gracia lo dicho por su pareja, pero al instante volvió a ponerse serio

-Bien mi siguiente pregunta es – me observó con sagacidad –¿ que piensas hacer?

-¿Con respecto a que?

-A Ryo-chan?

-Solo quiero que se ponga bien – confirme porque yo no me movería de ese lugar hasta que supiera que estaba fuera de peligro eso era algo que tenia bien claro

-¿Y después? – cuestiono seriamente

-¿Adonde quiere llegar? – fruncí el seño no me gustaba el camino que tomaba la charla o mejor dicho su cuestionamiento

-¿Acaso lo dejaras librado a su suerte o lo apoyaras?- lo mire sin comprender mientras guardaba silencio, luego volvió a la carga con más fuerza cuando volvió con su preguntadera - o piensas que saldrá bien librado y no tendrá consecuencias...?

-¿Que esta queriendo decir? – mi corazón golpeaba mis costillas , me obligué a mantenerme en mi lugar esperando una respuesta

-La gravedad de sus heridas es algo que deja secuelas...- respondió y en ese instante un frió recorrió mi cuerpo

-Me esta queriendo decir que ...- las palabras parecían quedar atascadas en mi garganta – Ryoma puede...- trague grueso – quedar muy mal? - menee mi cabeza era imposible que pensar en eso; pero la verdad era otra; Cualquier cosa puede pasar en un accidente así.

-Yo no dije nada solo veo más allá de hoy... – luego de un angustioso segundo continuo - su cerebro recibió un fuerte impacto, aun no presenta ningún edema o algo parecido, pero todo puede pasar, también están el golpe en su columna , y la herida en su pulmón

-Pero va a estar bien verdad?

-Ya te dije... hacemos lo que esta médicamente a nuestro alcance pero...

-Pero que?

-Por algo él no ha mostrado signos de querer despertar

-Pero...

-Y si cuando despierta no es quien tu recuerdas? Que pasa si no te recuerda, o no habla , tal vez no pueda caminar? – me apabullo tanta información que mi corazón comenzó nuevamente con esa alocado - Que harás dime? – insitito en presionarme haciendo que mi miedo se convirtiera en enfado

-NO LO SE SADAHIARU!- espete con irritación- no lo se... – repetí mientras intentaba controlarme- solo quiero que se ponga bien después me preocupare por lo demás... Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS EL SIEMPRE SERA MI RYO-CHAN SEA COMO SEA – explote provocando una mueca divertida en el de lente

-Me llamaste por mi nombre... eso es nuevo- dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes

-He? – lo mire confundido, pero su sonrisa me hizo fruncir el seño aun mas – Fhsss...- ese maldito manipulador sádico lo había echo de nuevo, presionarme para que confesara lo que sentía y yo como tonto siempre caigo en sus juegos mentales... que fastidio, mis mejillas se colorearon aun mas

-Je... bien Kao-chan te daré un permiso para que estés más tiempo con el pequeño- se paro y espero que lo imitara para salir - creo firme mente que el podrá escucharte, roguemos que sus ganas de vivir sean mucho mas cuando sepa que estas allí con él

-Cree que me escuche si le hablo? - cuestione mas que interesado

-Esta científicamente confirmado que las personas que se saben queridas se recuperan con más facilidad – asevero mientras se paraba de su asiento

Asentí, mientras me ponía de pie y lo seguí hasta el corredor, si era necesario me pasaría días y noches a su lado hasta que despertara, esa era una decisión que se reafirmaba con cada paso que daba hacia el cuarto. De pronto recordé a mi neko... no, me corregí mentalmente, a _Nuestro _neko ya que Karupin era algo de los dos... Me detuve de golpe no solo tenia que preocuparme por Karupin había alguien que esperaba noticias mías

-Demonios...- murmure

-Sucede algo malo?

-No solo recordé que tengo que hacer una llamada importante – extraje el móvil de mi chaqueta

-De acuerdo nos vemos en el cuarto de Echizen – Asentí y el siguió caminando mientras yo marcaba y esperaba ser atendido

-Moshi moshi...- una vos seria me contesto y reconoció de inmediato- si soy yo Tezuka-san... me encuentro en Tokio – anuncie a lo que siguió la pregunta de rigor - si problemas personales... – obviamente se preocupo mucho y me ofreció su ayuda - Muchas gracias Tezuka-san lo mantendré informado; Hasta luego – corto y volvió marcar – ¿Sakuno-san? – del otro lado se escucho la vos femenina de la encargada de su edificio – Debo pedirle un favor... – la amable vos respondió afirmativamente - ¿podría pedirle que cuide a Karupin por mi unos días mas?... – obviamente la joven mujer no se negó ya que le había tomado cariño a mi bola de pelo - Muchas gracias – luego de un momento más volví a agradecer y colgué

Suspirando cerró el móvil, todo estaba listo, así que podría quedarse con Ryoma el tiempo necesario. Sonriendo por primera vez desde mi llegada al hospital.

-Bueno listo, ahora toca concentrarse en mi pequeño - pensó y con decisión se dirigió al cuarto A 210

**Silentpair ****Silentpair ****Silentpair **

Los minutos trascurrían a cuenta gotas, al menos eso era lo que parecía, ya que después de la ultima revisión de rutina, realizada por un par de eminentes doctores enviados por el gran empresario de la informática el venerable Nanyiro Echizen; Todo había quedado en silencio.

-" Solo es su forma de pagar por el perdón de no estar aquí" – pensó Kaoru al recordar a ese par de personajes ataviados con sus batas blancas mirando todo con aire de superioridad, junto a ellos Sadahiaru los observó en absoluto silencio. No encontraron nada anormal, nada que Inui no hubiera visto ya.

Ahora luego de los ajetreos de las enfermeras que acompañaban a los renombrados médicos; Se habían quedado solos en aquella habitación. Por fin a Solas y en silencio... A pesar de las protestas de ese latoso de Momoshiro, quien exigía quedarse un poco mas a hacernos compañía. Pero como era de esperarse Inui –sensei lo _convenció amablemente_; quien sabe que estrategia empleo para enviar a descansar a ese tonto?.

Bueno debía admitir que en todo ese tiempo había cambiado un poco su evolución personal sobre aquel sujeto de descarada sonrisa, si bien no perdonaba la mentira, admitía firmemente que su preocupación era sincera al igual que el afecto que el profesaba hacia su persona y mucho más hacia Ryoma. Sin mencionar que el condenado se había echo amigo de kawamura-san. La facilidad de algunas personas para lograr lazos era algo inexplicable para mí.

El parloteo incesante de esos dos solo era interrumpido por risas cómplice quien sabe que planeaban ese par?. Incluso Inui-san se había puesto algo celoso... Si eso era lo mas asombroso de todo; ver como actuaba el serio doctor cuando alguien hacia reír a su pareja...

-Nunca pensé llegara ver eso – murmuro el oji azul sonriendo de lado al recordar el berrinche que había echo tanto Kawa-san como Momoshiro-baka al ser obligados separarse por no muy alegre Inui. Quien por asares de la vida había pasado por allí. – Si a otro perro con ese hueso... seguro que estaba vigilándolos...

En verdad agradecía a estas personas sus intentos por distraerlo de su máxima preocupación... pero nada dura para siempre y él volvía a sentir el peso de la ausencia de aquella mirad adorada que tanto le había gustado la primera vez que lo vio intentando parecer inocente.

Desvió la atención hacia el reloj que se ubicaba en la pared, media noche, los ojos azules se volvieron al pálido rostro que presentaba magullones color verdoso, muestra clara de los golpes recibidos por el impacto, que poco a poco comenzaban a desaparecer.

Suspiro volvió a poner atención a su trabajo bueno lo intento; Hacia unos días que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente, la ultima evaluación de Inui-san había dicho que su actividad cerebral no presentaba cambios. Eso en verdad no era ni malo, ni bueno solo era eso... nada, y a pesar de ser una persona que no se daba por vencido con facilidad, comenzaba a perder un poco las esperanzas. Cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquella habitación?

Días, semanas, que se transformaron en meses...

Si luego de ese horrible noche en que pensó que la joven vida de Ryoma, se escapaba como agua entre los dedos, de solo recordarlo se estremecía involuntariamente había llevado su mano hacia la pálida extremidad, los recuerdo se agolpaban en su cabeza como si hubieran pasado la noche anterior

-Ryo-chan despierta por favor - llamo con angustia mientras que perdía la batalla y se dejaba dominar por al congoja

**Silentpair ****Silentpair ****Silentpair **

Meses atrás...

_Suspirando cerró el móvil, todo estaba listo, así que podría quedarse con Ryoma el tiempo necesario. Sonriendo por primera vez desde mi llegada al hospital. _

_-Bueno listo, ahora toca concentrarse en mi pequeño_ _- pensó y con decisión se dirigió al cuarto A 210_

Como era de esperarse cerca de la puerta encontró a Momoshiro hablando muy serio con el medico a cargo de su amigo.

-Porque no puedo quedarme? – lo oí decir

-Porque ya te dije que no – Inui me observo llegar – ya terminaste?

-Hai - respondí

-Bueno vístete y pasa – sugirió yo solo asentí

-He? – los ojos violetas me observaron primero a mi luego al medico - **Porque le pude y yo no**? – cuestiono con enfado

-Primero necesito que te calme, por si no recuerdas este es un hospital y esta es el área de terapia hay gente bastante delicada así que cá-lla-te - ordeno Inui calmado pero enérgico – segundo... creo que no tengo que decirte que Kaoru es el indicado para esta tarea y tu sabes porque – señalo logrando con esa simple explicación que el latoso asintiera – Seria bueno que fueras a tu casa descansar

-Pero...

-Ya te eh dicho que no podrás pasar – corto

-Prometo no molestar me quedare acá afuera – puso cara de niño bueno, admito que es buen manipulador ya que consiguió que me apiadé de él y decidí darle una mano es que comprendía a la perfección esa necesidad de quedarse solo para estar cerca

-Sensei podría quedarse? - intercedí ganándome una de esas miraditas que congelan el alma, pero me mantuve firme - por si necesito salir a tomar un café no quiero dejarlo solo – exprese sin dejarme apabullar así que el sostuve la mirada

-Por favor prometo portarme bien- Momoshiro intento convencerlo con todo el encanto que tenia

-Esta bien – Dijo por fin – Pero solo uno puede estar en el cuarto – remarco serio

-Hai - respondimos como si estuviéramos en el colegio

-La enfermera estará al pendiente por cualquier cosa

-Gracias- Dije , el solo asintió y se retiro

-Tú amigo me da miedo – confeso el baka ese

-Fhsss... - no estaba de animo de conversar así que solo asentí

-Kaidoh-san aquí tiene su ropa - llamo una enfermera

-Muchas Gracias

-Voy a ir a la cafetería quieres algo?

-Café

-Bien regreso en un rato – anuncio en forma de breve despedida, mientras se alejaba rumbo a la cafetería.

-Mm... – respondí enfrascado en mis propios pensamientos.

Una vez listo entre en la habitación, el impacto fue le mismo que la primera vez. No me gustaba ver a mi niño tan quieto, siendo el alguien que por lo que yo conocía nunca permaneció inmóvil, mas que lo justo y necesario. Tome asiento junto a el y con delicadeza volví a tomar su mano, comencé a hablarle de lo que realmente sentí al saber que todo era un simple juego, y las consecuencias de aquel suceso.

Supongo que seria una manera de que por fin nos entendiéramos; Si bien Ryoma no podía contestarme ni justificarse, creía que me estaba escuchando y eso aliviaba de alguna manera toda aquel desasosiego. Sadahiaru había dicho que me escuchaba, así que ahí estaba yo hablándole con el corazón en la mano, sincero como era mi costumbre.

-Fue muy difícil sabes?.. – comente luego de unos momento en que suspiro cansado continué - Me fue complicado de aceptar que todo aquello era una mentira, me costaba creer que lo que vivimos juntos solo había sido un juego, es que **yo si te amo** – confesé por fin liberando un poco la presión en mi pecho, ante la impotencia de verlo así tan inmóvil – ahora se que tu también sentías algo por mi... – hizo una mueca parecida a una mini sonrisa - ese tonto amigo tuyo me lo dijo, y aunque no lo creas, se que sus palabras y sentimientos son sinceros; Además... necesito creerle sino me volveré loco – suspire intentando liberar mi angustia era tan difícil mantener la calma - se que fui muy cruel contigo, en nuestro ultimo encuentro, pero de verdad me sentía muy celoso... yo te vi en ese programa de paparasi, estabas con otro... Yo no lo pude soportar...

De repente toda palabra se fue de mi garganta al sentir el movimiento de tus dedos intentando débilmente apretarme la mano

-Ryoma- llame, nuestros ojos por fin se cruzaron, un débil brillo de esperanza me hizo sonreír con sinceridad – Hola

-...- intentaste hablar pero ningún sonido salió de tu boca solo sus labios se movían formando palabras incomprensible

-Espera voy por el doctor – Sabia que tenia que llamar a Inui, pero note que con algo de fuerza sujetaste mi mano – que pasa? – observe que bajo la mascarilla intentaba hablarme, con la mano libre te la quitó, cosa que no debías y te reproche de inmediato – no hagas eso Ryoma

-Kao..ru ..- murmuro lánguidamente, me paralice la escucharlo tan débil, sus labios se movieron, pero nuevamente no salía sonido, una lagrima marco su frustración

-Shh... tranquilo - pedí mientras que quitaba aquella lagrima con un beso

-Per..don.. – susurraste mientras cerrabas los ojos

-Claro que te perdono – le dije acariciando su rostro con delicadeza provocando una mueca que imitaba a una sonrisa en su semblante pálido.

Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo, había algo que me asustó; no sabia que era exactamente pero verlo sonreí así casi dormido me altero sobremanera – Ryoma? – lo llame al sentir que mi mano era liberada de aquel débil agarre. Mi alma se congelo no podía ser... acaso el se había despedido?... no me podía dejar solo... no pidió ser cierto - **Ryoma!** – insistí mientras lo movía un poco para que reaccionará

Un extraño sonido inundó le habitación confirmando mis peores temores volteé a ver los aparatos donde solo se veía una línea eterna y rígida, casi de inmediato entro Inui-san seguido de los otros doctores y varias enfermeras que entraron con aparatos.

Fui apartado casi de inmediato, no quería dejarlo solo, no podía moverme estaba pegado a esa pared que me sostenía para no caer de rodillas y llorar amargamente. Me negué a demostrar debilidad, no en ese momento, mi cerebro racional me lo decía y luchaba con mis emociones, y saben una cosa?... estaba perdiendo aquella batalla.

La ordenes eran impartidas y realizadas al instantes mientras era testigo mudo de aquella lucha por traer de vuelta a la persona que amaba, inyecciones, masajes cardiacos, que no tenían respuesta. De mi boca salió un quejido involuntario que llamo la atención de Sadahiaru.

-**Kaoru sal de aquí**! - escuche a lo lejos la vos de Inui, que me ordeno, para luego volver a su trabajo. Pero parecía que mi cuerpo estaba clavado en mi sitio no podía moverme.

Una gentil palma en mi hombro comenzó a guiarme mientras decía - Por favor Kaidoh-san – mientras era empujado con gentileza hacia la puerta, antes de salir pude oír con claridad el intercambio de ordenes entre los médicos y enfermeras

-Pulso?

-Sigue igual doctor **lo perdemos**

-Preparen el desfibrilador! – ordeno Sadahiaru sin prestar atención a nada que no sea su paciente – Carguen!

-Cargando... – unos segundos eternos, un pitido - todo listo doctor

-Despejen –ordeno y aplico unos aparatos en el pecho desnudo y pálido, haciendo que se sacudiera violentamente – Pulso?

-Sin pulso...

La puerta se cerro en mi cara, dejándome en un estado de desesperación- Ryo-chan... – murmure antes de desplomarme en el piso, una mano se apoyo en mi hombro, brindándome un sostén muy necesario en aquel desesperado momento.

-El estará bien saldrá de esta también – dijo una vos tras de mi – vamos no te dejaras vencer ahora él nos necesita tenemos que ser Fuertes.

-...- sin decir nada me puse de pie mientras con el dorso de la mano limpiaba mi rostro – Si – respondí luego de un momento, al girar observe los ojos enrojecidos de Takeshi, sus mejillas marcadas por las lagrimas derramadas y aun así había determinación en aquella mirada amatista.

Aguardamos en silencio, haciéndonos compañía mutuamente. Por el trascurso de 30 minutos que parecieron 30 siglos no tuvimos ninguna novedad. Hasta que la puerta se abrió y dio paso a los doctores que salían en absoluto silencio.

El nudo en mi estomago se apretó, al igual que el puño que apretaba mi corazón; Me ahogaban y amenazaban con hacerme perder la conciencia, pero me obligue a permanecer ahí de pie. Luego de las enfermeras al fin salió Inui- sensei camino hasta donde nos encontrábamos esperándolo.

-Kaoru-chan Momoshiro-kun - nos miro detenidamente como evaluando las palabras que iba a decir - yo lo siento...

-Esta bien? – lo interrumpí – Ryoma esta...

-Esta vivo verdad?

-Si

-GENIAL! – exclamo el baka

–Que bien...- suspire, es que ese simple monosílabo logro que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, aunque el semblante serio de Inui me indicaba que no todo estaba tan bien como quisiéramos y no me equivoque – sucedió algo malo verdad?

-Surgieron unos inconvenientes

-Que tiene Ryoma?

-Esta en Coma...

**Silentpair**** Silentpair ****Silentpair **

Actualidad...

Hacia ya varios meses que había pasado aquel lamentable episodio, donde Ryoma sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Las mejorías fueron graduales, de echo la mas reciente sucedió hacia ya unas semanas; le habían retirado el respirador artificial y respondió favorablemente.

Todos, residentes, enfermeras, etc... mantenían la esperanza de que en algún momento el pequeño despertaría. Obviamente Kaoru y Takeshi eran los mas positivos y persistentes en estar allí, aun a pesar de las protestas de Inui-san.

Luego de permanecer por horas pensando en aquellos amargos momento el oji azul volvió a repetir su pedido, que mas bien se había transformado en una suplica desesperada

-Ryo-chan despierta por favor - llamo con angustia mientras que perdía la batalla y se dejaba dominar por al congoja – Esto se me hace cada vez mas difícil, deberías saber que te necesito aquí conmigo. – insistí en decir mientras depositaba un beso en su frente

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo mi confección, mi mirada nunca se aparto de el semblante de mi ochibi aunque estuviera parado junto a la cama seguí en mi puesto, supuse que era otro de esos doctores enviados por el empresario.

Suspirando volví a tomar asiento y me dedique a contemplarlo como me gustaba hacerlo cuando no había nadie, acaricie las hebras azabache de su flequillo eso solía tranquilizarme. Más por alguna extraña razón, hoy era yo quien estaba alterado. Dentro de mi me decía que algo estaba apuntó de ocurrir. Solo esperaba que fueran cosas buenas. Por lo que de mi boca surgió mi siseo molesto, es tan fastidioso no poder tener nada definido, no saber que se avecinaba...

Escuche pasos acercándose, no era difícil de imaginar otra revisión, control o lo que fuera, pero mi intranquilidad por algún motivo se expreso en ese sonido que escapaba de mis labios

-Fhsss...- no me voltee solo me separe de Ryo mientras hacia su revisión, al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba que haría, mas por alguna razón el sujeto solo se paro a los pies de la cama y allí se quedo; Inevitablemente mis ojos se desviaron hacía aquel intruso. Las palabras que pensaba decir se borraron de mi mente y como no hacerlo, allí estaba la persona menos esperada.

Mi sorpresa fue inmensa al notar al mismísimo Nanshiro Echizen, parado observando a su hijo; tuve sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me alegro que al fin se preocupara por él y viniera a verlo en persona, mas en la otra parte de mi cerebro sonaba por las alarmas y hacían que mi pulso se acelerara

-"Y si venia a llevárselo?" – fue lo primero que me pregunte para que otra cosa estaría allí? , aun así no hable solo me quede en silencio observando a mi pequeño

El tiempo y el silencio se extendió demasiado para mi gusto, solo el incesante pitido que marcaba el pulso y el respirar de Ryoma invadía mis oídos, jamás deje de observar aquel rostro dormido, no es que tuviera miedo de aquel hombre solo que me paresia más interesante observar a Ryo-chan que perder mi tiempo discutiendo con alguien que a mi modo de ver era un padre descorazonado.

Pero aprendí que no hay que prejuzgar a la gente, y luego de un largo momento de indecisión voltee mi rostro hacia el hombre que le diera al vida a mi koi.

El me sostuvo la mirada, como desafiándome en silencio, retándome a que le dijera algo, no se exactamente que, pero no soy una persona que se amedrenta, mas si debo luchar por lo que amo.

-Fhssss...- sisee molesto, es que odiaba esta maldita situación

-Je... aun sabiendo quien soy te comportas así? - dijo por fin haciendo que frunciera el seño por aquel gesto tan arrogante – chico tienes carácter – elogio yo guarde silencio sin bajar la mirada ni aceptar el halago – iré directo al punto – anuncio de repentinamente mientas metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su traje, gris topo de elegante corte - Necesito que me escuches no tengo mucho tiempo

-Lo escucho - respondí y sujeté la mano de Ryoma, anunciando con esta acción que no me movería de mi lugar por lo que el tomo asiento en la silla que solía usar Momoshiro justo enfrente de ambos

-Bien... – cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho - Desde ahora te digo que nunca me gusto que mi único hijo tuviera de pareja a una persona mediocre - levantó la mano, haciéndome callar, ya que mi boca se movió sola sin yo poder evitarlo, tenia unas ganas terribles de insultarlo pero me contuve a duras penas – Escucha no me interrumpas – ordeno, yo asentí – si bien tu eres una persona de bajos recursos, se por mis investigadores que todo lo que has logrado... y todo fue por tu propio esfuerzo.

-... – me mordía por preguntarle como rayos sabia todo eso, aun intrigado como estaba no dije nada

-No pensaras que dejaría que mi hijo viviera con un vividor?- cuestiono con arrogancia mientras reía escandalosamente - por más que yo nunca estuviera presente, tengo mis informantes, investigadores privados o como quieras llamarles – observó a su hijo por un segundo - este chiquillo nunca esta solo – se jacto

Parecía que se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, que todo había desaparecido a su alrededor, mas volvió a enfocarse en mí y anuncio - pero volviendo a lo nuestro... – tosió un poco y se relajo en su silla - demostraste tener mucho carácter al enfrentar las estupideces que hicieron Takeshi y mi hijo, eso habla bien de ti... – Sonrió divertido - También se que jamás te apartaste de aquí desde el accidente y eso es algo que debo agradecerte en nombre de mi hijo.

-ya veo.. – balbucee mas para mi que para él, creía saber muy bien quien eran sus informantes por eso no pregunte nada, las palabras siguientes confirmaron mi teoría

-Los doctores que envié me lo han dicho – respondió sin que yo preguntara – Bueno sin mas rodeos te preguntare algo importante – hizo una pausa que me crispo aun mas los nervios y que a este señor paresia divertirle – Tu quieres a Ryoma?

-No... – respondí sin temor ni dudas – Yo no lo quiero, YO LO AMO – aclare

Cerro los ojos por un instante en al comisura de su boca se formo una sonrisa cínica – y que le puedes ofrecer a mi hijo dime?

-Yo solo quiero ofrecerle lo que tengo – puse una mano en mi corazón – mis verdaderos sentimientos – asevere sin titubear - nada que se pueda compara con dinero... si sabe a lo que me refiero?

Me observo detenidamente , a los ojos, obviamente no baje la mirada esto era algo importante y lo sabía, algo en mi me decía que no podía dudar y no lo hice.

-De acuerdo te creo – comentó, se puso en pie mientras golpeaba ambas palmas en sus muslos – Dejare que tu lo cuides – anuncio sin mas - Durante mucho tiempo este chiquillo tonto anduvo vagando por los caminos sin tener contención alguna, después de la muerte de su madre todo fue de mal en peor, pero creo que tú no lo dejaras hacer lo que él quiera; Sé que tienes el carácter suficiente como para no ser un monigote que Ryoma pueda manejar a su antojo - se rasco al cabeza despreocupadamente luego bostezó un poco - confió que con tu ayuda mantendré a mi tonto hijo por el buen camino

-...- guarde silencio ante toda aquella afirmación, intentando comprender con claridad que era lo que este sujeto quería de mí.

-Pero te lo advierto – borró cualquier rastro de simpatía de su rostro - si el vuelve a sufrir por tu culpa no parare hasta destruirte – sin mas salió de la habitación dejándome completamente sorprendido

-Valla...- dije en vos alta – realmente un sujeto extraño – exprese, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando al cabo de un minuto volvió a entrar _mi suegro_ con un cigarrillo sin encender en al boca

-Por cierto – se saco el cigarrillo de la boca y prosiguió- esta conversación, nunca paso y repito NUNCA, si la comentas, la negare o mandare a alguien que te silencie – levantó su mano, sonrió arrogantemente y agrego - cuida muy bien de mi hijo ... CHAO!

Pestañee asombrado, al escuchar a unas enfermeras insultarlo, mientras el insistía en invitarlas a comer o algo mas que no percibí ya que alejaban - tu padre es realmente extraño – le dije al dormido Ochibi; Volví a acomodar su rebelde flequillo.

-Lo ...se ..- lo escuche decir paralizando cualquier movimiento incluso creo que hasta olvide respirar

Sus ojos aun velados se encontraron con los míos, fue el mejor momento de mi vida, el estaba despierto. – Ryo-chan – susurré

-Kao...chan – dijo

Sin poder evitarlo lo abrace con cuidado mientras que dejaba que mis ojos se humedecieran a placer

-Que bueno que volviste Ryoma

-Ryo...chan... – corrigió suavemente en mi oído, sonriendo voltee a verlo

-Es cierto tu siempre serás mi Ryo –chan – le di un pequeño beso que me dejaron con ganas de mas pero una exclamación hizo que nos separáramos

-Ryoma! – lo escuche exclamar a ese entrometido amigo idiota , al separarme pude ver a Momoshiro, que quien sabe porque razón estaba nuevamente en el hospital. El muy cretino intentaba tirarse sobre mi Ochibi cosa que no podía permitir – Que te pasa amargado deja que lo abraza – se quejo

-Ve por el Medico Baka – ordene

-ok... pero luego lo abrazo serpiente celosa...- saco al lengua y salió del cuarto

-Ese idiota es insoportable – afirme sin pudor, lo siguiente que escuche fue una débil risa, voltee a la cama y lo que vi me lleno de regocijo

Ryoma tenia las mejillas algo sonrosadas y sus ojos húmedos, realmente se veía muy tierno, como cuando nos conocimos ese niño que me cautivo el que yo recordaba

-Tú ríete que mientras que tu descasabas yo tuve que soportarlo– me queje con fingida molestia

-Lo.. Lamento – dijo

-Tonto... – sujete su mano con suavidad - No me importa ese baka y su retahíla de necedades lo único que quería era que despertaras

-Es... Verdad? –cuestiono repentinamente

-Que cosa?

-Lo que dijiste – sus ojos estaban fijos en mi; pude notar toda aquella incertidumbre y temores

-Ah! – exclame al entender a que se refería - a tu padre? – asintió – Cada palabra

-Yo..- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por el escandaloso Takeshi quien empujaba a un molesto Inui

Lo que siguió fue horas de revisión y exámenes, amenizado claro por la charla incesante de el payaso Oji violeta, que parecía haberse despertado de un largo sueño.

-Que emoción Ochibi esta bien Waaa! – exclamaba incesantemente

-Cállate idiota es un hospital - dije aunque comprendía claramente la excitación en la que se encontraba había cosas que aun me preocupaban. Pero todo pensamiento triste fue relegado al ver aparecer a Inui seguido de las enfermeras quienes llevaban a Ryo-chan a su cuarto, por alguna razón mi ochibi no me miro a los ojos ese echo me llamo la tensión – Como esta?

-Dame un minuto – dijo Sadahiaru preocupándome sobre manera –Momoshiro-kun acompaña a Ryoma un momento

-Pero – intento protestar

-Prometo que te explicare a ti también – aseguro por lo que Takeshi entró al cuarto y cerro la puerta

Fui llevado hacia uno de esos sofás, que se encontraban en una pequeña sala de estar, donde Inui-sensei y yo nos acodamos

-Sucede algo malo?

-No te preocupes antes de tiempo

-Tu semblante no me ayuda a estar tranquilo

-Vas a tener que ser fuerte

-Que tiene Ryoma?

-Nada que una buena rehabilitación no arregle

-Que quiere decir con eso?

-Al parecer el golpe en su cerebro dejo secuelas

-De que forma?

-Motoras

-Me estas diciendo que no volverá a caminar

-No – corrigió - te digo que tiene que volverá a aprender, es algo muy diferente – me sujeto al mano como cuando era un niño- escucha El pequeño necesitara de ti, porque a pesar de que sus reflejos están en niveles aceptables no tiene control de ellos, comprendes su lado izquierdo necesita recordar como trabajar eso es todo

-Ya veo

-Como ya te lo había dicho, el accidente que tuvo no fue ninguna pavada

-si las consecuencias verdad?

-Exacto

-Pues... el volverá a caminar como que me llamo kaoru Kaidoh – afirme con completamente decidido

-Bien vamos ve con el

-Él lo sabe?

-Si, se lo tuve que decir

-Esta bien – me dirigí al cuarto, encontré a Momoshiro extrañamente serio y callado, por lo que deduje que ya se lo había dicho el mismo Ryoma, le pedí con señas que nos dejara solos, por suerte obedecido de inmediato.

Tome asiento en mi lugar, junto a su cama y espere, calmado y en silencio. Lo observe de soslaya su mirada se perdía en algún punto del techo, parecía evaluar algo. Por mi parte tome mi portátil y comencé a trabajar, dándole así tiempo para pensara y poner las cosas mas claras.

-Sabes lo que me pasa no es así? – pregunto por fin

-Si – cerré mi portátil y me prepare para lo que se avecinaba ya sabia yo de esas reacciones típicas de mi Koi

-Quiero que te vallas a tu casa y descanses yo estaré bien – comento aun sin verme a la cara

-Ni lo sueñes

-No te quiero aquí Kaoru – espeto molesto

-Pues vas a tener que aguantarte

-Porque eres un cabeza dura no entiendes que no te quiero aquí

-Me iré si me dices que no me quieres – sentencié y allí me quede esperando, al no obtener respuesta, pues me acerque y note aquellas lagrimas de frustración que intentaba ocultar a toda costa – Ryo-chan mírame - pedí mientras volteaba su rostro hacia mi

-Kaoru...

-No te preocupes te recuperaras...

-Ni siquiera puedo mover mi mano para acariciarte – se quejó mientras que una lagrima traicionera corría por su mejilla

Sujeté su pálida palma y la bese con mucho cuidado y ternura- sentiste eso?- el afirmo con la cabeza – ves no esta todo perdido podrás volver a hacer las cosas que te gustan

-Lo prometes?

-Si tu quieres lo prometo, pero ten en cuenta que todo dependerá de ti y tus ganas por volver a hacer el de antes

-NO quiero ser un estorbó en tu vida

-Pues no lo eras y no lo serás nunca porque yo te amo

-Yo también te amo Kaoru

Son pudor alguno lo bese con necesidad para luego abrazarlo

Fin?...

(N/A: mentira!... es el final del cap XD, pero solo queda uno más así que aprovechen n-n)

Oxoxoxoxooxoxox**Silentpair Silentpair Silentpair** oxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

Nota del autor:

Angie: KYA! Lo termine T.T ( descorchando una botella de Champaña) Jesús si que me costo terminar este cap... mi inspiración llego de la mano de un CD de Sailor Moon xD (aunque no lo crean es verdad Gracias a mis musas sailor que me dieron una mano ) .. pero aquí esta que les apareció el cap? Les gusto, lamentó el final cursi es que me pudo el romance a pesar de que mi hija insistía en que deje viudo a kaoru ( es malvada lo se no se a quien sale ¬¬) volviendo al fic ...

Para ser sincera me gustaría terminarlo aquí pero dependerá de ustedes si escribo un capitulo más o no ( se que dirán uno mas XD- no se para que pregunto jejeje)

Y ahora a contestar algunos review que me enviaron, la gente que aun espera poder leer mis burradas ( estoy agradecida con ustedes T.T) Gracias por estar ahí leyendo T.T

**Misa**: espero te guste y que te salves XD... seguiré esperando tu opinión, no llores que me contagio e inundamos el lugar n.n

**Eri-chan**: o My Baby cuanto tiempo! De verdad creo que ambas estamos perdidas, te extraño y necesito nuestras charlas, por cierto no olvides que TQM! o

**Hanna**: que te digo La locura automática, es el tema que me recomendó mi querida Danny-chan me pareció genial para la historia, con respecto a Eiji y Syusuke, si ya veras que aparecen , perdón por tardar en al actualización , pero mis musas se fueron y no querían regresar . Espero te guste el cap y que cumpla tus expectativas.. nos vemos linda n.n

**Luria**: si lees esto ya sabrás que algunas de tus preguntas están respondidas XD, y si el amor de Kao-chan es muy fuerte no se puede negar eso, Inui y Taka... para mi son lo más ºoº! espero te haya gustado el cap , rezo para que pueda escribir lo que sigue y volver pronto

**Misa**: nuevamente tu gracias por el apoyo y aya leíste la conti? XD

**Ryo-neko-chan**: Hola n.n! que te digo no hay muchas historia de esta pareja , la que amo debo agregar, mas yo tengo otra historia por ahí si te interesa por cierto se llamo **Complot** gracias por dejar tu opinión espero que leas esto

**Yukari Uchiha**: Querida ¡ que bueno saber de ti, llegas justo a tiempo par ala actualización que bueno, que te ah gustado lo que puse espero que te guste este cap también. Con respecto a complot... ya queda menos un cap mas de este y comienzo nuevamente con Complot ¡ºoº( si señores a atacar nuevamente xD)

Bien gente linda esperó que sigan ahí leyendo **Lady Sesshoumaru** se despide ( intentando pensar en un buen final XD) además estoy enfermita T.T

Será hasta la próxima no se olviden los quiero muchísimo º0º!


	9. Chapter 8

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan... XD pero es un secreto... XD.)...ejem... no son míos... ToT**

El final!!!!ºoº ¿Se lo creen? Yo no T.T pero bueno así es esto... por cierto este capitulo esta dedicado a cada una de las personas que estuvo ahí escriba o no review. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, y un saludo especial a:

Eri-chan, Dany-chan, Aiora-chan, Yukai-Uchiha, Chiyo,Kenia, Paola, Luria

**(¡"MIL GRACIAS MIS PREQUES!) ESTO ES PARA USTEDES**

Y a todos los demás que están allí y no han escrito espero les guste gracias también.

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-(N/A)..algún comentario de una servidora

**/Si esta en negrita/ frases importantes**

**Silentpair **… lo uso de separador puede que lo use de tiempo o de escena

Nos vemos abajo para los saludos finales que lo disfruten con ustedes.....

**La apuesta**

**By Angie**

**7- ****Nuestra vida juntos**

**Aeropuerto Chek Lap Kok**... **8:00 AM**

Bajó de un elegante Mercedes, que gentilmente la empresa puso a su entera disposición durante su estadía en aquella ciudad. Luego de saludar con respeto al conductor se interno en aquel moderno aeropuerto. Bastante cansado por aquel incesante y complejo trabajo al que fue sometido en aquellos días, se acerco a informes allí le indicaron su puerta de embarqué, hacia el lugar marcado se encamino apresurado aunque llevaba con algo de anticipación, pero no podía evitar lo que sentía, ya quería estar en ese avión.

Llevaba más de una semana sin verlo y a pesar de estar en contacto constante gracias al celular, franca mente no sentía que fuera lo mismo. Necesitaba sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo pegado a él en un sensitivo abrazo; Así como su cálido aliento cerca de su rostro justo antes de besarlo; suspirando intento concentrarse en lo que debía hacer ahora, no valla a ser que por pensar cursilerías termine en la otra punta del aeropuerto.

-El que sigue – llamo un empleado de la aerolínea – ¿Cosas que declarar?

-Si... - saco un estuche – esto

-Bien deje tomar nota...

-Fhsss... - siseo molesto mientras que en su mente soltaba las quejas – "Los tramites en la aduana eran tan engorrosos...."

Termino con todo lo que tenia pendiente, papeleo, registro de embarque, etc. y ahora solo tocaba el anuncio solicitando subiera al avión y luego de 4 o 5 horas estaría junto a sí koi, se apoyo en una pared cercana a esperar que lo llamaran. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y cerro los ojos, estaba impaciente por volver.

A su mente vino justo el momento en el que la solicitud para que partiera a la brevedad llegó; Por mas que su koi insistió, no pudo acceder al pedido de su Ochibi para que no lo dejara; No por que no quisiera consentirlo sino porque no podía rehusarse a aquella petición, bastante había hecho por él su jefe como para fallarle en esto así que tuvo que aceptar el partir de inmediato...

**Silentpair ****Silentpair ****Silentpair **

**Días atrás...**

Había pasado casi dos meses del despertar de Ryo-chan, y la rehabilitación en marcha con progresos aceptables, este tratamiento estaba a cargo de dos diferentes personas, una que venia a recomendada por el mismísimo Nanshiro Echizen y otra por mi jefe y por que no decirlo amigo Tezuka.

Menudo lió en el que nos metimos, estas dos personas, pero solo fue hasta que nos organizarnos... al fin resulto ser que ambos terapeutas eran conocidos por lo que se llevaban muy bien trabajando en colaboración uno con el otro.

Si bien a Ryoma no le agradaba el recomendado de su padre, nada podía hacer con respecto a esto. Él sabia que era algo inevitable, aun así y para ser sincero a nadie en su sano juicio le da buena espina esa sonrisa tan fría y espeluznante; El nombre del sujeto en cuestión Syusuke Fuji.

El mismo Fuji se encargo de aclararnos que no pensaba tener consideración alguna en la rehabilitación, la razón de esto claro esta fue un pedido especificó de la persona que lo contratara para este trabajo.

-"_No hay avance sin dolor_"- dijo mientras dejaba ver esa mirada sádica que hizo que Ryo-chan me apretara con fuerza la mano.

Obviamente lo tranquilice, no era que me agradara que lo exigieran demasiado a mi pequeñín pero era sabido que le costaría bastante esta rehabilitación, más si dejaba pasar el tiempo o el carácter tan particular de mi koi generaba ciertos altibajos en el tratamiento.

El recomendado que enviara Tesuka-san era otra cosa, solo de mirarlo daba la impresión de ser un niño, nos dijo que se llamaba Eiji Kikumaru

-"_Tu me agradas Ochibi_"- asevero con una confianza que nadie le dio –" _por eso puedes decirme como tu quieras... Eiji-chan, Kiku-chan lo que se te ocurra Nya!"_- dijo mientras abrazaba descaradamente a un callado Ryoma, luego de un momento me miro –" ¿_Tu eres kao-chan verdad_?"- extendió su mano y me dio un apretón – " E_ncantado Kunumitsu-kun y Oishi-chan me hablaron mucho de ti"_

Fue sorpresa para mí que tratara con tanta confianza no-solo a mi decano sino a mi jefe. Mas la confusión se acentuación cuando hubo que intentar decidir cual, de los dos, era la mejor opción para el tratamiento a seguir.

-No sé que hacer Ryo-chan decide tu - le dije esa noche al tratar de tomar una decisión sobre quien lo trataría al día siguiente.

-Yo no sé – comento mientras intentaba que su comida no se saliera de su plato.

-Aceptare tu decisión cualquiera que sea – opiné mientras ayudaba cortando la comida.

-No puedo seguir así dependiendo de ti – se quejo frustrado al sentirse inútil, comprendí muy bien esa sensación que lo aquejaba.

-A mi no me molesta, pero sé que a ti si - afirme mientras servia un poco de jugo de manzana.

-Creo que los dos son buenos – comento Ryo-chan mientras sorbía el jugo.

-Si ese echo hace que sea más difícil tomar una decisión – asevere.

-Hai – afirmo distraídamente, por mi parte intente disimular una sonrisa

Es que al verlo hacer esos gestos distraídos de mi pequeño provoco una felicidad inmensa en mi interior, pensar que no era conveniente reírme abiertamente, o decirle cosas como que se veía muy tierno cuando pensaba...

Agité la cabeza para borrar mis ideas cursis no era le momento para dejar escapar las hormonas, esto era algo serio así que me dedique a seguir cortando su comida.

-Y por que no dejan que los dos trabajen en áreas diferentes – sugirió Inui desde la puerta de la habitación – Buenas Noches kaoru, Ryoma

-Buenas Noches Inui-san

-¿Inui-sensei como ha estado?

-Ocupado – dijo y se corrió para dar paso a su pareja – pero Taka-chan quería verlos y yo también así que vinimos a ver como sigues.

-Ryoma-chan, Kaoru-chan buenas noches

-Kawamura-san como estas gracias por venir- respondió mi pequeñín mientras sonreía sinceramente.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Takashi eres igual de terco que kao-chan –riño falsamente el castaño mientras tomaba asiento.

La conversación fue amena y agradable distrayendo de sus preocupaciones a mi niño, y dándome tiempo a mí para hablar con Inui-sensei que me explicó que si tenia dos terapeutas seria mejor mientras que Eiji-san se ocuparía de la parte motora superior, Fuji-san lo hiciese con la inferior que requería mas carácter y fortaleza.

Al poco rato llego Momoshiro y se unió a la charla incesante de Taka-san por lo que perdí la atención de mi amigo mis problemas y pasaron a segundo plano; ya que sus celos no le permitían dejar solo a Momo-baka con su pareja a pesar de que estaba Ryoma en medio de los dos, así que volví a sentarme junto a mi koi y observamos las caras de Inui y la charla interminable de los otros dos quienes parecían tener cuerda.

Al otro día se explico la forma de trabajar e intercalando días se comenzó con al rehabilitación, Eiji y Fuji aceptaron el pedido y comenzaron a organizarse, hubo días buenos y malos. Pero por ningún motivo abandoné mi tarea de animar a mi ochibi, según los médicos pronto podría ira casa y seguir trabajando allí, por lo que envié a él Baka de Takeshi por karupin.

Tuvimos que hacer reformas en el departamento que ambos compartiríamos, así que mi tiempo se dividió mucho, pero conseguí que todo estuviera listo para cuando saliera del hospital.

Pero el día menos esperado sonó mi celular anunciando que un problema bastante grande requería de mi presencia en Hong kong a la brevedad. Yo sabia que si no fuese realmente necesario Tesuka-san no me lo pediría... pero bueno Ryo-chan es otra cosa.

-Pero - intento protestar mi niño luego de haberle explicado el aun insistía en que no me fuera.

-Sé que te prometí que no me iría a ningún lado hasta que tu salieras andando de este hospital pero... comprende es algo que tengo que hacer – obviamente muy acorde a esas emociones caprichosas Ryoma no dijo nada solo miro a otro lado - Ryo-chan – Nada, si cuando este jovencito hacia sus caprichos no había quien le ganara pero bueno... si uno sabe como tratarlo puede lograr grandes cosas con el - Aunque no te agrade la idea tengo que ir porque Tezuka-san brindo su apoyo incondicional y ahora necesita mi ayuda. – explique con calma

-hum..- magullo molesto

-"Al menos me estaba escuchando "- pensé, bueno era hora de poner el carácter firme a prueba – Escúchame **Ryoma** – remarque su nombre para hacerlo enfadar – no seas un niño caprichoso – casi me carcajeo al ver el mohín que hizo al escuchar su nombre pero bueno no lo hice solo insistí en decir – Si eres buen niño prometo traerte algo de mi viaje

-¿No soy ningún niño idiota con quién crees que hablas? – escupió con la cara roja

-Pues te comportas como tal ¿cómo quieres que te trate? – razone mientras intentaba no reírme es que se ve muy gracioso – estoy hablando con un bebe que no puede estar solito por unos días ¿nee **Ryoma?**

-Eres un...- sus ojos se afilaron mostrando un brillo muy particular y hasta podía ver salir el humo por sus orejas – Has lo que quieras – dijo por fin

-¡Ho! Que amable es usted joven Echizen – hice una reverencia – gracias por permitirme trabajar – dije irónico

-No es gracioso – indicó aun mirando hacia otro lado pero ya en actitud mas desanimada – Yo... tengo miedo – confeso haciendo que me acercara irremediablemente para consolarlo, es que no me gusta verlo triste, mucho menos si el motivo de su tristeza soy yo.

-¿De que? – dije mientras tomaba su mentón y lo levantaba para observar que sus ojos se habían opacado – ¿A qué le temes?

-No sé... no quiero que te alejes de mí – expreso con tristeza.

-Ryo-chan...- lo rodee en un cálido abrazo

Bueno uno puede ser firme y decidido, pero ¿quien en su sano juicio no se doblega ante la sinceridad? Al menos yo no, por lo que tome su juvenil rostro entre mis manos y lo bese pausada y dulcemente.

-Escúchame muy bien – pedí aun sobre sus labios - Solo será una semana te lo prometo – lo volví a besar sellando mi proposición – ¿Además tienes el celular que te regale verdad?

-Sí...

-Pues te llamara todo el tiempo – volví a besarlo, al separarme espere su contestación.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro – afirmo sin titubeos

-Esta bien – suspiro - pero solo una semana – accedió por fin y lo abrace fuerte porque a pesar de todo no quería separarme de él.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando expuesta la escena a una mirada amatista llena de picardía y diversión, el dueño de aquellos ojos sonrió y rió por lo bajo para luego decir.

-¡Huy!... ¿interrumpo? –cuestiono el maldito Baka

-Nunca te enseñaron a golpear – gruñí separándome de mi koi.

-Si lo hice pero creo que estaban ocupados..jejejeje – rió burlonamente mientras se acercaba mas a nosotros.

-Cállate Imbecil... – ordeno Ryoma como respuesta Momo le saco la lengua.

-Momoshiro – lo llame con seriedad

-Ya te dije que me digas Takeshi ¿Porque eres así de terco kaoru?

-Cállate y escúchame necesito pedirte un favor

-Si es por esa fiera que tiene por mascota ya la deje en el departamento, mi trabajo me costo traerlo maldito gato – maldijo uno que otro improperio mientras tomaba asiento junto a la cama.

-No hables así de Karupin – riño Ryoma

-Eso no es un Karupin es un monstruo – se arremangó y mostró unos arañazos -Mira lo que me hizo

-¿Que le hiciste tu antes?

-Nada

-No te creo

-¿Tu que sabes?

-Conozco a karupin

-¿Y a mi no?

-Por eso lo digo

-Idiota

-Malhumorado

-Enfermo

-Gruñón

Arto de esa discusión infantil entre mi Novio y su amigo decidí intervenir - Silencio los dos – ordene

-Pero kaoru él...- Mi koi observo mi cara seria y se callo de inmediato.

-¿karupin esta bien?- pregunte

-Síp

-Bien gracias - dije mientras me ponía aun serio, si eso era posible claro – Ahora tengo que pedirte otro favor.

-El que sea

-Por favor cuida de Ryoma mientras no este.

-¿Porque a donde vas?

-A Hong Kong por cuestiones de trabajo – lo mire muy formal - Tengo tu palabra que nada le va a pasar en mía ausencia ¿verdad?

-Sí palabra de los Boy Scout

-Bien me tengo que ir - me acerque a mi koi pero antes volteé el estúpido rostro que nos observaba – no espíes pervertido – gruñí, por acto reflejo el Baka se volteo, mientras regresaba mi atención hacia mi koi deposite un beso en sus labios y le sugerí – no olvides tener cerca tu celular

-Si – lo volví a besar - Te amo – dijo apenas audible

-Y yo a ti ahora me voy perderé el avión.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve al aeropuerto? – cuestiono Momoshiro

-No tu, por favor quédate con él, yo me arreglo aun tengo tiempo

-¿A que hora sales?

-A las 18:45

-Bueno llegaras a las 22: 25 aproximadamente si es vuelo directo así que llama a este niño antes que se ponga histérico y no quiera dormir – sugirió, como respuesta una almohada se estampo en su cara.

-Nos vemos – salude y comencé a retirarme.

-Hasta pronto –saludo mi ochibi para luego voltearse hacia su amigo - ¿Cómo que me ponga histérico?- comenzó a quejarse Ryoma.

-Si cuando Kao-chan no esta tú eres una persona insufrible! – exclamo el mas alto.

-No lo llames así – exigió echizen con los celoso a flor de piel - ¿y que es eso de los Boy Scout?

-Yo llamo a Kao-chan como quiero

-¡Que no le digas así...!

-Sabes que somos amigos no deberías oponerte celoso

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!

-Sí lo estas

-Que no

-Que sí

Cerré la puerta y aun seguían discutiendo, meneando la cabeza me aleje, Es que la amistad de esos dos a veces era incomprensible, aun así sabia que mi Ryo-chan estaría bien en su compañía y eso me tranquilizaba.

Esa misma tarde partí en el Boening 767 rumbo a mi destino, me esperaba una larga semana.

**Fin del Flash back ....**

-"Y no me equivoque al pensar que seria larga y tediosa" - pensó el oji azul cuando se separo de la pared en al que estaba apoyado, miró el reloj testarudamente, el tiempo párese caminar más lento cuando uno esta apresurado. En su mente se formaban miles de preguntas.

¿Cómo estaría su koi? ¿Ese idiota de Momoshiro habría cumplido su palabra? ¿Porque tuvo que ser el único que podía arreglar los problemas en la base de datos?

Demonios la respuesta a la ultima pregunta era fácil, él era le diseñador de la bendita base de datos, claro que era le único que podía arreglarla... pero viajar a Hong kong justo en medio de la rehabilitación de Ryo-chan no le había caído en gracia ni a él y mucho menos a su ochibi.

Aunque debía admitir que se sintió bien, al trabajar duro era lo que a él le gustaba, más estaba claro que apenas tenia oportunidad llamaba o enviaba un mensaje a su koi quien no dudaba en expresarle que lo extrañaba mucho.

-_**Sentimos las demoras**_ – dijo por fin una vos femenina anuncio - _**Aerolínea Allnippon Airways Coltd , anuncia el embarco por al puerta 4 de los pasajeros pertenecientes al vuelo Boeing 707 con destino a la ciudad de Tokio **_

-Por fin- murmuro entre dientes y se dirigió a la entrada, el procesó de ubicarse en su lugar tomo varios minutos.

Ya en el avión intente relajarme un poco, mientras las azafatas las indicaciones pertinentes. Al poco tiempo el avión comenzó a recorrer los últimos tramos de la pista ya iba rumbo a casa.

**Silentpair****Silentpair****Silentpair**

Era temprano en al mañana cuando el ascensor se abrió para dar paso a dos jóvenes uno visiblemente mas alto que el otro; Él más bajo caminaba apoyado en unas muletas y a pesar de eso paresia un príncipe digno y serio. Ambos se dirigieron a paso lento hacia un lujoso Toyota, de color azul eléctrico, que lo esperaba estacionada en el Garaje del edificio.

El más alto desvió su mirada hacia su amigo, a pesar de que intentaba mostrarse majestuoso y formal, sabia que algo lo alteraba sobremanera. Aunque no quisiera decirlo tenia una ligera idea de lo que le pasaba, más le gustaría que el se abriera un poco más, aunque debía decir que habían echo muchos avances en un corto lapso.

-¿Vamos Ryoma que sucede? – volvió a preguntar por enésima vez.

-Nada – respondió el apático interpelado.

-Eso no es cierto – aseguro el oji amatista - ¿es por que no te ah llamado verdad? –el semblante del ochibi cambio por una fracción de segundo demostrando así que Momo había dado en el blanco – ¡Es eso! – afirmo triunfante, sin esperar respuesta comenzó con su retahíla – Y si te comprendo... – razonó por un segundo - te llama todos los días a esta hora – diserto con calma - pero es normal que el hombre no tenga tiempo para ti, más si quiere regresar en el tiempo que te prometió ¿no lo crees?

-Cállate

-Pero es cierto lo veo en tu cara- señalo con el dedo acusador- ¿No te llamo verdad? –sonrió con picardía- ¡Di en le blanco! Wiii – exclamo divertido con su actitud infantil

-NO me importa– espeto rotundo, pero Takeshi sabia que no era cierto, de un tiempo a esta parte Ochibi era mas fácil que leer que un cuento infantil.

-A otro perro con ese hueso – aseguro mientras desactivaba la alarma del vehículo

-Ya deja de molestar y ayúdame – ordeno frustrado.

-Que carácter

-Si note gusta te largas y me dejas ir solo yo no te pedí que me acompañaras ni te hicieras mi niñera.

Para sorpresa de Ryoma la única reacción de su amigo fue poner cara de tristeza luego de un suspiro comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos de forma dramática y escandalosa.

-¡kao-chan cuando vuelves! – exclamo Takeshi – Ya no soporto a este maniático ochibi Kao-chan!! - lloriqueó teatral – vuelve pronto para que me cocines cosas ricas y salgamos a bailar

-Te tengo dicho que no le digas así – espeto ofendido apretando los puños intentando controlar sus manías asesinas; que solo salían a flote cuando su_ amigo_ se refería, de esa manera tan cariñosa, a SU novio; suspiro para tranquilizarse y agrego – Es suficiente y no me des tus excusas idiotas que llegaremos tarde.

-Bueno ya deja de gruñir que seguramente **tu** novio esta bastante ocupado y por eso no te ha llamado – con algo de facilidad lo ayudo a incorporarse y tomar las muletas – seguramente cuando regrese se sentirá orgulloso de ti mira como progresaste.

-¿Tu crees? – cuestiono en vos baja mientras tomaba asiento en el vehículo y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad

-¡Claro! – afirmo entre tanto se ubicaba en el volante – Si Fuji-san te estuvo presionado mucho, y Kikumaru-kun a pesar de todo es muy exigente la prueba esta en que ya no me necesitas prácticamente para nada – el auto ya andaba por las calles despejadas dado lo temprano de la mañana- ya veras que se pondrá muy contento

-....- sin decir nada el oji dorado observó el pasar de calles mientras se dirigían al centró de salud donde hacia la rehabilitación.

Realmente resentía mucho la ausencia de su pareja, siendo sincero consigo mismo nunca pensó que **él **podría ser tan dependiente de una persona; Pero No se mentiría, ya no, lo extrañaba tanto que dolía, sin poder evitarlo apretó el celular en su bolsillo que aun se mantenía en silencio, como odiaba eso.

Su mente se regañaba por ser así de débil, más sabia perfectamente que sus sentimientos eran fuertes y no podía contener, ni tampoco quería suprimir lo que sentía, gracias al cariño y la paciencia de Kaoru había cambiado, por eso y otras cosas, era que lo añoraba en demasía.

Y también estaba el echo que ya quería poder moverse con libertad eh ir a buscarlo, por eso se había enfocado tanto en progresar para poder liberase de las ataduras y poder ir libremente a donde él estuviera, sin importar nada, ni nadie.

-Nee ya llegamos Ochibi - anuncio su molesto amigo mientras daba vuelta para ayudarlo a bajar – dame un minuto y ya traigo la silla de ruedas

-No, iré desde aquí con las muletas – indicó seguro de si mismo

-Te regañaran

-No lo creo ese sádico de Fuji ya me esta fastidiando con su cantaleta le demostrare que si puedo hacerlo – firmo con decisión

-Bien - lo ayudo a bajar y a pararse correctamente luego fue hasta el auto y desde adentró dijo – iré a estacionarme por favor espérame en al puerta- el joven Echizen asintió y se separo del vehículo.

Momoshiro observo el semblante de tristeza apenas disimulado que llevaba Ryoma, suspirando pensó que esta vez si se le iba a ser difícil cumplir promesa echa a Kaidoh, pero bueno solo debía controlarse un poco más, no toleraba ver aquel semblante triste en Ochibi, pero también era necesario ya que kaoru le había pedido que no le dijera nada con respecto a su llegada, porque quería sorprenderlo. Y en verdad lo haría, porque el pequeño ni siquiera pensaba que el aparecería hoy.

**Flash back....**

La llamada le llego a la madrugada... un adormilado manoteo su celular que vibraba insistentemente en la mesita de luz.

-Voy voy...- murmuro Takeshi frotándose los ojos- Momoshiro

-_Momo- baka_ – saludo la persona desde el otra lado.

-¿kaoru? ?- cuestiono un semidormido Momo

-¿_Cómo esta todo por allá?_

-Tranquilo

-_Me alegra oír eso_

-Kaoru – lo llamo ya mas alerta se dio cuenta que esta era una situación algo extraña –¿ que sucede, es algo malo?

-_No ¿porque preguntas?_

-Nunca me llamas a mí siempre a Ryoma – razono - ¿que pasa?

-_Necesito pedirte otro favor_- respondió con clama

-Dime pues...

-_Estoy en la fase final de mi trabajo, voy a volver mañana_ – anuncio

-Esa noticia pondrá feliz al pequeñin

-_Te voy a pedir que no el digas nada_

-¿Porque?

-_Pues veras...._ – por unos 5 minutos le contó lo que tenia pensado - _por eso no le digas_

-De acuerdo...

-_Nos vemos mañana_

-Hasta mañana Kaoru

**fin del flash back **

Momo sonriendo con anticipación a los sucesos por venir, es que este seria un día largo para Ochibi.

-"¿Quien diría que Kaoru era as?"- pensó divertido - "Uno cuando lo ve, tan serio y con esa cara de trasero todo el tiempo, no crees que se preste para ese tipo de cursilerías" – la sonrisa se amplio mas- " bueno creo que influye mucho que los dos se aman profundamente" - bajo del auto y se acerco a Ryoma que lo esperaba para ir _a la Sala de torturas_, como al llamaba el enano gruñón.

Como era de esperarse lo recibió un alegre Kikumaru, que casi tira al oji dorado por intentar abrazarlo, se puso a trabajar de un mediato con la parte superior del cuerpo llevándolo de una lado al otro del pequeño gimnasio comprobando así que Ochibi había recuperado el 95 por ciento de todas sus funciones.

-¡Muy bien Ochibi! - exclamo el pelirrojo – no creo que ya necesites mi apoyo puedes hacerlo solo – afirmo conforme con el progreso.

-Gracias Eiji-kun- respondió un sudado Echizen

-ya te eh dicho que no me llames así – se quejo el lindo pelirrojo haciendo un mohín ofendido – Eres igual de cabezota que tu novio.

-Bueno Kiku-chan deja de molestar a Ryoma-kun – se escucho decir en la puerta.

-¡!!Syusuke!!! – exclamo el hiper activo joven saltando sobre el recién llegado.

-Te he dicho que no hagas eso – se quejo el castaño, desde el suelo, pero lo mas gracioso era que Fuji sonreía mientras acariciaba la pelirroja cabellera del otro.

-Je... perdón – de inmediato se quito de encima – mira estoy por dale el alta a Ochibi –comento ya mas serio.

-Aun le falta que **yo** le de su alta- comento mientras se acercaba al oji dorado – Ryoma-kun estas listo?

-Pensé que nunca lo pediría Fuji- san

-Bien lo de hoy será un trabajo importante – Así comenzó una serie de ejercicios sencillos a la vista pero bastante complicados para quien no tiene todo el control de su cuerpo - Bien, bien estamos muy cooperativos hoy...

-...- como respuesta recibió un gruñido, mientras se concentraba en terminar la tarea asignada.

-Lo siguiente será algo que tal vez te cueste más de la cuenta - se acerco a una escalera - sube – ordeno – recuerda concentrarte en cada movimiento no lo hagas rápido - el mas bajo asintió para luego acercarse al premier peldaño, mas una mano lo detuvo - yo me quedare con las muletas

Takeshi y Kikumaru fueron testigos de la voluntad de Ryoma por superar una vez más aquel obstáculo, si bien ninguno dijo nada ante las frases algo agresivas que decía Fuji, no le gustaba mucho ver sufrir al pequeñín.

-Al fin llegas Ryoma-kun ... pensé que tardarías más en hacerlo si era así podría a ver usado algo para ayudarte – movió las muletas en su mano.

-Ya cállate Fuji me haces doler la cabeza – se quejo desde lo más alto de la escalera.

-Pero llegaste a la sima - comento sin inmutarse por le berrinche del más joven - muy bien Ryoma-kun – felicito luego le regalo una sonrisa muy sincera – Ahora Baja – ordeno cambiando su semblante a uno más sádico – Intenta hacerlo para hoy...

Un bufido salió de la diminuta boca, pero solo eso, de inmediato y disciplinadamente Echizen comenzó a descender peldaño por peldaño, justo en ese instante empezó a sonar el celular que se encontraba en la chaqueta, la dichosa prenda estaba junto a Momoshiro.

Con ojos asombrados Ryoma pudo ver desde su lugar como Takeshi, extraía el móvil y contestaba con soltura, casi sin darse cuenta que estaba haciendo, Ryoma, había bajado todos los escalone para llegar lo más rápido posible junto a su amigo, sin importarle un comino que no tuviera las muletas a su alcancé. Pero por más que se esforzó no llego, termino sentado en el piso cuando sus piernas no lo soportaron, solo pudo escuchar que su maldito amigo decía un par de cosas para luego colgar.

-Muy bien te felicito – comento Syusuke al acercarse para ayudarlo – creo que lo hiciste de maravilla por hoy

-Gracias - Ryoma ya mas tranquilo acepto la ayuda y se puso de pie colocando bajo sus brazos las muletas

-Ve a ver que es lo que quería Kaidoh-kun – sugirió Syusuke, el pequeñín de inmediato asintió y se encamino hasta ese baka.

-Muy bien te felicito Ochibi!- exclamo Eiji

-Hm..- respondió secamente mientras pasaba de largo a su terapeuta, con al mirada fija en ese que juntaba sus cosas, dándole la espalda.

Momo podía sentir la mirada del su compañero clavada en su nuca, seguramente si las miradas mataran hacia ya unos minutos estaría picando verdura en el infierno, paso saliva por su seca garganta, conocía el carácter celoso de su amigo por eso estaba consiente de su reacción al ver que fue quien contestó. Sonriendo como siempre lo enfrento.

-¿Que dijo? - Cuestiono

-Ho! Ryoma-chan te felicito los hiciste muy bien

-No digas tonterías ni intentes cambiar de tema ¿que dijo? – volvió a insistir

-Por Kamisama primero siéntate antes que te caigas – suspiro Takeshi mientras ayudaba sentarse a su exhausto amigo - solo llamo para saludarte – comento simplemente, antes que cuestionara agrego - como no eras tu, solo me pido que te cuidara te hablaría mas tarde – le paso una botella de agua mineral.

-Ah...- respondió simplemente maldiciendo su suerte por no haber estado disponible para contestar la llamada.

-Pero te llamo no?

-Si

-Entonces cambia esa cara – pidió amablemente

-Esta bien...

-Ryoma-kun ven por favor – pidió Fuji por lo que Momo ayudo a levantarse y lo dejo ir solo hasta donde estaba su terapeuta.

-valla que se puso como loco - murmuro el oji amatista mientras veía a su querido tomodachi alejarse.

A Takeshi aun le sorprendía mucho la forma en que su amigo actuaba cuando recibía un mensaje o una llamada de su koibito, parecía que su semblante cambiaba completamente; Su corazón se sentía realmente muy feliz al verlo así lleno de vida, gastando emociones que antes no mostraba. Además recuperándose no solo de sus problemas motores sino también de aquella herida emocional tan profunda, de eso y otras cosas tenía que agradecerle a kaidoh.

Hizo una mueca graciosa al pensar en lo que le diría Ochibi al enterarse de lo que planeaba su koi, pero eso tendría que esperar para enterarse, por el momento solo tenia que seguir el pedido de Kaoru y distraer un poco mas la atención de su querido pequeñín.

-Ya larguémonos de aquí – gruño El joven Echizen

-¿Y ahora que tienes?

-Nada es que ese maldito me esta presionando, pero no podrá conmigo...- se quejo mientras intentaba colocarse la chaqueta – Maldito...

-Bueno sabes como es le fascina molestar – aseguro el mas alto mientras ayudaba a colocarse la prenda

-Si, claro...

-Nee Ochibi nos acompañas a comer?- cuestiono Eiji quien se aproximo a ellos seguido del castaño ( el maldito XD)

-No gracias tengo cosas que hacer – negó de inmediato

-¿Cómo cuales?- cuestiono Momo – ¿contarlos pelos de tu gato loco?

-Tu no te metas y no trates así a karupin

-¡Ese animal es una amenaza! – exclamo, pero antes de continuar volteo hacia Kikumaru – aceptamos

-¡Wiii... que bien! - Exclamo feliz y de inmediato ejecuto una danza exótica – OCHIBI Y MOMO-CHAN VENDRAN! – Cantaba

-¿Desde cuando tomas decisiones por mi? – regaño un ofendido Ryoma

-Desde que manejo el auto y soy tu guarda espaldas a pedido de tu kioibito – decretó sin importar el gesto ofendido del oji dorado - ahora andando necesitas aire y convivir con otro ser vivo.

-....- Ryoma no dijo nada solo se dejo guiar hasta el vehículo, a sus espaldas se escuchaba la animada conversación de Momoshiro, Eiji y Fuji. Suspirando se resigno a una larga tarde. –"Probablemente me arrepienta de esto" - pensó sombrío.

-¿Después de comer podemos tomar un helado?

-SIII!! De fresa..- secundo el oji amatista

-mmm..chocolate – comento un babeante pelirrojo.

-Mejor es el limón – aseguro Syusuke

-puajjjjjj – corearon Kikumaru y Momoshiro

-ufff...- suspiro Ryoma sabiendo que sus temores se cumplirían.

**Silentpair****Silentpair****Silentpair**

**-**_**Señores pasajeros les habla su capitán, lamentamos la demora, un fuerte frente de tormenta se aproxima por el este, pero luego de rodear la tormenta eléctrica, solo estaremos atrasados una hora, Muchas gracias por su paciencia.**_

Esas habían sido las palabras del capitán, y de eso ya dos horas, Kaoru suspiro frustrado, todo lo que había planeado se fue por la borda y no podía culpar a nadie, ni siquiera al capitán del vuelo. la tormenta había salido casi de la nada.

El que pensaba ir a buscar a Ryo-chan para sorprenderlo, bueno tendría que llamara al baka de Takeshi para avisarle que no llegaría, marco nuevamente le numero pero no hubo caso no pudo comunicarse así que solo le quedaba esperar y tener paciencia. Resignado cerro los ojos por un instante, al menos eso pensó él.

-_Señor por favor abróchese los cinturones_ – dijo la azafata mientras tocaba su hombro del dormido pasajero.

-Hm.?- respondió para luego asentir mientras ejecutaba la tarea requerida para el descenso del avión.

Visiblemente asombrado Kaoru observo a su alrededor notando claramente a través de la ventana la ya conocida pistas de del aeropuerto internacional Narita. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, ya estaba muy cerca.

-_**El proceso de arribo se completo con éxito**_ - anuncio el auxiliar de abordo – _**Señores pasajeros tengan a bien revisar y no olvidarse nada**_– se abrió la puerta – _**el personal del Aerolínea Allnippon Airways Coltd les agradecemos su preferencia. **_

Kaoru tomo su pequeña maleta de mano y bajo por la escalera, el aire frió golpeo en su cara, ya faltaba apoco, lo único que debía decidir ahora cual seria la manera mas rápida de llagar a su casa, tren o taxi?

-Solo 30 minutos y ya estoy en casa...- pensó el oji azul mientras se dirigía a la salida mas cercana.

**Silentpair****Silentpair****Silentpair**

Momoshiro cerro la puerta del departamento y camino despacio hasta llegar al sofá donde se encontraba un malhumorado Ryoma, en verdad Kaoru le tendría que cocinar algo delicioso para pagarle todo el _sacrificio_ de aguantar el berrinche de su koi.

Aunque para Momo había sido una tarde entretenida, bueno solo para él ya que vio como Kikumaru aprovechaba cada momento para sacar de quicio a Ochibi y ni decir de Fuji que tampoco se quedaba callado con sus acotaciones tan ... tan....

No sabia exactamente como catalogar aquella forma de expresarse, si de solo recordar las palabras y esos ojos azules tan fríos mientras pronunciaba cada pensamiento se le ponía la piel de gallina...

Dejo las llaves sobre la mesita ratona; haciendo que tintinearan al caer, tomo asiento justo frente a su tomodachi, quien lo observaba fijamente con su cara agria, como quien dice... hubiera estado tomando jugo de clavos oxidados.

-Por el amor de Dios ya cambia esa cara – pidió Takeshi, bastante frustrado, con el comportamiento casi infantil de su compañero.

-No quiero – el obstinado joven de ojos dorados cruzó los brazos de forma caprichosa – La culpa es tuya – acuso sin pelos en al lengua.

-¿Mía? ¿Por que? – cuestiono

-Tu aceptaste la invitación de ese par – acuso - y la verdad lo único que me apetecía era venir a casa – concluyo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Para esperar que te llamen Kaidoh – aseguro mientras se estiraba un poco - ... ya lo se pero no quería que te pases todo el día aquí encerrado.

Ryoma suspiro cansado, no podía echarle la culpa de su mal humor a Takeshi, aunque gran parte si fue su estúpida e irremediable boca, así que termino arrastrarlo a una comida con ese sádico y el otro loco hiper activo. Pero también estaba seguro que su amigo lo hacia para que no pensara en su koi y su inexplicable ausencia.

-Mira te agradezco tu esfuerzo pero creo que eres tu quien debe salir y distraerte – comento mientras se llevaba una mano a su cien que comenzaba a palpitar

-¿Y dejarte solo?- exclamo escandalosamente el mayor - estas loco si Kaidoh se entera que te deje solo es capas de Caparme – se cubrió sus valiosos genitales con ambas manos mientras proseguía su alegato – y en verdad yo necesito todo mi maravilloso cuerpo completo.

-Que exagerado – comento regalándole una media sonrisa muy picara - además tu mismo dijiste hoy a la mañana que yo casi no te necesitaba.

-Si pero... – Momo estaba por protestar pero fue detenido.

-Mira hagamos esto... ayúdame a preparando algo de comer, mientras yo me baño, luego te largas de parranda - propuso ya mas relajado - ¿Te párese?

-Eso suena bien

-Es un trato – mas animado se puso en pie

-Quieres que te ayude? - cuestiono Takeshi levantándose de su asiento

-No estoy bien puedo solo – aseguro

-Estas seguro?

-Si – afirmó mientras caminaba agregó - creo que esa promesa que le hiciste a Kaoru te esta acomplejando – bromeo por fin

-Puede ser – secundo el oji violeta pensativo - pero ten encuentra que tu novio es una persona a la que hay que tenerle miedo que tal si me mutila o algo?

-No dramatices...

-jo... claro yo soy el exagerado...

-Siempre lo fuiste Momo-baka – ya cruzaba el umbral de su cuarto

-¿Que quieres comer?- grito ya yendo hacia la cocina

-No se lo que se te ocurra – sugirió desde la habitación

-Ok

Takeshi, comenzó a revisar la heladera a ver que encontraba, no se le ocurrió nada decente que cocinar, teniendo en cuenta que era un negado para esas cosas, así que opto por tomar la lista de teléfonos de restaurantes cercanos, siempre estaban los Deliverys dispuestos a traer la comida a casa, bendito teléfono, bendito Delivery.

-Si Kaoru se entera que le voy a dar chatarra – murmuro con una sonrisa traviesa

-Te hará picadillos – escucho Takeshi tras suyo haciendo que dirá un bote, por el susto que se llevo, abrió la boca listo para gritar pero algo se lo impidió.

-Mmmm- murmuro cuando una mano le tapo la boca.

-Shhhh....- Momoshiro asintió – solo vete antes que se de cuenta – pidió el dueño de la mano – ¿entendiste? - el oji violeta volvió a asentir

-¿Y decidiste que vamos a comer? – cuestiono Ryoma saliendo del baño- ¿Momo-baka?

La mano libero la boca y aun pasando saliva contesto – No... pensé algo de comida Tailandesa hay un restaurante que conozco es maravilloso.

-No demasiado condimentada, mejor pasta – comento desde el cuarto un recién bañado Ochibi.

-Bueno voy a buscar algo que me falta para cocinarla – sin esperar respuesta y murmurando _luego me cuentas todo con pelos y señales_ salió del departamento.

Ryoma frunció él seño al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, pensando en seriamente en la forma de actuar de su amigo de la infancia; hoy se había comportado realmente extraño, no es que le asombrara la forma _rara_ en que se comportaba, sino que había algo más que él aun no podía deducir aun.

Karupin maulló de forma extravagante, pegando un salto se bajo de la cama donde dormía y se alejo con rumbo desconocido, haciendo que el joven Echizen frunciera a un más él seño, lo único que le faltaba era que ese gato traidor eligiera a Takeshi y no a él; ya tenia bastante de esa indiferencia suya cuando estaba kaoru en casa, como para que ahora se llevaran bien esos dos, meneo la cabeza recriminándose por aquella reflexión tan tonta, era un insulso por tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Ashh... ¡que estupidez!- magullo entre dientes- estar celoso de Karupin y Takeshi, eso ya es demasiado - se dijo a si mismo mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello; Cuando acabó su tarea de vestirse, observo el reloj, era bastante tarde. Evaluó un momento si llamaba o mandaba un mensaje a su koibito.

-¿Que debe hacer? ¿Y si esta ocupado? – se pregunto observando su móvil; Más no aguantaba sin saber de él, por lo que tomo el celular y escribió un mensaje rápido - espero no parecer desesperado – murmuro mientras con lentitud se ponía de pie dejando de lado las muletas.

Esa mañana Fuji lo había visto caminar sin muletas (cuando casi corrió para atender a kaoru XD) y como era de esperarse le exigió que para la próxima sesión ya debía manejarse sin ellas – Estúpido Fuji - magullo al mismo tiempo que con decisión se dirigía hacia la cocina, apoyándose de ves en cuando contra la pared.

Más cuando ya había salido del dormitorio el celular comenzó a sonar con ese tema tan particular que usaba, indicando llamada, rebusco con avidez entre su ropa y no lo encontró, dándose cuenta que lo había olvidado sobre la cama. Volvió sobre sus pasos pero para su mala suerte cuando llego el Bendito aparato dejo de sonar.

Si su carácter tan controlado y frió no lo obligara a calmarse, seguramente hubiera maldiciendo a su suerte en vos alta mientras dejaba que aquella extraña angustia lo dominara. Pero no él era Ryoma Echizen, no podía comportarse como una maldita niña enamorada, aunque ese maldito escozor en sus ojos no se le quitaba, se resistió a dejar que las lagrimas salieran...

-¡Maldita sea!- gruño exaltado, mientras se recostaba boca abajo en la cama, hay permaneció unos minutos, pero su estomago gruño groseramente, así que sin más volvió a ponerse de pie y camino a paso lento hacia la cocina cuando regresó aquel rintong tan exclusivo volvió a sonar, esta vez si abrió el celular con rapidez eh intento no parecer muy alterado - Moshi moshi

-_Hola_

-Hola, ¿como estas? – respondió mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

-_Perdona por no llamarte antes_ _realmente me fue imposible hacerlo_ – y no estaba mintiendo al decir eso.

-No te preocupes

–_Pero bueno dime ¿como te fue hoy_?

-Bien Eiji-san me ha dicho que ya tengo el alta, pero Fuji-san me lo ha negado – comento frustrado.

-_Ryo-chan - _susurró con dulzura_ - sabes que debes estar bien al 100 por 100, es por tu salud._

-Lo se... – suspirando se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que mas decir, o mejor dicho había algo mas que quería saber y no quería parecer excesivamente inquieto – Kaoru

-_Dime_

-¿Cuándo vuelves? – cuestiono por fin

-_Mas pronto de lo que imaginas – _susurro sensualmente

-¿Lo prometes?

_-Sabes que no miento _

-Yo.. vuelve pronto te echo mucho de menos - confeso

- _Yo también te extraño_ - afirmo

-Hm.- sin poder evitarlo la cara de Ryoma se torno roja, es que cuando Karou hablaba así no podía evitarlo, que suerte que no estaba ahí para verlo – Entonces te espero

-_Claro pequeño y dime donde esta Karupin_? – cuestiono el mayor cambiando de tema - _Se ha portado bien?_

-Si hasta hace un rato estaba aquí conmigo...- observó la sala y no lo vio - seguramente debe estar buscando algo de comida

-_Bueno no lo descuides_... – dijo, para quedarse callado, luego de un segundo lo llamo - _y oye Ryo-chan _

-¿Que? – mientras respondía vio aparecer a karupin - espera acabo de ver a karupin voy por el para que lo saludes - dio unos pasos hacia el animal y lo tomo en sus brazos – ¿Hola Kaoru?

-_Si _

-Pensé que se había cortado

- _Aquí sigo_

-Y... que me tenias que decir? – pregunto tratando de evitar esas cosas que lo abochornaban

-_Ha eso... bueno solo que ya me tengo que ir_

-He.. Tan pronto?– miro el móvil para luego volver a colocarlos cerca de su oído

-_Cumple con tus rehabilitaciones mira que_ _Karupin me contara todo_ – interrumpió Kaidoh

Ryoma observó al felino que aun sostenía entre sus brazos, este como respuesta maulló lastimeramente y se removió para ser liberado - No se que te habrá dicho pero no le creas es un gato mentiroso - se defendió mientras bajaba a su neko

-_Eso no es cierto Ryo-chan _

-A ver como lo sabes tu?

-_Porque ... me llaman me tengo que ir – _la comunicación corto abruptamente

-¿QUE? MALDITA SEA KAORU – exclamo más que frustrado cerrando el celular, con paso decidido fue tras el felino - Dejarme a mi con al palabra en al boca... ¡A **mí **a Ryoma Echizen! – magullo entre dientes mientras con al mirada seguía al neko quien airoso se sentó junto a unos pies que le resultaron muy conocidos.

Pasando saliva por la seca garganta y como si fuera a en cámara lente los ojos dorados detallaron aquellos pantalones de vestir, gris perla, hasta llegar a la camisa color crema abierta varios botones dejando ver un bien formado pecho. Mas tenso que una cuerda de violín, Ryoma, detallo aquella sonrisa tan ... no-tenia calificativo en ese momento para describirla, es que en aquel instante se perdió en esos ojos azules viperinos. (N/A: KYAAAAAA º¬º!!)

-Hola Ryo-chan – saludo Kaoru, mientras apagaba su móvil para dejarlo en una repisa, para luego apoyarse en el umbral de la cocina, regalándole una de esa mueca que solo su niño conocía, mientras abría los brazos instigándolo a que se aproximara.

Sin esperar otra invitación, Ryoma llego hasta él como si el accidente y no fuese más que un simple hecho aislado y lejano. Se fundieron en un abrazo cálido y sincero; El más bajo hundió su rostro en su pecho respirando su aroma tan particular llenando así sus sentidos, acelerando su pulso y calentando su sangre. Se separo lo justo y necesario para elevar el rostro y recibir aquellos labios que sinceramente extrañaba en demasía.

Los besos que aun principio fueron caricias llenas de adoración, ahora se habían transformado en una lucha desesperada, para ver quien daba mas placer, separándose solo lo suficiente para coger un poco de aire.

Las manos que al inició se encontraban en un apacible abrazo ahora pugnaban por tocar más piel. Explorando con desenfreno cada centímetro de dermis cada vez mas acalorada y sensible.

Luego de varios minutos, donde la mente racional quedo oculta en un rincón oscuro, los amantes se liberaron de aquella molesta ropa, que termino esparcida conforme daban paso erráticos hacia la habitación que ambos compartían.

Ambos cayeron en la cama y se adoraron con cada caricia, muchos meses de soledad, muchos días esperando ese particular rencuentro; porque a pesar de que se habían perdonado no habían tenido una reconciliación como era de esperarse ya que con el menor internado y su rehabilitación.

Kaoru no fue capas de liberar toda aquella tención sexual que se acumulo en su interior, que mantenía a rayo por el bien de su niño, no quería presionarlo ni hacerlo sentir mal. Pero ahora área diferente; Verlo así tan bien, caminando hasta él de una manera normal y relajada, fue como el gatillo que liberó aquel deseo reprimido.

Su húmeda boca degusto aquella clavícula dejando algunas marcas a su paso. Los ahogados gemidos que le regalaba su koibito eran música excitante, elevando sus ansias a un punto sin retorno. Su mano tomo la hombría del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo haciendo que el cuerpo de este se tensara de placer. El vaivén se detuvo provocando la protesta inmediata, mas tres dedos se hundieron en aquella pequeña boca, que fueron lubricados a conciencia. Mas besos y caricias mientras la dilatación daba comienzo.

-Kao...ru –susurro el menor sin poder evitar un estremecimiento, arqueando aun mas su espalda al sentirse invadido, como única respuesta aquel pedido tácito – Por... favor – suplico sin importarle nada.

Los dedos que jugaban en aquella estrecha cavidad fueron retirados para ser remplazados por un palpitante miembro, que fue introducido con lenta agonía.

-ahhh!- exclamo el oji dorado

-Lo ..siento...- murmuro el mayor entre dientes intentando controlarse no quería lastimarlo pero era tan difícil contenerse.

-Kao... hazlo Ya!- exigió Ryo y con increíble flexibilidad enredo sus piernas en al cintura provocando la invasión total – aaaahhhhh!

-Dios...- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras dejaba que la cordura quedara para otro momento, ya no podía contenerse y sus caderas comenzaron a embestir aquel cuerpo bajo el.

Minutos, segundos.¿Quien sabe cuanto tardo en sentir que todo llegaba a su fin?, no quería admitirlo pero, anhelaba que esto durara más pero no podía y por la reacción de su koi tampoco aguantaría mucho.

El clímax se presento impetuoso lascivo, sacudiéndolos mientras derramaban sus semillas uno entre los dos vientres el otro en el interior de su koi gritándoos sus nombres aferrándose a sus cuerpos como si la vida dependiera de aquel contacto. Aun con aquella agitación se besaron con mucha ternura mimándose. El sopor se adueño de sus cuerpos y se aletargaron por uno rato descansando mientras se envolvían en un cálido abrazo.

El primero en despertar fue kaoru quien se deleito con aquel semblante infantil y relajado que el regalaba su amante. Pegado a él como si temiera que escapara, con una de sus manos despejo el rostro de aquellas hebras azabaches y rebeldes que se esparcían por las facciones de su Ochibi. Se aproximo con cuidado de no despertarlo y beso sus labios hinchados.

-Te eche mucho de menos – confeso un adormilado Ryoma aun con los ojos cerrados

-Yo también – contesto el oji azul mientras besaba con dulzura la frete ya despejada.

-Fuiste muy malo conmigo... – recrimino mientras disfrutaba de algunos besos sobre sus párpados.

-¿Cuando? –cuestiono al mismo tiempo detenía la tarea de acariciar la espalda de su amante.

-No te hagas - bostezó sin poder evitarlo mientras estiraba el cuerpo provocando _distraídamente_ que sus intimidades se rozaran - me engañaste

-Solo era parte de la sorpresa... – contesto entre tanto retomaba la tarea de acariciar el redondeado trasero.

-¿Ese idiota de Momo lo sabia verdad?... – no obtuvo respuesta, solo una pequeña risita contra su cuello – Lo sabia! – exclamo en un bufido - lo matare cuando lo vea.

-Ryo-chan

-¿Mh?

-Te Amo

-Yo también te amo Kao-chan - Se besaron con calma, más el ruido del estomago del mas bajo interrumpió cualquier acción poniendo el rostro del oji dorado carmín.

-Creo que debo alimentarte - Kaoru estaba apunto de abandonar la cama cuando unos bazos lo envolvieron – Ryo... debes comer – la boca del casanova no respondió solo emprendió su tarea de besar el pecho y bajar hacia el obligó provocando una nueva erección en el mayor – Ryo ma... – apenas consiguió susurrar el nombre cuando aquella hombrea fue engullida en su totalidad, rindiéndose ante aquel ataque kaoru se dejo hacer echando la cabeza hacia atrás levando las caderas sin poder contener sus gemidos de placer, mientras que su novio de deleitaba con su tarea.

Cuando casi llegaba a la cúspide el mayor volvió a tomar el control de al situación, deteniendo cualquiera acción, sin importar las protestas del mas bajo se sentó y beso salvajemente al pervertido novio, para luego romper el beso obligándolo a darle la espalda , lo sentó sobre su erecto miembro en una sola estocada mientras besaba su cuello; Al mismo tiempo que Ryoma subía y bajaba sobre aquel miembro caliente. Kaoru tomo el sexo ya excitado de su amante y comenzó a masajearlo al ritmo de la penetración, logrando así que ambos volvieran a llegar al clímax.

**Silentpair****Silentpair****Silentpair**

El molesto brillo de un nuevo día le pego justo en la cara y lo obligo a abrir los ojos, algo aturdido observo el bendito aparato que marcaba la hora, demasiado temprano para despertar. Teniendo en cuenta la larga y agitada noche, con mucha mas razón merecía un descanso. Pero en verdad le apetecía un rico baño y tal vez un buen café...

Tomada la decisión, inmediatamente intento estirarse pero un opresor brazo lo impidió, extrañamente aquel apretón en su cintura le provoco una inmensa felicidad, volteo el rostro y la sonrisa se amplio al ver a su querido kaoru dormido como aquella primera noche que habían pasado juntos.

¡Desgraciado brujo!... aun no entendía como pero esa persona había logrado lo que nadie - "No tienes idea de lo que me has hecho ¿Verdad?"- le pregunto mentalmente a la figura dormida, meneo la cabeza con diversión.

Hacia ya tanto tiempo de aquella estúpida **apuesta**; Tantas cosas habían pasado a causa de aquel juego infantil. Y como en esa primera vez, juntos, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para liberarse sin despertarlo en el proceso. Cuando su objetivo fue cumplido se deslizo sigiloso al baño siempre a paso lento, dado su estado físico actual no podía hacer más; Se ducho y salió envuelto en su salida de baño verde.

Por suerte esta vez vio a su koibito aun dormido.

– " En verdad debe estar muy cansado" – especuló mientras sonreía con soberbia entretanto salía de la habitación. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo decidido que era su koi, seguramente, no habría pegado un ojo hasta terminar todo para volver a la brevedad y así cumplir con la promesa que le había echo.

Recogió a su paso las prendas esparcidas por el piso; Toda acción fue pausada y lenta, no intentaba volver a la normalidad por arte de magia, pero se sentí confiado para manejarse solo sin apoyo. Dejo todo en el cesto de ropa sucia y se encaminó a preparar algo decente que desayunar.

Se paro frente a la cocina pensando como hacer un buen desayuno. Pero debía ser sincero no era tan bueno como Kaoru en esto de cocinar, por lo que opto por hacer un desayuno sencillo pero delicioso, rebusco los ingredientes en la cocina y hallo casi todo.

La cafetera estaba en marcha haciendo que el aroma agradable inundara la habitación, el tostador encendido en algunos minutos las tostadas estarían listas, mantequilla, jalea de fresa, solo quedaba preparar el jugo de naranja. Pero surgió un problema...

-Demonios no hay naranjas- magullo frustrado mientras rebuscaba dentro de la nevera intentando ver si encontraba la fruta pero nada ni una - ¿y ahora que hago?

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –cuestiono un húmedo kaidoh desde la puerta asustándolo en el proceso.

-Tsk....

-Que tienes por que estas molesto?- cuestiono

-Se supone que era sorpresa- se quejo el menor mientras se sentaba más que frustrado - ¿Porque no seguiste durmiendo?

-Porque mi fuente de calor misteriosamente desapareció - comento desde el umbral.

-...- Echizen no dijo nada solo se sonrojo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – el interpelado meneo la cabeza de una lado al otro – Pues me has sorprendido ver que no hallas quemado las tostadas – afirmo mientras se acercaba – Además el café huele muy bien – lo beso castamente – Gracias – susurro sobre los finos labios.

Ryoma paso ambos brazos por el cuello y lo acerco para besarlo más lujuriosamente, cuando estuvo conforme con la caricia se separo y dijo - De nada

-¿Desayunamos? – cuestiono algo agitado, sin esperar respuesta sirvió el café y puso mermelada a una tostada que mordió y dio a ochibi para luego dedicar su atención a un bol con huevos – ¿como quieres tus huevos?

-Que tal omelet – sugirió el oji dorado mientras bebía su infusión.

-Perfecto – con rapidez preparo el omelet y lo sirvió luego tomo asiento junto a su pareja - a ver pruébalo – pidió.

-Seguramente esta bueno – dijo y afirmo con la cabeza luego de degustarlo.

-Creía que había perdido el toque después de todo cuando estuve en Honk kong apenas conseguía comer algo – comento casual antes de aceptar el bocado que le ofrecía.

-Pero ... ¿porque?

-Es que quería terminar lo antes posible, literalmente dormí en la empresa - afirmo mientras mordía una tostada con jalea – lo prometí – agrego mientras aceptaba otro poco de Omelet que le dio su niño.

-Gracias..

-¿Porque?

-Por cumplir tu promesa.

-Mientras este en mis manos cumplirla – volvió a besarlo cuando se separo acaricio al mejilla de su koi - en verdad te eche de menos

-Kaoru...

-Ho por cierto...- sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación abruptamente, como si hubiera recordado algo importante.

-.... ¿y ahora que le pasa?- se pregunto Ryoma algo extrañado con aquella actitud, luego de algunos minutos volvió a aparecer.

–¿Oye Ryo-chan donde esta la ropa de ayer? – cuestionó desde el umbral.

-Ha la eche en el cesto de ropa sucia – respondió mientras bebía el café.

-¿Y dónde esta?

-El cuarto que esta lavadero junto al lavarropa

-¡ya... gracias! - sin decir nada más desapareció dejando cada vez mas intrigado al oji dorado

-"¿Y Ahora que se traerá entre manos?" – se cuestiono Ryoma al no verlo volver – ¿Todos bien kaoru? – sin obtener contestación y sumamente curioso, el joven ex rey de la noche de Tokio se incorporo y fue hasta el lavadero, pero su novio no se encontraba allí, volvió sobre sus paso y entro en el cuarto –¿Kaoru?

-Aquí - lo escucho decir desde un costado de la cama.

-¿Algún Problema?

-Es que me olvide de darte tu regalo – contesto con simpleza mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Regalo? – los ojos dorados brillaron de la emoción.

-Así es – sonrió a penas mientras se sentó en la cama – ven – lo invito, espero que el menor se acercara y tomara asiento frente a el - aquí tienes – extendió la mano dejando ver un pequeño paquete envuelto con un papel muy fino estampado con pequeños dragones dorados sujeto con un lazo del mismo color.

Con manos impaciente, Echizen, rompió el papel para encontrar un estuche de terciopelo negro, que fue abierto como en cámara lenta; En el interior se pudo observar un anillo, la piesa era visiblemente un gran trabajo de artesanía, se apreciaba que era de oro blanco y jade labrado finamente tal vez una pieza única.

Sin decir palabra, Ochibi, desvió su atención de aquella bellísima pieza y observo directamente a los ojos de su koi, en busca de una explicación. Ya que en su embotado cerebro se habían echo conjeturas que no sabia si eran ciertas o no.

Kaoru entendió perfectamente ese pregunta tasita que aquellos ojos dorados le hacían, así que guardándose esa timidez innata en él, decidió ser sincero como era su costumbre.

-Bueno... me pareció que era hora de que formalizáramos – dijo sin dejar de observar a su pareja, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave sonrojo le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa para luego agregar – ¿Ryo-chan quieres **casarte conmigo**?

-Yo... yo... – Balbuceó torpemente el interpelado; preguntándose interiormente ¿Donde demonios se había ido toda su elocuencia tan famosa?. Su corazón latía acelerado irrigando su cuerpo con un hormigueo, inhibiendo cualquier reacción... Era victima de la adrenalina, se daba cuanta que debía decir algo, pero no podía.

El tiempo se extendió mas de la cuenta mientras ambos se observaban con detenimiento y fue el mayor quien volvió a tomar la iniciativa.

-No tiene que ser ahora - comento mientras advertía los matices de color y gestos en el rostro de su pareja – ¿Ryo-chan? – lo sacudió un poco sin conseguir que reaccionará – No me asustes ¿Ryoma estas bien?

Aun sin hablar el oji dorado paso sus brazo rodeado el cuerpo su amante y escondió su rostro en el pecho de este.

-Ryoma... – lo abrazo al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, aun sin saber si había presionado demasiado a su niño, kaoru opto por pensar que tenia miedo de una relación seria así que pretendió tranquilizarlo- Escucha bien – quiso apartarlo un poco para verle la cara pero el cuerpo no se movió ni un ápice - si no quieres un compromiso no importa, sabes que me gusta ser claro y decir lo que siento pero si...

Antes de que continuara con el alegato su boca fue sellada por un beso profundo y húmedo, al cual respondió sin meditarlo. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban estremecidos, fue le turno de Ochibi de hablar.

-Si...- exclamo simplemente mientras volvía a ocultar su rostro en la cabida entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Si ¿que?- pico mientras correspondía al abrazo

-Me harás decir toda la frase nee?- comento desde su refugio.

-Yo la dije ¿porque tu no? – razono

-mm...

-Anda dime...- pidió a la vez que se separo lo suficiente para ver la cara abochornada de su novio- ¿O el joven Echizen es un miedosito?

-Yo no soy ningún miedoso

-Pues dilo... – desafió.

-....- suspirando e intentando en vano que su sonrojo se acrecentará, Ryoma Echizen ex play boy de la noche de Tokio dijo - Si Kaoru **acepto casarme contigo.**

Ambos sonrieron con sinceridad, se volvieron a besar, pero antes de que las hormonas se dispararan un estridente sonido interrumpió el romance, el rintong era conocida, solo una persona usaba esa musiquita estúpida.

-Diga- gruño el dueño del móvil

-¿Alguien no se levantó del lado correcto de la cama?- bromeo el de otro lado de la línea

-Momoshiro –baka tienes cinco segundos para hablar y por tu bien espero que sea importante

-¿Interrumpí algo importante?

-¡Habla! – Ladro

-Uffff... que carácter- se quejo, mientras suspiraba - Bueno Fuji te anda buscando al parecer no le diste tu celular y me llamo a mi

-¿Que quiere? – gruño

-Avisarte que el surgió una urgencia y que volver en una semana dijo que no dejes de hacer la practica

-Estúpido Fuji y estúpido tu mal amigo

-¿Y yo que hice?

-No decirme que MI novio estaba por llegar...

-Bueno eso.. es que Kao-chan

-¡CALLATE! Será mejor que no aparezcas por una semana tarado – colgó son mas para luego apagar el aparatito endemoniado que los interrumpió.

-Creo que exageraste además yo se lo pedí...- intento en vano calmar a su koibito

-Tsk...Ese idiota...- volvió a gruñir - y tu – sujeto la bata de baño y la abrió - debes cumplir con tu trabajo de esposo.

-Lo que tu digas Ryo-chan – obediente comenzó a acariciar a su koi.

Karupin entro en el cuarto y al ver a sus _papás_ "_**ocupad**__o_" se dio medía vuelta, hasta el se daba cuanta cuando no debía molestar.

**Silentpair****Silentpair****Silentpair**

**Una semana después....**

Un Joven alto y elegante se encontraba parado frente a la puerta del departamento, Aun teniendo llave de el inmueble no se animo a entrar. Al menos no si quería que en algún momento volviera a hablarle su querido amigo.

Suspiro agobiado, mas con decisión toco el timbre, espero un tiempo prudencial pero no hubo contestación. Volvió a tocar, paso exactamente lo mismo. Bastante alterado por la falta de respuesta el oji amatista comenzó a golpear, con su puño, repetidamente la puerta haciendo un gran escándalo en el procesó.

-OCHIBI ABRE!- gritaba- ¡ ANDA NO SEAS MALO, ABRE SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!- golpe tras golpe seguía elevando la voz - ¡NO ME IRE ME ESCUCHASTE RYOMA ABRE!

-Ejemmm..- se escucho carraspear a las espalda.

Takeshi se volteo para observar a su amigo justo atrás de el su pareja que lo contemplaban inquisidoramente, gotitas de sudor resbalaron por el costado de su mejilla, ya era malo que uno de esos personajes sombríos estuviera enojado con el pero los dos era demasiado...

La tensión en el ambiente era grande, hasta que sus ojos violeta comenzaron a detallar el semblante mas tranquilo de su compañero de parranda. También noto la falta de muletas, eso lo alegro; Pero del mismo modo noto que había algo mucho mas importante, un destello en la mano izquierda del menor, que en es momento sujetaba unas bolsas de papel.

-Ry..Ry...Ry..- repetía como si fuera disco rayado mientras señalaba primero al ex casanova para luego hacerlo con su novio...- Tu..Tuuu...El..- decía una y otra vez.

-Fhsssssss- siseo kaoru quien fue el que se movió hacia la puerta luego de abrir la puerta volvió hasta donde estaba su koi y le quito las bolsas – espero adentro – dijo y desapareció. Sabia que esos dos necesitaban hablar a solas; Fue a la cocina y mientras preparaba té acomodo los víveres.

Entre tanto afuera del apartamento, Ryoma intentaba calmar al histérico Momo.

-Ochibi malo y egoísta, mal amigo, porque eres así conmigo T.T- lloriqueaba

- ¡YA CÁLLATE!- Ordeno al mismo tiempo intentaba no perder mas la paciencia.

Por defecto el más alto cerro la boca y se quedo allí observando el anillo el la mano izquierda del pequeñín, mas tomo aire y cuestiono- ¿Te Casaste?

-¿A ti que te importa? – contesto estoico

-Soy tu amigo y no me dijiste nada – acuso mientras lo tomaba por los hombros- ¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Acaso no te importo?- insistió en decir mientras lo sacudía.

-No es lindo que no te den noticias importantes ¿verdad? – pico

-Yo...- Takeshi detuvo cualquier acción mientras soltaba los hombros de Ryoma – ¡Sumimasen! pero tu Koibito me lo pidió y yo le di mi palabra que no te lo diría, además...

-Suficiente de excusas - lo corto – ¿eso es todo lo que me tenias que decir?

-¿Eso es lo único que tu me vas a decir? No me contestaste la pregunta que te hice – remarco

-Pues no quiero decirte nada – replico Echizen

-Esta bien – suspiro con desconsuelo.

Takeshi ya se esperaba indiferencia y tozudez, mas nada lo preparo para una situación asi, le dio mucha tristeza no haber participado de algo tan importante para su él. Rebusco en su chaqueta de diseñador y extendió un sobre

–Era mi bandera de tregua para que habláramos... – comento - pero... tómalo como regalo de bodas - luego se retiro sin decir nada mas.

Ryoma se quedo observando la espalda de su Tomodachi baka, sinceramente creía que se había pasado con su teatrito de ofendido, pero siendo el una persona orgullosa se negaba a dar el brazo a torcer e ir tras el, pero la intervención de su koi lo hizo reaccionar.

-Creo que te pasaste, te dije que no hizo nada malo – comento Kaidoh a su espalda.

-Lo se – suspiro mientras era abrazado por detrás.

-Ve a buscarlo – susurro con calma.

-¿Y que le digo? -Cuestiono mas para si que para su koibito.

-Pues... gracias por tu regalo

-Kaoru esto es en serio – se quejo mientras volteaba para enfrentarlo.

-Lo se Ryo-chan – lo beso en al frente para darle animo - ve por el baka, que yo preparare algo para comer – lo soltó dando un paso atrás.

-Esta bien – resignado camino por el pasillo hasta llegar hasta el ascensor, presiono el botón, pero un ruido en la escalera le llamo la atención, hacia allí se dirigió, pero no vio nada aun así decidió tomar ese camino.

Con cuidado comenzó a bajar los escalones, al llegar al entre piso dónde vio una cabellera oscura, al parecer Momo se había sentado en el ultimo escalón. En verdad no le gusto ver aquellos hombros caídos, Takeshi siempre se caracterizó en ser un hombre alegre y divertido, que jamás se daba por vencido. Exhaló un suspiro y se dirigió hacia el.

-Mira que eres Idiota- murmuro el oji dorado mientras terminaba de bajar, Momo dio un bote de susto pero no volteo – El Idiota mas grande que he conocido – comento mientras seguía bajando lo mas extraño es que no obtuvo respuesta y eso era algo inaudito para alguien como Momoshiro, quien siempre tenia una frase estúpida que decir. – Oye! - llamo luego de varios minutos de silencio

-...-

-Te estoy hablando Idiota contéstame.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?- luego de un momento se puso de pie - ¡Ah si claro!... olvide decirte...Felicidades por tu casamiento.

-Espera Teme – Antes de que diera aun paso mas Ochibi sujetó la manga de su chaqueta - Gracias por el regalo

-No es nada – se soltó del agarre y comenzó a bajar.

-Aun no me he casado – confeso por fin el más bajo.

-Ja y piensas que te creeré? – comento sin voltearse el mayor

-Claro que si baka!

-Y ese añillo que?

-Bueno...- sin poder evitarlo Ryoma se sonrojo- Kaoru me lo trajo de su viaje

-¿Porque me mentiste?

-Tu lo hiciste primero

-Ya te dije que

-Sumimasen!.. se que no fui muy amable

-he?

-Acaso no sabes que eres mi único familiar, como me voy a casar sin avisarte BAKA! – los ojos de Takeshi se aguaron desconcertando a el pequeñín – ¿Y ahora porqué lloras?

-Las hormigas mutantes secuestraron otra vez a mi ochibi y dejaron otra mala copia buuuu - exclamo el mayor mientras abrazaba a su camarada – ¿donde esta mi amargado amigo?

-Estúpido- murmuro el oji dorado mientras respondía al abrazo.

-Pero aun asi me amas- sonrio de forma burlona - Nee Ryoma-chan?

-Dime

-Viste tu regalo?

-No

-Pues ábrelo – pidió el oji amatista mientras se separaba del mas bajo, este abrió aquel sobre para encontrar en el dos pases de Lux para un Spa muy exclusivo de Okinawa.

-¿Que?

-Bueno Ganaste **La Apuesta** después de todo ¿no es así?

-Pero a Kaoru no le agradara

-Pues dile que te lo di por tu compromiso, no creo que ese novio tuyo te halla dado una anillo así sin una propuesta decente

-Bueno si me lo propuso

-¿Y?

-y acepte

-Me alegra por ti – palmeo el hombro del más bajo con fuerza.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro!- asevero sin dudarlo - además era ahora que sientes cabeza

-Deja de decir boberías y ayúdame a subir las escaleras estoy algo cansado

-Bueno pero creo que tendré que buscar a alguien como Kao-chan me hace falta alguien que me mime- como respuesta recibió un golpe en sus costillas- pero no será tu koi esta te tranquilo...

-Mas te vale – gruño

Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras muy despacio; Al salir al corredor vieron a Kaoru esperándolos en la puerta quien de inmediato ayudo a koi a entrar al departamento, luego de sentarlo en el mullido sillón fue por el te y algunos aperitivos, pero cuando estaba terminado de preparar la bandeja vio a Karupin entrar corriendo.

-Que sucede amiguito?

-Mau! – el felino maulló para luego encresparse y correr a esconderse en un gabinete del bajo mesada

-¿Que estarán haciendo esos dos? – se cuestiono, pero antes de darse cuenta un bulto se le pego a la espalda.

-Ya deja de decir idioteces deja a MI Novio en paz – acuso un agitado Echizen

-No quiero tengo que aprovechar ahora que puedo luego cuando se case contigo ni siquiera podré mirarlo – dijo el bulto oji violeta, pegado a la espalda de kaoru, mientras sacaba la lengua a un sudado Ryoma

-Momo baka bájate de ahí..- ladro mas que celoso

-No quiero además a Kao-chan no párese molestarle

-Momoshiro te lo advierto

-Tu no me adviertes nada niño creido

-Ciera la boca Imbecil!

-Malhumorado

-Retrasado

El objetó en cuestión, ósea Kaoru, se armo de mucha paciencia e inhalando y exhalando un para de veces para luego tomar la palabra.

-SUFICIENTE – murmuro con lo dientes apretados mientras una aura sombría lo envolvía – Momoshiro

-Hai

-Ayuda a Ryoma a ir al sofá – miro al mencionado oji dorado y agrego - Ryo-chan no protestes y déjate ayudar

-Hai..

Ambos obedecieron, pere la paz duro lo que el idiota de momo hizo un comentario, osea nada, y ahí comenzó todo de nuevo. Kaoru tan solo se preparo para una vida bastante ajetreada al menos hasta que el Idiota de Momoshiro consiguiera a alguien con quien compartiera su vida...

-No es mala idea – murmuro el oji azul mientras servia café, y el par de Bakas discutían sin respirar – y tendrá que ser rápido – pensó

Pero eso es otra historia.....

**Fin.....**

Oxoxoxoxox** Silentpair****Silentpair****Silentpair**oxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor: KYA!!!!!!!!! LO TERMINE! YEAH! T.T QUE EMOCION JODER SE ME NEGABAN CONDENADAS MUSAS...¬¬ pero lo termine mil gracias a cada una de las personas que se tomaron su tiempo de seguir leyendo esto.

Que les pareció? Se que me puse mas cursi de lo habitual al final, pero ay saben soy una romántica incurable, además anhelaba que kaoru le pidiera matrimonio a Ryoma XD

Es difícil decir adiós así que solos era hasta luego n.n

PD: Nos vemos en Complot XD

Lady Sesshoumaru ( Fin de la trasmisión)


End file.
